Neverland
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Qué resulta de la mezcla explosiva entre una chica con fuerte instinto maternal, un chico con pánico al compromiso, unos cuantos familiares cabrones y un bebé en un concierto de música. Brits!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _En realidad el Neverland es el Tomorrowland, pero tuvimos miedo de que eso fuera un problema de derechos de autor... Aunque si son los de Himaruya luego nos dan igual._

* * *

 **Neverland**

Cuando Escocia pasaba por delante de esa joyería, siempre tenía que detenerse. A veces andaba tan concentrado pensando en algo que se la pasaba y entonces se detenía a sí mismo y volvía sobre sus pasos hasta el escaparate... como cada vez.

Habían puesto una foto de una modelo rubia con cierta sonrisa que no parecía nada de plástico, más que una modelo parecía una actriz y aunque en sí la chica no se le parecía en nada, su sonrisa le recordaba a Bélgica.

Estaba vendiendo unos pendientes.

Rojos, largos y delgados, colgaban un poco, rubíes parecían. Caros, CAROS parecían. Pero aun así, se la imaginaba en el parlamento europeo, hablando frente a todos, con uno de esos trajes chaqueta negros súper sobrios y con los pendientes rojos brillando.

Seguramente luego no eran para eso porque brillaban demasiado o eran demasiado informales y eran para quién sabe qué tipo de eventos que al parecer todas las mujeres del mundo sabían como si hubieran tenido una reunión para decidir estas cosas a lado de los hombres.

De todos modos eran esa clase de cosas que podían interpretarse como que un hombre compraría sin tener ni idea de lo que era, casi sólo porque la mujer se había encargado de dejar el catálogo de la joyería abierto por la página adecuada en el baño cerca del día de su aniversario y por casualidad, un hombre bien entrenado había pillado la indirecta. La idea le da puros escalofríos.

Por no hablar de la aún mucho peor idea, relacionada con hombres desesperados, comprando la joya que la dependiente les dice sólo para conseguir sexo en realidad. No se imaginaba algo peor que hacer con una persona que se respetaba a sí misma que tratarla de prostituta muy cara, pero prostituta.

Por no hablar de lo que implicaban las joyas socialmente como tal, mostrar las joyas en señal de alto poder adquisitivo como si ese baremo sirviera para clasificar y diferenciar a las personas, haciendo mejores a unas de otras.

Definitivamente nunca se había considerado una persona de regalar joyas a nadie y no sólo porque nunca hubiera tenido a quién. Era más algo como de sus hermanos, tanto Gales como Inglaterra y aun así se paraba cada día frente al escaparate.

Eran caros, sí que lo eran... pero tenía dinero, podía beberse todo eso en un par de meses. Incluso en uno solo bastante intenso. Y peor habría sido un anillo. Aprieta los ojos porque de verdad Gales lo machaca en su mente con esas cosas.

El caso es que parecía ser el regalo más tópico y sonaba como algo contra todos los principios en los que creía firmemente... pero tenía ganas de que ella los tuviera. Le recordaban a ella y le parecía que le gustarían y le quedarían bien. Aun así no tiene ni idea de cómo podría dárselos y explicarle que esto no significa... nada. Había de haber una manera para hacerlo, aunque no tiene ni la más remota idea de cuál.

Le había cambiado mucho, mucho desde que habían empezado a... estar juntos o como se diga. Aún tenía problemas para decir que era su pareja o su novia o algo similar a que fuera de su propiedad.

De todos modos le había cambiado, su casa, ahora toda ordenada... también había empezado a estar más localizable, estando pendiente del teléfono, bebía menos porque además los fines de semana que se veían se le olvidaba hacerlo, igual que fumar, no le... apetecía tanto, simplemente.

También le daban ganas de ser más productivo cuando la oía hablar de trabajo. De hecho, le había dado algunas sorpresas a Inglaterra desde entonces.

Al final, aunque sólo sea por dejar de pasar por delante de la joyería (y porque le quitaron el cartel y creyó que alguien más los había comprado, dándole un buen susto) es que entró y los compró.

La transacción fue interesante.

El dependiente, un hombre enjuto con un bigotito fino no creyó que tuviera dinero suficiente, ni que una joya de ese calibre fuera adecuada para un macarra como él... sólo por eso es que podría haberle tomado gusto a ir a menudo a joyerías y tiendas caras.

Al final se los habían puesto en una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul marino y había pasado una semana mirándolas y escondiéndolas en varios lugares de la casa de un lado a otro sin saber cómo dárselas. Cuando había por fin llegado a golpear su puerta en Bruselas, una de las raras veces en que él bajaba al continente y no al revés, es que las había escondido en su bolsillo.

Bélgica, que está echada frente la tele tomando una cerveza, en tenis, pants cortos y una holgada camiseta, se acerca a la puerta sin pensar que sea él. Cuando abre la puerta el pelirrojo levanta las cejas y se sonroja ipso facto, aun cuando ella sonríe bastante complacida con la sorpresa.

El chico entonces no llega a levantar la cabeza… palabras clave: pantalones cortos.

—Ehm... ¡Hola! —se agacha un poco a ver si así.

—¿Eh? —sacude un poco la cabeza y se sonroja.

Bélgica se ríe y se le echa al cuello para abrazarle. El escocés sonríe un poco y la rodea de la cintura.

—¡No me has avisado que vendrías! ¡Mira que fachas las mías!

—¿Qué fachas? —pregunta bajando la mano un poco sin acabar de atreverse a que baje del todo.

—¡Pues estas! —tira de él para meterle a la casa del todo y se ríe un poco sonrojándose otra vez.

Entra cerrando la puerta tras él, aprovechando para que la próxima vez que ponga la mano sea en el muslo. A ella no le importa en realidad, sonriendo contenta y abrazándole un poco de la cintura, empezando a caminar con él hacia la sala.

—Esto es una sorpresa o más bien... Te has equivocado de felpudo.

—¿No habíamos quedado esta semana?

—No. Anda, ¡eh! Que no me quejo en lo absoluto, sólo que según yo nos veríamos hasta el que sigue. De hecho estaba a punto de llamarte —le mira de reojo.

—¿Hasta el que sigue? ¡Dijiste que tenías esa cosa el domingo, pero que bajara igual!

—Que bajaras igual si querías venir conmigo a la cosa el domingo... Asumí que no querrías.

—Ni siquiera acabé de enterarme qué era.

—¡Eso es porque no me oyes! —protesta aunque... Es que le da mucho gusto que haya venido.

—Sí te oigo, pero dijiste que daba igual y luego no me lo contaste.

Ella se muerde el labio porque es que... Sí, como el pelirrojo no suele venir no toma demasiado tiempo en intentar que lo haga.

—Vale, vale... Creo que sí es mi culpa —admite sentándose en el sillón y tirando de él para que se le caiga encima. Escocia lo hace, aunque toma la cerveza de encima de la mesa, dando un trago.

—¿Y entonces de qué va eso del domingo? —puede que se acabe la cerveza porque está muerto de calor.

—Es una de esas cosas horribles a las que... Bueno, quizás no tengamos que ir —le deja tomarla sin protestar en lo absoluto, echada en bastante medida sobre él, a pesar del calor.

—Mmmm... Qué bien suena —pone los ojos en blanco y la belga sonríe.

—Es con España, Romano y Vati.

—Aún mejor —tan sarcástico, levanta la botella de cerveza a modo de brindis.

—Ya sé que lo odias, por eso siempre pongo pretextos para que no vayas —se le repega, así que el chico se deja caer sobre ella—. Aunque en honor a la verdad y en contra de toda de toda mi prudencia, he de decir que podrías venir una vez y darte cuenta de que no son para nada tan malos como crees.

—Suenas como _Cymru_...

—Ihhh! ¡Lo que me ha dichooooo! —pone cara de drama y Escocia se ríe en su cuello —. ¡Ya sé que no te gusta! Ya... Ya está. Les digo que no vamos.

—Si quieres ir tú puedo volver al norte el domingo por la mañana.

Bélgica arruga la nariz porque ya que vino, mejor podrían hacer otra cosa.

—¿Qué tal que mejor nos vamos el finde entero a algún sitio?

—¡Escapar! —sonríe porque eso suena bien—. ¿A dónde?

Ella se ríe, pensándoselo un poco.

—¿A dónde llevar al niño ermitaño...? —se mesa la barbilla.

—¡Eh! —protesta y piensa en besarla, sonrojándose y sin hacerlo.

—Quizás podamos ir a... Un lugar concurrido, lleno de gente y actividades...

—Mmmm... ¿Hay algún concierto pronto? —sonríe.

—¡Ah! ¡Concierto!

—¿No te referías a eso?

Y creo que fue Irlanda el que me informo esto. El _tomorrowland_ es como EL festival de música electrónica que ocurre cada año en Bélgica. Y es justo este finde. Sólo Bélgica debería saberlo y no sé cómo no pensó en ir.

—Me dijiste que era esta semana, de eso me acuerdo —añade el escocés—. Ese del _Neverland_ o algo así.

—No, pero... Es la semana que viene. Sí, el _Tomorrowland_.

—¿La semana que viene? Diría que dijiste esta —frunce un poco el ceño.

—No, no... Estoy segura que es el veinticinco.

—Ah, mira qué lista, ¿y qué finde es este?

—El del diecinueve —hasta al mejor cazador se le va la liebre.

—Dile a tu amante _Germany_ que no te de tan duro que se te pasan las fechas —bromea.

—¿Que qué? —se sonroja un poco y se ríe igual—. ¡Ningún amante nada! Es... —se gira a buscar su teléfono y levanta un montón las cejas al ver que, en efecto... Es ese fin de semana—. ¡No me jodas!

—¿Ves? Te deja atontada.

—¡No! Si alguien me deja atontada eres tú... ¡Si él en concreto va a matarme! Llevo toda la semana firmando actas como si fuera... ¡Oh cielos! —le entra un ataque de risita nerviosa pensando que de verdad ha perdido TODA UNA SEMANA en su vida sin saber cómo ha ocurrido.

—Claro, a mí culpas y a él disculpas, ¿lo ves? ¿Lo ves? —protesta sonriendo.

—Pfff... ¡Es que si hasta puse juntas y moví toda la agenda! ¡Qué desastre! —se echa atrás negando con la cabeza—. Agh, lo admito, ¡esto es de lo más torpe que me ha pasado!

—Nah, qué va, una vez te pusiste en el camino de mi puño... ¿Tienes que hablarle ahora?

—Nah, que voy a hablarle ahora —niega con la cabeza pensando que antes tiene que pensar qué demonios va a inventarse.

—Puedo esperar aquí escuchando como le dices cosas guarras, en serio...

—¡Deja de molestarme con él! —le da un golpe en la panza. No muy fuerte, claro. Él se ríe porque peores golpes le aguanta a Irlanda, desde luego—. Ve por unas cervezas, ¿vale? Y yo le voy llamando... Ya para cuando lleguemos a la parte del orgasmo puedes volver.

—Ah, claro, claro, el juego previo de escondidas y todo eso. Lo entiendo, lo entiendo —se incorpora.

—Exactamente. No me inspiro tanto si estás aquí —aún así se sonroja sin un poquito con todo esto.

El británico hace un gesto con la mano y se sonroja pensando en quitarse la camiseta para que... se inspire. Se sonroja y carraspea sin hacerlo, yendo a por cerveza. Ella le mira irse y se revuelve un poco, la verdad más interesada en arreglarse y peinarse y en pensar qué tan mal se ve que en el asunto con Alemania.

Para cuando vuelve, lleva las dos cervezas en una mano y se está guardando la cajita en el bolsillo otra vez con la otra, pensando en que podría decirle ahora "¿Y si te pones estos en las orejas en vez de los que llevas?" Unos instantes más tarde opina que suena fatal.

Se suelta el pelo que traía mal amarrado e intenta ponérselo en una de esas posiciones de "despeinado sensual" que tan bien le saldrían a Galia pero que a ella... no acaban por convencerla.

Así que se lleva el teléfono a la oreja marcando el número de Alemania y levantándose del sillón, buscando verse reflejada en el cristal del cuadro que tiene tras la mesa del comedor, pensando que estos pantalones cortos son un DESASTRE y no está todo lo bien depilada que quisiera, entrando un poco en pánico y dando vueltecitas sobre sí misma. Cosa MUY rara, Alemania no le contesta.

Alemania en las montañaaaaaas~ Literal. Con Helvetia. Alemania y sus mujeres… Y Germania y Austria, queremos aclarar.

Ella se sienta otra vez en el sillón, dejándole un mensaje breve al alemán y haciéndose la desinteresada.

—¿Ya? —le pasa una cerveza.

—Es que no me contesta... ¿Ves? Eres tú el único capaz de dejarme satisfecha —la toma y le da un trago, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Él se lo pierde —se encoge de hombros y se sienta a su lado, tomando un trago también.

—Es muuuuy raro que no conteste —se le echa encima y se va sobre su mejilla a darle un besito rápido—. Me gusta que estés aquí. Tengo que aprovechar... ¿Podrías cambiarme la bombilla del baño?

—¿Va en serio? ¿De todo lo que puedo hacerte eso es lo que me pides? —eso se supone que era una insinuación sutil… A saber dónde está exactamente la sutileza. Ella se muere de risa.

—No pretendes que te diga "ah, ya que estás aquí, cógeme por fuerza por detrás hasta que ya no sepa ni cómo me llamo", ¿verdad? —se sonroja bastante al decir esto, pero no deja de mirarle.

—Ehm... ¿cómo es eso de por fuerza por detrás? —trata de sonar más desinteresado de lo que está. ROJO como su pelo.

—Es más... me imaginaba la... Postura. Es... Ugh!

—Ehm... _yes?_ —levanta las cejas. Bélgica le pone una mano en la cara y se la gira un poco bestia.

—Si ni siquiera nos hemos dado un beso de saludo.

—Ah... bueno, eso —ojos en blanco... mientras se humedece los labios de forma completamente obvia aunque inconsciente.

—¿Qué imaginas tú que sea eso de con fuerza y...? —deja la cerveza en la mesa de centro y aprovecha para acercaaaarse.

—Algo así un poco... s-salvaje —balbucea imaginando unas cuantas cosas desde ya.

—Salvaje. Si yo soy una... Dama —besito en el cuello.

—¿Lo eres?

—¡Lo dudas, además!

—Ehm... ¿No? —ni siquiera está seguro de la respuesta correcta, así de idiotizado está con el prospecto de que le beses.

Y es que le encanta sentirle idiotizado, ahí va a capturarle el lóbulo de la oreja y le abre el cinturón.

—Creo que vamos a ir directo.

Escocia la toma de la cintura, pensando que no puede referirse a ir al concierto, ¿no? La belga se le sube a las piernas con una a cada lado, a lo que el pelirrojo baja las manos para meterlas por debajo de los pantalones cortos... ella sonríe, separándose un poco y arqueando la espalda.

—Es perfectamente conveniente que estés aquí. Mucho más que estar viendo la tele.

—A-ah... ¿sí? —pero cuanto alarde de ingenio... aunque las manos no las detiene.

— _Yes_... —se le acerca a los labios y se detiene antes de besarle—. Deberías estar aquí siempre...

—Siempre —susurra sin ni saber lo que dice.

Bélgica sonríe un poco y le besa con ganas y de manera altamente guarra, porque hoy por lo que veo tiene ganas de marcha bestia. Seguro va a sentir la cajita cuando le pase las manos por encima. Sigue besándole, pero con la habilidad de _multitasking_ clásica de cualquier mujer, se pregunta qué es lo que trae en el bolsillo cuando lo siente, palpándolo un poco.

Lo que pasa es que con la nula habilidad cerebral de él, no lo nota. Con la respiración un poco agitada, la chica se separa levemente del beso bajando la vista hacia el bulto.

—¿Qué es esto?

Hay uno igual de interesante en sus regiones vitales. Pero ese sí sabe qué es. Lo raro es que tenga dos.

—Eh... pues... —se sonroja otra vez.

—¿Te hiciste un implante...?

—¿Implante? —demasiados lugares a donde ir y demasiado poca sangre para cubrir la demanda. Ella se ríe porque al parecer sólo ella está captando su chiste.

—Aquí... —señala el bulto correcto—. ¿Qué es?

—Mi... —baja la cabeza a mirar y lo tapa con las manos, apartándola y levantándose de golpe. Cosa que no podría tomarla más por sorpresa, levanta las cejas y le mira hacer —. Oh, _bollocks_.

—¿Eh...?

—No es... no es nada —le da hasta la espalda.

—¿Cómo no va a ser nada? Mira cómo te has puesto.

—Es... no tiene importancia —se gira a ella, escondiéndola a su espalda.

—¿No...?

—¿No íbamos al... concierto? —aún está empalmado, además.

—¿No crees que estábamos un poco a la mitad de algo interesante?

—Eh... _yes_ —carraspeo—. _Yes_ —da un pasito adelante con la caja a la espalda. Nota que no puede dejarla en ningún sitio ni esconderla, da un pasito atrás, baila un poco adelante y atrás hasta que...—S-Se me... se me han pasado las ganas.

La belga inclina la cabeza porque es que, querido, no parece típicamente que se te hayan pasado... Hasta frunce un poco el ceño y le mira directamente al otro bulto.

—Me parece que ese memo no le llegó a tu cuerpo.

El británico se mira idiotamente y se sonroja más porque está muy, muy excitado efectivamente. Ella sonríe y se levanta.

—¿Qué me estás escondiendo?

— _NOTHING!_ —chillidito culpable, pasito atrás.

—Somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho... ¡Sí que me escondes algo! —pasito al frente, más sonrisa. Él niega con la cabeza y se topa la espalda con el mueble—. _Touche!_ —levanta las manos y se las pone al cuello.

Al pelirrojo se le acelera un montón el corazón, sintiendo que además no podría detenerla demasiado ahora, teniendo que esconder la cajita a la espalda.

—No te lo voy a decir, me hagas lo que me hagas —cielos, ¿podrías pedirlo más a gritos?

—¡Ajá, así que no sólo soy yo la que quiere marcha!

— _W-Whaaat?_

Ella baja las dos manos por su pecho, haciendo que al chico se le acelere un montón la respiración y el corazón.

—Así que esto va de obligarte... Sacarte la ropa.

—¿Obligarme? —parpadea un poco.

—Es decir... Hacer que lo... Agh! —siente que se le cae la tensión sexual en solo un instante sólo por ocupar esa palabra—. ¡Tú has dicho me hagas lo que me hagas!

—Pues... ehm...

La rubia suspira porque todo esto a veces sigue pareciéndole muy torpe.

—¿Qué pasa? Yo sólo pensaba toquetearte un poco hasta que me dijeras.

—Q-Que... ni así te voy a decir —aprieta los ojos porque sólo se ha puesto un poco en guardia, tampoco le parecía tan mal el juego, él mismo estaba dando consentimiento, así que ni era como de forzarle realmente.

—Si no piensas decirme qué es, ¿para qué lo has traído? —le acaricia un poco la mejilla y le da un beso ahí.

—Tú no me... no me forzarías a hacer esto, ¿verdad? —pregunta un poco vulnerable. Bélgica se humedece los labios y cambia la actitud.

—Yo no te forzaría nunca a hacer nada... ¿Te sientes...?

— _I mean_... es un juego, ¿verdad? Es... algo como... un rol nada más —se humedece los labios porque sabe que se está cargando todo el ambiente. Ella parpadea una vez tratando de comprender qué es lo que está suponiendo.

—Pensé que querías que... Te... Sí. Sí, tal cual como un rol.

El escocés traga saliva y asiente, nervioso.

—Pero realmente no quieres... es decir... sólo es... no es... _I mean_... _Bollocks_ —protesta apretando los ojos, poniéndose de mal humor.

—Eh, eh... Calma —le acaricia un poco el pecho, pensando que esto tiene que ver con lo que le ha dicho de que lo pasaría bien si fuera con ella el domingo—. No es que realmente quiera forzarte a nada. Eso incluye forzarte a... Forzarte en un rol. ¿Por qué te crispa tanto?

—No... No pasa nada, sólo he sobre reaccionado un poco... —no le mira.

La chica traga saliva sabiendo que algo pasa pero sin ser capaz de determinar qué, lo que sí es que decide que tenerle aun aprisionado contra el mueble no ayuda. Se mueve buscándole la mirada.

—Ven, vamos al jardín a respirar un poco de aire fresco —propone dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Eso quieres, que los vecinos vean como me tienes? —trata de bromear, sonrojándose más él solo.

La belga sonríe un poquito más pero no está segura de si hay algo de seriedad en sus palabras. No deja de preocuparle un poco no poderle leer bien el día de hoy.

—Uhh... Eso suena otra vez bastante sexy —responde sin meterse mucho en líos, ofreciéndole la mano para que se la tome.

El pelirrojo saca la mano con la cajita y vuelve a esconderla sacando la otra. Carraspea. Bélgica sonríe, sin poder evitarlo, tomándole de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos. Escocia la mira a los ojos y ella le aprieta la mano con suavidad.

— _I love you. And I love your free spirit._

Hasta se le cae la cajita al suelo. Se queda con la boca abierta como un tonto y la belga se sonroja porque no recuerda habérselo dicho así tan... Así. Pero hace mucho que quiere decírselo. ¡Mucho!

No, nunca se lo había dicho tan claramente... y hasta hace un esfuerzo por no llorar como un bebé. Bélgica le sonríe un poco, sonrojadita, abrazándole y temiendo un poco, sinceramente, asustarle con esa declaración. Pero ella lo sabe muy bien desde los juegos de Glasgow...

—Yo también a ti, mucho... no sabes cuánto —susurra.

La chica le aprieta contra sí con fuerza con esa respuesta, conmoviéndose sin haber esperado la respuesta de vuelta. Él también la aprieta y le busca un beso, que ella le devuelve, tomándole del cuello y cerrando los ojos.

Beso de amoooor verdadero.

 _Puking rainbows_ , dice Irlanda. Gales sólo sonríe un poco de lado.

Un poco más tarde, cuando se separan, la levanta de las rodillas como princesa y se la lleva directa al cuarto. Ella sonríe sin impedírselo y sin dejar de mirarlo con ojos de corazón. Y creo que va a ser hasta el _apres les_... Que va a ser como a las tres de la mañana. Pues con la duración de Escocia... Sí.

Y Bélgica dice que estás LOCA si crees que no lo vamos a escribir… lo que sigue. Ejem.

Completamente agotada y sonriente, le acaricia el desnudo pecho, mirándole a los ojos. Él sonríe apoyando la cabeza sobre un antebrazo y con la otra mano en su cintura.

—Creo que... —aun tiene la respiración medio agitada—, voy a decirte eso más seguido si este es el resultado...

El británico aprieta los ojos y se ríe, acercándose a esconderse un poco en ella. La belga le deja esconderse, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—¿Va todo bien?

Él asiente y le hace algunos cariñitos con la nariz. La belga se muerde el labio, acordándose de la cajita y queriendo preguntarle pero... Escocia no se entera, siguiendo a lo suyo. Así que ella sonríe con los cariñitos, dibujándole un poco la espalda sobre el tatuaje, distraídamente. Bosteza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?

—¿Mmm?

—Juntos, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos? ¿Año y medio?

—Mjm... —cierra los ojos y creo que no ha oído cuanto realmente.

Bélgica sonríe un poco y le peina levemente, sabiendo muy bien que como buen hombre va a dormirse en un instante y ella se siente súper activa. Efectivamente, se va a dormir en cero coma.

Ella le sigue haciendo cariñitos y se le vuelve a ocurrir la idea de que hoy sería el día ideal para que... Otra vez... Tuviera un retraso... Uno de verdad. ¿Qué mejor forma para hacer un bebé que después de lo que acababan de hacer? Sonríe un poquito con la idea, cerrando los ojos e imaginándose un poco toooodo el proceso, fantaseando con ello.

Una pequeña primita para Vaticano, para que tenga con quien jugar. Una Britania en miniatura.

Abre los ojos como PLATOS con esa idea, notando por primera vez que EN EFECTO podría tener una pequeña Britania. O tal vez un niño del que Vati pueda enamorarse. La mezcla entre un británico y un latino es... Gales.

Gracias subconsciente… O tal vez un monísisismo pequeño Inglaterra Dos. Francia querría robártelo seguro.

—¡No! ¡No voy a tener a un Inglaterra! —grita en plena madrugada.

— _What?_ —Escocia parpadea despertándose un poco.

—No, no voy a... No quiero que se parezca... —se revuelve un poco medio dormida.

—Ven ven —la abraza para calmarla, con los ojos cerrados.

—Va a ser un bebé muy lindo y se va a parecer a Alba —"y va a intentar largarse de casa a los cinco años" le explica, más despierta que dormida.

— _Yes, yes_... —bosteza él y la chica se le acurruca.

—¿Estás despierto?

—¿Mmm? —no, no lo está.

—Que si estás despierto —le mueve un poco para despertarle.

—Nnn... ¿pasa? —entreabre los ojos.

—Que si estás despierto. Estaba soñando algo...

—Era una pesadilla... no te preocupes —se cambia de postura.

—No necesariamente... —suspira moviéndose con él.

—¿No? —bosteza un poco.

—Soñé que teníamos un bebé —suelta y al escocés se le corta el bostezo en seco. La chica se le acurruca un poco—. Y se parecía a _England_...

— _W-What?_

—No quiero que se parezca a _England_.

—Oh... hum...

Bélgica bosteza también y cierra los ojos. Y el que no va a dormir ahora es él, que se siente como en la canción " _Miracles_ " de _Els amics de les arts_ , que va sobre una pareja normal en la cual la chica siente que faltan emociones a su relación, que quiere ser madre, pero él aún no está preparado para ello.

Pues le queda la canción, un poco de pánico para Escocia entonces.

Esta vez ella no tarda en dormirse, dejándole con la idea flotando en la mente. Él la mira con cara de muchas circunstancias mientras duerme. _Creepy_ , como Rusia.

No es hasta bien entrada la mañana siguiente que despierta Bélgica con las cobijas todas enredadas en las piernas y sintiendo un montón de calor. Le toma unos segundos reaccionar. No es hasta que nota que aun esta desnuda que sonríe y busca un poco a Escocia a su lado. Pero no está.

Se toma unos segundos para pasarse las manos por el pelo... Y un poco el cuerpo sonriendo un poquito porque lo de ayer ha estado muy bien. Se pregunta si acaso es SÚPER tarde y por eso no está, girándose a mirar el reloj en su buró.

Es tarde, pero no es medio día tampoco. Se levanta echándose por encima su bata de casa notando la puerta del baño abierta, lo que indica que ahí no está. Va a mear antes que cualquier otra cosa y tan solo unos minutos más tarde se va a las escaleras a buscarle abajo. De hecho, está desnudo fumando en la terraza, ha fumado bastante.

—¿Albaaa? —le llama, pero él no se mueve. Tarda un poco en encontrarlo pero al final, tampoco es que la casa sea tan grande—. _Hey_... —saluda abriendo la puerta de la terraza y levantando un poco las cejas al notar que... Bueno... Está casi como dios lo trajo al mundo. Escocia desvía la mirada sólo un segundo.

— _Morning_.

—Calor, ¿eh? —se le acerca sonrojándose un poquito hasta ponerle las manos en los hombros. En realidad está bastante helado—. Whoa... ¡Estás helado!

Él se encoge de hombros. Bélgica le acaricia los hombros y el cuello y se agacha a abrazarle.

—¿Ya desayunaste?

Escocia niega, dejándola hacer.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le da un besito en la mejilla.

—Pensar...

—¿En qué?

—En... Lo que has dicho antes.

—¿En qué que he dicho antes? —le mira de reojo, no tan consciente de esa conversación nocturna como debería.

—En mitad de la noche... ¿Estabas soñando?

La belga parpadea, tratando de hacer memoria y pensando que ha pensado y soñado muchas cosas.

—Anoche... Soñé muchas cosas.

—Entonces no te preocupes —le quita importancia.

—Soñé que teníamos un bebé que se parecía a _England_ —suelta de repente sin pensar, acordándose de golpe. El pelirrojo palidece otra vez, paralizándose de levantarse como iba a hacer —. Oh... Cielos. ¿Te dije eso anoche?

El británico aprieta los ojos.

—Oh... ¡Oh! Que... Uff... —se muerde el labio al ver esa reacción, irguiéndose y mirándole preocupada.

—Qué... ¿Qué?

—¿E-Estabas pensando en eso entonces?

—Ehm... ¿Tú no?

Bélgica se sonroja porque... Es que sí ha pensado en eso ya bastantes veces.

—Ehm... Creo que esto es como de una plática más... Formal.

—¿Tanto has pensado en ello? —intenta no apretar los ojos. Ella abre la boca para contestar y la cierra... Y la abre otra vez.

—Me ha pasado por la mente varias veces. Lo que no quiere decir que... Nada. Es decir... Es... Bueno, es algo de lo que podríamos hablar... Quizás... Al menos para saber lo que piensa el otro.

—¿Y tú piensas que...?

—Pienso que... Pienso... —vacila un poquito, revolviéndose. Escocia se pasa una mano por el pelo, agobiado y asustado—. Sólo creo que quizás algún día... Como cualquier persona creo yo que piensa en ello.

—Es decir... Quisieras...

La chica toma aire y se abraza un poco a su bata.

—Quisiera hablarlo contigo y llegar a una conclusión juntos... Es... Es que es una historia más larga, _Alba_. ¿Quieres que te cuente? —se muerde el labio y él asiente—. Hace unos meses tuve un... Retraso.

— _What?_

—Fue de un par de semanas... Y estaba tratando de averiguar cómo iba a decírtelo y... Bueno, al final me vino la regla otra vez y todo fue un desfase hormonal porque no descansé del anticonceptivo y... —se pasa la mano por el pelo y aprieta los ojos—. No trascendió en nada aparentemente.

—No parece que no trascendiera... —responde y se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso. Ella cambia el peso de pie.

—Después de eso sólo... Pensé. ¿Qué habría pasado de haber sido otra cosa...? ¿Cómo reaccionarías o...? ¿Cómo serías de padre? ¿Cómo sería tener hijos contigo...?

—¿Y qué habría pasado?

—No lo... No lo sé. Eso es algo que claramente no dependía sólo de mí.

—¿No?

Ella parpadea un poco y se humedece los labios.

—O quizás... Sí.

Escocia le mira desconsolado, sin saber cómo... hacer esto.

—He estado buscando el momento de hablar de ese contigo.

—¿Y qué querías decirme?

—Para empezar lo que había ocurrido.

—Eso... Está bien.

—Y ya que estábamos...

—Ajá...

—Quizás saber qué pensabas de ello...

—Eso intento querer saber de ti —la mira aun agobiado y la chica cambia el peso de pie.

—Pues... Fue un alivio saber que no estaríamos en la incómoda situación de... Vernos forzados a nada —explica con mucho cuidado—, sin embargo...

—Ajá...

—Es un tema que pienso que podríamos hablar.

—Eso hacemos.

—Mira, Alba... Sé que esto es un tema muy fuerte que implica todo un grupo de compromisos. Y estamos hablando de ello exactamente como no quería yo hablarlo, lo cual hace que sea un desastre. Sólo... Olvídate de la presión y no pienses ni un segundo en ello. Digas lo que digas... O lo que yo diga, todo como siempre es negociable, ¿vale? Sólo...

Escocia bufa un poco exasperado.

—No te enfades —suplica la belga.

— _What?_

—Es que estás enfadado —le mira desconsolada—. Sólo es una plática.

—¡Porque me tienes miedo! —suelta de golpe, un poco alterado. Bélgica le mira a los ojos.

—A lo que le tengo miedo es a que te enfades, te espantes y decidas que es mejor largarte…

El pelirrojo se pone las manos en la cara, agobiado porque más asustado está él.

—Tarde o temprano puedes terminar por pensar que tu libertad es mejor que... Esto y... —se le echa al cuello para abrazarle.

—Y tú que prefieres tener hijos.

—No PREFIERO tener hijos, sólo he pensado en tenerlos.

—¡Pues qué voy a saber yo!

—¡Mi prioridad no es tener hijos! Es... Estar juntos —y nota como el pelirrojo respira con eso—. Y si pensamos en hijos estaría bien, pero si definitivamente no quieres... Supongo que podríamos tener un gato o peces o... Yo que sé.

—Es decir... Sí que quieres.

—Serías buen papá —tan ilusionada. El chico aprieta los ojos otra vez—. Pero si no quieres no pasa nada... Prefiero saberlo —se apresura a aclarar.

—Ni siquiera vivimos juntos para plantear esto.

—Podríamos empezar por... Ahí —le mira.

— _But..._ —duda. La niña del chocolate le mira y sonríe un poquito—. _But_... ¿Y la... gente? —es que sabe que es él quien va a tener que ir a casa de ella. Bélgica se encoge de hombros.

—No sé... Estoy segura de que podemos encontrar alguna manera de que funcione...

—Mmm… —no muy seguro. Ella se humedece los labios.

—¿Tú no has pensado en nada de todo esto? —pregunta suavemente.

El escocés niega y ella suspira otra vez.

—Siento que todo esto salga así... Ahora es toda una conversación rara —explica y se recarga en la mesa de la terraza—. Pero bueno, ya que estamos igual hablando de ello... ¿Tú estás bien con todo cómo está?

En respuesta, Escocia aprieta los ojos.

—Puedes decir que sí... —susurra—, si yo sé que… es una cosa difícil la que planteo, tanto que no me había atrevido a decírtelo antes...

—La verdad es que necesito pensar más al respecto.

—Está bien —asiente mordiéndose un poco el labio y pensando que muy probablemente todo sea raro ahora. Aprieta los ojos—. _Waffles?_

Escocia asiente y agradece encendiéndose otro puro. Ella asiente también, acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de ir a la cocina, preguntándose si acaso habrá echado todo a perder.

Él se queda pensando porque ya había hablado esto con Gales, pero nunca se había parado realmente a pensar con detenimiento, siempre le contestaba sarcásticamente que Bruselas estaba más cerca de Londres que Edimburgo... Pero sus gentes. Sus gentes del norte, siempre había estado ahí aun cuando vivir tan al norte era un desafío. Vivir ahí era parte de su filosofía de vida y rebeldía personal.

A media preparación de los gofres es que Bélgica descubre con bastante claridad que esto... Era una idiotez. Escocia era un hombre completamente libre que tenía dificultades para llamar esto una relación... Pensar que querría dejar todo eso para irse con ella y formar una familia era un grave error y ahora mismo a ella le parecía una estupidez siquiera haberlo planteado. Él no lo había pensado siquiera. Aprieta los ojos contando el tiempo de cocinado del _waffle,_ lamentando estar en esto justo después de la noche tan... dulce que habían tenido.

Pero ella, piensa el escocés, nunca había habido alguien como ella y estaba claro que ella quería algo más y si quería seguir, lo único que podía hacer con esto era postergarlo... Pero tarde o temprano sería impostergable, ella seguro le daría un ultimátum.

— _Albaaa_. ¡Ya está el desayuno!

Sale de sus pensamientos más o menos y se mete en la casa otra vez, completamente desnudo todavía. Ella le sonríe un poco una sonrisilla nerviosa, poniéndole el plato en un lugar con una cerveza. Se sonroja un poco al notar que siiiigue desnudo, siendo claro indicativo eso de que todo está raro.

— _Thank you_.

— _You are very welcome_ —decide ignorar su desnudez y tratar de normalizar esto lo más posible—. Ehm... Entonces... No sé si quieras... ¡Ir al festival o...!

— _Yes_ , ¿tú no? —le mira un poco desconsolado. Belbel sonríe y asiente.

—Si hace meses que tengo los boletos. Tu hermano me dijo que vendría, ¿sabes si al final si va a venir?

—No he hablado con él —admite.

—Bueno, ya nos enteraremos... —le da un trago a su cerveza mucho más largo de lo que ameritaría en el desayuno.

—¿Quieres que le pregunte?

—Nah, no en realidad... —asegura, porque sólo estaba intentando sacar conversación. Extiende la mano hacia él con esa manía de los latinos de tocar a la gente. Escocia se humedece los labios porque sí está todo raro y tal vez lo esté hasta que... Se resuelva todo—. Podemos hacer como que no tuvimos esta rara conversación... Y... Sólo... —suspira —. Todo iba muy bien...

—No sé si pueda hacer eso... ¿Eso quieres?

Ella se revuelve un poco.

—Para ser sincera querría... saber un poco más que es lo que has pensado de primera impresión de todo esto aunque sea un " _Belgium_ , estás loca".

— _Sorry_ , esto es… —toma la cerveza y se le acaba de un trago—. He pensado que... Nada, nada en realidad.

Bélgica se humedece los labios y gira la cara, asintiendo y quitando la mano de encima de la mesa.

—Vamos a olvidarnos de todo esto entonces —decide. Escocia suspira porque eso suena lo más fácil—. Pensé que toda esta conversación podría ser un diálogo, ¿sabes? Como siempre son nuestras conversaciones. Pero... no sé si te preocupa decirme lo que realmente piensas o realmente no te interesa lo bastante... Pero al final parece que yo he llenado una solicitud y la he ido a entregar en una ventanilla y... Ya.

—No sé qué decirte, _Belgium_... —se ve las manos por un segundo y la rubia le mira un poco desconsolada—. A mí también me da miedo decir algo incorrecto... O que no es lo que quieres oír.

—Preferiría que dijeras algo incorrecto a que no digas nada.

—Yo no...

—No hay nada peor que un... No. No quiero ser padre ni quiero vivir contigo y estamos muy bien así —suspira—. O eso creo. En fin... Voy a ducharme.

Él aprieta los ojos pensando que, diga lo que diga, es incorrecto. Bélgica se va a las escaleras sin decir nada más. Altos niveles de densidad en esta historia.

* * *

 _No te enfades mucho con Escocia, lo suyo es patológico. ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	2. Chapter 2

Había un póster de Galia en el bar al que fueron. Digo, de Marilyn. Así como tamaño natural, ella con un vestido rojo espectacular. Gales se puso nervioso y juró comprarle uno igual. Un vestido digo. Seguro a la gala le va a hacer mucha ilusión. Y al mundo entero también.

Germania dice que quiere fotos.

Ya debe llevar tiempo ella buscando uno blanco como el... como EL vestido de Marilyn. "¡Mañana vamos a la modista a que te haga uno!" grita el británico.

Es que... Gales y Germania… Galia entrecierra los ojos y pregunta si los podría convencer de hacer algo los dos juntos porque Germania no es Roma que quiere seducir al chico y Gales no le odia tanto a él.

Gales parpadea y se sonroja... Oh cielos…

—¿Los... d-dos?

Gales NUNCA ha participado en un trío… ¡Ha! No me lo creo. Tal vez con Francia, vamos, insisto que sí pudo mezclar a Suiza y a Bélgica...

Con el francés y con Suiza. Y Francia se ahogó en una nube de amor. O tal vez con Prusia, porque Suiza asegura que con él NO.

Gales aprieta los ojos y Francia le manda a decir a España que él no hace esas cosas. España, que ahora mismo está en el mundo de las combinaciones, le ignora y pregunta que si Romanito...

—¡¿Romanito?! ¿Qué con Romanito? —pregunta Romanito.

Si le molestaría invitar a alguien. Sólo para probar y jugar, no por otra cosa porque hacer el amor con Romanito es excelente y perfecto como es hasta ahora en todas las formas en que sucede.

(Irlanda le manda decir a Gales que sería RARO y enfermo acostarse con el padre de Inglaterra...)

—A... ¿Alguien... cómo quién? —cejas italianas fruncidas.

(Seychelles dice que a ella también le gusta Germania, sólo por joder. Irlanda se calla de golpe y la mira IN-CRÉ-DU-LO.)

—E-eeeeeh... —la verdad es que España está pensando en Veneciano... o en Austria. (¡¿Veneciano, de verdad?!) (Eh, no le juzguéis, ¡Romanito soñó con él y Roma!)

—¿Ajaaa? —Romano está pensando en Prusia.

—No sé, ¿quién te haría gracia? —pregunta España.

—Ehhh... —se acuerda del sueño y se sonroja —. Propón y te digo...

—Mmmm... Ve... —empieza y al menor se le ensombrece la mirada—. Bélgica. Bélgica, eso. Estaba pensando en ella.

—¿De-De verdad? —el italiano hace cara de extrañeza. España carraspea.

—Ehm... bueno, digo... es raro, pero... ella me cae bien y... a ti también y...

—Prusia.

—¿Eh?

—Sería raro y no sé si te enfocarías en esto... Mmm... ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! Helena —se sonroja.

—¡Helena! —creo que ya sé de quién estaba realmente enamorado España cuando era pequeño. Calcado a su padre. Pero CALCADO.

Romanito se sonroja porque repentinamente siente esto demasiado más posible de lo que pensaba. De hecho YA está pensando en cómo pedírselo. (De hecho... todos estamos temiendo que Vaticano se parezca a Helena cuando crezca. Y los mate a todos y conquiste al mundo. Brillante plan, Iglesia Católica.)

Cielos... España no podría parecerse más a su padre. Y está seguro de que ella va a decir que sí, obvio, es Helena.

—Cielos... De... ¿De verdad lo dices? —pregunta Romano haciendo cara de desinterés.

—¿No? ¿No quieres? Creo que... podría ser divertido.

—Bueeeeno, puede que para cambiar y des aburrirme del mismo sexo soso contigo... —se encoge de hombros y se estira por el teléfono.

—¡No seas malo! —se le echa un poco encima y se muere de risa. El italiano sonríe malignamente y le deja abrazarle igual, sin protestar esta vez.

—Es la verdad... —se sonroja un poquito, más emocionado de la idea de lo que aparenta.

—Cielos, Francia y Prusia van a envidiarme para siempre si hacemos esto —no todos tus pensamientos tienen que ser en voz alta, en serio. Lo abraza más.

—¡No vas a decirles! —es que sabe que es verdad.

—¡¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?!

—Pues así, ¿qué va a decir Vaticano cuando crezca si se entera? —le molesta.

—Que tiene el _paparino_ más cochinote que existe —se ríe.

—¡Callateeee! E invítala a comer el sábado.

España se mueeeere de risa, pensando en realidad que va a pedir hacerlo ella. Seguro es un carácter y choca un poco con Romano cuando sea adolescente porque... SEGURO va a crecer imitándole. Basta con que diga que le gusta Alemania o algo así para rebelarse.

Romano dice que a su niña NO va a gustarle Alemania como a su hermano, que su niña va a ser más lista. España dice que le va a gustar Prusia… Y _Sealand_.

Después de Francia, claro... y Roma. Ya, a quien coño no, pero... No. ¡Ella va a ser más lista! Y una complicada etapa laaaaaaarga en su infancia en la que estará enamorada de Romano. Este se sonroja un poquito.

Romano ha estado enamorado perdidamente de ella desde el día que la soñó. Pero ÉL no es un pervertido como España. Y él SÍ se comportará como su _paparino_ y le ayudará a salir de esa etapa tan rara y confusa. No va a darle cuerda con sus perversiones.

(Lo dice el nada pervertido italiano que se tardó unos quince segundos en encontrar a la pareja para un trío PERFECTA. España asegura que por eso le ama.)

El mafioso se sienta junto España con un vasito de vino y cierta sonrisa.

—¿Eh? —le mira de reojo, pero el menor bebe de su vasito sin decir nada, repegándosele un poco.

—¿Hace cuánto que no te acuestas con alguien que no sea yo? —esas preguntas difíciles.

España parpadea, parpadea otra vez y otra vez. Piensa en Britania por algún motivo traicionero pero no llegó a pasar, así que no cuenta. Cualquier cosa que pase con Francia tampoco cuenta...

Romano levanta una ceja porque esta respuesta está tardando mucho, MUCHO y se lo está teniendo que pensar demasiado.

—Estoy intentando recordar...

—Mmmm... ¿Francia?

—Puede... no me acuerdo —sonríe—. ¿Por?

—No sé, nunca hemos hecho un trío.

—Creo que tiene gracia... es una forma de saciar la curiosidad sin que sean... ya sabes, cuernos. Además, me da mucho morbo verte un poco con alguien más.

Romano levanta las cejas y sonríe porque es que no le parece ni por asomo una mala idea y sí que cree que puede darle un poco de... Sabor a su relación.

—¿Morbo verme con alguien más? —se sonroja con la idea de... Es que además Helena… Dios mío, es como perfecto.

—Pues... siendo puro sexo, ¿sabes? —se encoge de hombros. El menor se sonroja un poco más y es que a él también le da morbooooo. Se le medio esconde en el cuello.

—¿Ya le hablaste?

—Le pedí que viniera hoy y se lo propondremos los dos. Llevaré a Vati con Belbel por esta noche. Fue bueno asegurarnos primero que papá estaría ocupado.

—¿Crees que Roma se enfade si se entera? —pregunta y le BRILLAN los ojos con el prospecto.

—Nah —se ríe. El italiano arruga la nariz y... Se pone nervioso todo con que sea hoy, no crean que no.

—Veneciano dice que es buena... Muy buena.

—Maldito Veneciano que se lo supo montar... a veces me da una rabia —tan pasional. Romano levanta las cejas y le mira a los ojos.

—Podrías irte a tirártelos a todos si quieres —aunque es claro que él también piensa exactamente lo mismo.

—Ya lo sé, pero prefiero volver.

—Pero siendo un trío...

—Exacto. Hagamos un pacto tú y yo...

—¿Ajá?

—No habrá reproches de lo que pase con Helena. Ni celos. Yo te quiero a ti más que nadie en el mundo y eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, ¿vale?

Romano se humedece los labios aunque sabe que no va a ser tan siempre para ninguno de los dos.

—Vale... Aunque tampoco se vale nada más que sexo.

—Vale —le tiende la mano.

Entrelaza los dedos con los del español y le aprieta la mano, acercándose a él para darle un beso en los labios. España tira de él porque era exactamente lo que pretendía también, pero el menor se separa de golpe después de darle el beso y le suelta la mano, levantándose.

—Voy a prepararlo todo.

—Yo me llevaré a Vati —le guiña el ojo.

El mayor de los italianos se sonroja más y sale corriendo al cuarto y no tengo idea de a qué se refiere con prepararse, debe ser como... Darse un baño con sales de olor… los latinos. España suspira y silbando se va a preparar las cosas de Vati.

Todos van a envidiarte, España.

— _Paparino_ —golpea la puerta del baño cuando lo tiene todo.

—Pasaaa —canturrea y el ibérico entra con Vaticano en brazos, sonriendo.

—Nos vamos —le avisa y Romanito, que está en la tina llena de espuma, se sonroja un poco.

—Vale... Ehm... Si quieres quedarte con Bélgica y no volver hasta mañana... No tengo problema —asegura más por estar nervioso que nada.

—Nah, no creo —se acerca y le tiende un poco a Vaticano para que le dé un beso.

Le da un beso a la niña y le dice que está más guapa que nunca, y le pide que se porte bien con la tía Bélgica y que si acaso llega a ver al gruñón de su novio, que le muerda el dedo con fuerza. España se ríe sosteniéndola mientras ella mira a Romano con sus ojotes abiertos.

Romano le da la bendición lo último antes de dejarles ir. España se abalanza a besarle también y este le besa pero se quita rápidamente... Con plena intención de dejarle con ganas.

—¡Qué malo! —protesta cuando lo nota—. Si no tuviera a la niña en brazos habría metido la mano en esa pobre barrera de burbujas de jabón que tienes.

Veo que no eres el único capaz de crear expectativas, Romanito. Se sonroja, desde luego y hace un gesto con la mano.

—Vete ya que luego te enrollas hablando y como llegues después de que llegue ella... Te dejo afuera —amenaza, un poco en broma un poco en… España se muere de la risa y se va a la puerta, después de salir vuelve a meter la cabeza.

—No te olvides que te quiero, tío bueno.

—¡Callaaaa! —se hunde en el agua, sonriendo idiotamente.

Y ahí sí se va.

 **xoXOXox**

Helena... Helena antes de irse va a despedirse de Egipto con un buen beso, abrazo y susurrito de amor. Y va a recibir el correspondiente gruñido de protesta.

Pero esta vez no le importa, hasta lo disfruta, sonriendo... Porque además como siempre le roba un vestido sexy para irse. Ojos en blanco egipcios. La griega le da otro beso más, ya no la líes que se queda contigo.

¡Pero si Egipto no le hace nada! Vale, vale... ¡Es que Helena está muy contenta de que esté en casa otra vez! Con cierta curiosidad por saber qué es para lo que la han invitado a cenar, es que Helena llega a casa de España y Romano. Les ha traído una botella de vino de la que preparan en casa y unas flores... Y un cuento a Vaticano.

 **xoXOXox**

Es que poco después de la conversación de Bélgica y Escocia sobre los niños y el retraso en su regla es que España toca el timbre de la casa. Por fortuna, Bélgica está ya bañada, aunque aún haciendo un poco de dramita en su cuarto mientras tiende la cama... Ni siquiera le pide a Escocia que abra (en canicas...), baja ella directamente.

Él ha decidido recoger las cosas del desayuno. Bélgica levanta las cejas y abre la puerta cuando ve a España y a Vaticano por la mirilla.

—Hola —saluda nerviosita y un poco seria.

—Holaaa tía Bélgicaaaa —España hace a Vaticano saludar con la manita riendo.

—Aaaa zia elgiaaaa! —repite ella. Bel sonríe a pesar de todo porque Vati es muy mooooona, extendiendo las manitas hacia ella.

—Hola muñeca, ¡¿cómo estás?!

—Dile: Muy bieeeen, con muchas ganas de fiesta, de pasar el día con mi tía más guaaay —responde España poniendo voz de idiota. Ella sonríe un poco, aunque mira a España.

—¿E-El día conmigo? —pregunta.

—¡No me digas que ahora no puedes! Te llamé hace un par de días, ¿no te acuerdas?

Esta es la historia en la que Bélgica no se entera de nada.

—¡Pero era la siguiente semana! —aprieta los ojos pensando si acaso no habrá quedado en coma una semana entera sin darse cuenta—. E-Es que... Es que está _Alba_.

—Belbeeeel —suplica un poco—. Porfa, me lo prometiste.

—E-Es que acabamos de discutir y... Es que va a pensar que lo he hecho a propósito —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Discutir por? —reacomoda a Vaticano en sus brazos. La belga se sonroja un poco.

—Le... dije algo dormida sobre... Algo... Sobre... Tener hijos.

—Oh...

—No ha ido muy bien, la verdad... —se humedece los labios y extiende los brazos—. ¿Cuando regresan por ella?

—Mañana... ¿de veras no te importa? Puedo hablar con él, o llamar a Francia o a alguien...

—Lo peor que puede pasar es que se vaya… —se abraza un poco con un brazo. España se muerde un poco el labio porque tampoco quiere eso.

—Todos los británicos son iguales —protesta.

—No te preocupes... ¿Vale? Sólo... Vete y déjamela y ya está. Tranquilo —decide para NADA segura.

—¿Seguro?

—No. Pero entre más lo piense será peor. O… Sabes, espera. Dame un segundo aquí, no te muevas, ¿vale? —se mete otra vez a la casa, apretando los ojos y preguntándose qué pasa con el día de hoy que todo parece ser demasiado complicado... O señalar a un lugar en concreto. España frunce un poco el ceño y mira a Vaticano, que le mira tan desconsoladita.

— _Albaaaa_ —le llama, buscándole por ahí a ver dónde está. El pelirrojo saca la cabeza de la cocina y ella le mira preocupada—. Tenemos un problema nuevo. Bueno, en realidad... Tengo, tú... Bueno...

Escocia suspira y la mira a la cara, secándose las manos.

—No pienses mal, ¿vale? O... Algo así. Cielos hoy todo es un desastre —protesta un poco—. Está España ahí afuera.

El británico levanta las cejas y se sonroja porque... está desnudo aun. Va a buscar un delantal al menos.

—Espera, no... No va a pasar él, sólo... ¿Te acuerdas que de alguna manera perdí una semana en mi vida?

—Ah... _yes_ , ese asunto.

—Quedé de cuidar a su chiquita.

— _What? When?_ —levanta las cejas, deteniéndose en seco. La chica traga saliva.

—Hoy.

— _But_... el... _Tomorrowland_...

Le mira... Y se revuelve un poco porque lleva desde que despertó entre la espada y la pared con todo.

—Es que... No puedo decirle que no.

—Entonces... no se lo digas —responde apretando los ojos porque también él siente que antes quizás ha sido un poco tajante y se ha pasado.

—Puedes ir tú si quieres... Porque sé que esto parece también como que te puse una trampa.

—Me... me lo pensaré, déjame hablar con mi hermano.

Bélgica se humedece los labios con esta respuesta... Y asiente. Así que ahí va de vuelta a la puerta, pensando que lo más probable es que vaya a irse con su hermano mientras ella cuida a la niña... Que es más o menos parecido a lo que pudo haber pasado de haber estado embarazada en serio.

—Ya, ya he hablado con él —resume cuando llega con España, que está jugando con Vaticano.

—Muy serio tiene que ser para que tengamos que estar esperándonos en la calle —protesta.

—Es que está... desnudo —confiesa sonrojadita y es de verdad la razón por la que no lo dejó entrar. El español levanta las cejas con eso sin creerle demasiado.

—¡Pues más vale que se vista frente a mi niña! —tan indignado. Ella le mira agobiadita.

—Sí que va a vestirse, hombre... como si tu niña no hubiera visto ya a bastantes hombres desnudos —asegura cargándola. Él la fulmina un poco igual, porque de todos modos Escocia lo hace todo mal igual—. No me hagas sentir más mal hoy, España, que ya bastante...

Ojos en blanco ibéricos.

—A saber qué te ha dicho ese imbécil. Si no quiere tener hijos contigo es que es un idiota, igual que lo de no querer ni vernos, ni que le hubiéramos hecho algo.

Bélgica suspira.

—Tú más que nadie deberías entender que este tema es muy delicado... Acuérdate cuando ustedes discutieron algo parecido a esto.

—¡No es lo mismo!

—Lo es. Y no es ningún tipo de reclamo pero recuerdo muy bien un día que Romano me habló llorando justamente porque tú no querías tener un hijo.

—No lo es, yo tuve muchos en una época. ¿Cuál es la excusa de él?

—No todo el mundo está hecho para ser padre... Quizás no está en nuestro destino serlo, no es una obligación —se excusa. Ojos en blanco de nuevo.

—¿Y lo que tiene personal contra nosotros cómo lo defiendes?

—Sólo no es de vida familiar como nosotros...

—Hay cosas, Bélgica, que son indefendibles... no es como si te pegara, pero estás justificándole en cosas similares. Además, bien que le gusta que sí vayas tú con su familia y con ellos sí es familiar.

Bélgica aprieta los ojos.

—¡No es similar! ¡Sólo es una cosa que a nosotros nos gusta y a él no! ¡No es como que pueda simplemente obligarle, de hecho si yo no quisiera ir a sus cosas no iría!

—Sí, claro —bufa.

—De hecho, ¿sabes? Con esa actitud no me extraña que no quiera ir.

—¿Qué? ¡Tal vez no tendría esta actitud si viniera!

—¿Y vas a ayudarme a arreglarlo o sólo vas a decirme que elegí mal a alguien que me quiere y me respeta?

—Es que no me parece que te respete mucho.

—Ugh... Es imposible discutir contigo.

—Defendiendo causas perdidas, sí.

—¡No es una causa perdida, es la persona que YO elegí!

—¡Pues mereces a alguien mejor!

—¡No QUIERO a nadie más, ni mejor ni peor! —le grita y yo creo que Vaticano va a llorar en tres dos uno. Exacto—. ¡Ugh! ¿Ves? ¡Ya la hiciste llorar!

—¡Yo no, tú eres quien grita cosas sin sentido! —intenta quitársela, pero la belga no se deja.

—Vete ya, ya la calmaremos.

—No me voy a ir, ¡dame a mi hija!

—¿Ahora no confías en que pueda hacer que deje de llorar?

—¡Devuélvemela que la estás haciendo llorar más!

Bélgica fulmina a España sin impedir que se la quite y España la fulmina también, intentando calmar a la chiquilla.

—Quizás soy yo la que no es confiable.

—¿Esta es tu forma de decirme que no? Porque podrías haber sido un poco menos violenta —le quita la bolsa también.

—España, por favor déjamela... De verdad quiero quedármela —pide cambiando la actitud a una mucho más suave—. No te estoy diciendo que no, si tú y yo estábamos discutiendo otra cosa.

—Pues no parece, también le molestará que te la quedes, claro, es tu casa y todo eso... pero el que manda es él.

—¡No manda él! ¡Escucha lo que dices tú, cual si yo fuera una idiota! ¡No sé qué te parecería bien que hiciera, pero si no te has fijado eres tú el que me la quitó!

—¡Porque la estabas haciendo llorar, sólo falta que él le pegue o algo!

La chica le mira esta vez sí, INCRÉDULA.

—¡¿Que le... PEGUE?! ¡Piénsate bien eso y retira lo dicho!

—No me sorprendería tanto.

—Si no confías en él, no confías en mí —frunce el ceño, de verdad enfadada.

—Confiaría más en él si le conociera mejor.

—¡Yo le confiaría a él mi propia vida! Es INCREÍBLE lo que me estás diciendo.

—¡No tiene nada de increíble!

—Es increíble y ofensivo del todo, sólo porque no confías en mi buen juicio de estar con alguien incapaz de pegarle a tu niña...

—¡Podría confiar yo mismo si le conociera, pero ya te golpeó a ti!

—Fue un ACCIDENTE. ¡España, no te pases! ¡Es mi novio, estoy muy feliz con él y esto que estás haciendo es HORRIBLE!

—¿Y lo que él nos hace no es horrible?

—Es... Sólo...

—¿Hacernos discutir contigo cada vez? ¿Que tengamos que vernos casi a escondidas cuando a él le parece?

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Dime... Exactamente cómo te parece que debería actuar.

—Sólo quiero conocerle, no es justo que veáis más a su familia que a la tuya.

—Entra —le señala la puerta, quitándose para que pueda pasar.

—No, no ahora. Con Romano. Bien.

—Voy a convencerle... Pero es que no puedo meter presión en TODO. Dame tiempo.

—Vale —suspira.

—Porque lejos de presionarle a él, a quien presionas hasta ponerme histérica es a mí. Y me es imposible hacerles feliz a todos —agrega y estira las manos—. Pero no va a hacerle ningún daño, hombre.

—No puedo no presionarte, mi amor —se la da. Bélgica la abraza un poco y se acerca a él para abrazarle también.

—Anda... No seas malo.

España las abraza a las dos con mucha fuerza. Bélgica sonríe esta vez, para el drama que hacían hace un rato... Le da un beso en la mejilla y se separa. El chico la mira, suspirando otra vez.

—Vamos a estar bieeeen. Anda —le asegura y toma a Vaticano del brazo haciendo que se despida—. ¡Adiós papa! Ve a divertirte con el _paparinoooo_.

—Os quiero mucho —las vuelve a abrazar.

—Nosotras a ti también, ¿verdad, Vati? ¿Verdad?

—Mis chicas favoritas —le da un beso a cada una.

—Dale un beso a Romanito de mi parte.

—Claro que sí. Hasta mañana, Vati, hasta mañanaaaa —se despide con voz de idiota y a la niña se le humedecen los ojos de nuevo estirándose un poco para que no se vaya.

—Aww... —se enternece Bélgica—. Vamos a pasarlo bien ya cocinar y a ver la tele...

—Papá vuelve mañana, no llores mi amor. Te quierooo.

—Y nosotros a tiiiii.

Vaticano mira Bélgica un poco insegura y es entonces que España aprovecha para desaparecer con todo el dolor de su corazón, pero es que si no, no se va. Nunca se va a ir, ya lo sabía Romano. Eso, échale en cara querer más a su hija que a su amor platónico de la infancia.

Y ahí entra a la casa Bélgica sin hacerle demasiada despedida a España para que no llore.

—Vamos a dibujar, ¿quieres dibujar? De hecho... Antes... Vamos a conocer a _Aaaaalba_.

Escocia está en el cuarto, vistiéndose y llamando a Irlanda.

— _Hello?_ —contesta el irlandés.

—Pasa, capullo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Dónde estás?

—En casa aun. Ya nunca hablamos. ¿Estás tú allá?

— _Yeah_ , desde ayer.

—¡Oh! —se ríe un poco —. Bien, bien... ¿Dándole duro?

—Tanto que al final nos quedamos aquí hoy, te aviso con tiempo.

—Aquí... ¿Allí? ¿Cómo? ¿No van a ir en la noche?

—Eso es.

—¡Me hubieras dicho eso antes y le hubiera insistido a Seychelles que viniera! —protesta un poco... Como si no le hubiera insistido ya y no hubiera podido ir—. ¿No se pueden quedar todo el día en eso y ya salir en la noche, de verdad?

—No soy nadie para frenarle sus ganas de marcha —sonríe de todos modos.

—¡Pero es que es mucho más divertido si vamos varios!

—Puedes ligarte ahí a alguien.

—No quiero ligarme a nadie —primera vez en su vida que dice esas palabras.

—No me refiero a un tío, que conste —aun así está impresionado.

—No, no... Yo tampoco. Ni chico ni chica, ahora ya tengo novia —creo que hasta a él mismo le impresiona tenerla.

—Aaaawww —es que le encanta molestar.

—Bah, has todo el awww que quieras, yo no soy un descerebrado como tú al que controlan con sexo. ¡A mí me gusta la música y pretendo ir a oírla! Es que... Ya, dime... ¿Es que ella no quiere ir o qué?

—Ahí va el último resquicio de libertad irlandesa, despídele como un hombre, no seas maleducado —le riñe un poco como Gales y empieza a cantar el himno irlandés. El menor se ríe.

—¡Es que cómo me dices eso cuando TÚ eres el que no va a salir hoy y te vas a quedar pintándole las uñas!

—Nada de pintarle las uñas, me quedo porque me ha dado elegir entre la música o el sexo.

—¡Pero habíamos quedado!

—Es verdad, me sabe taaaaaaan mal —ojos en blanco.

—Bah, qué te va a saber mal. Pero... ¿Y si llegan más tarde?

— _Bollocks_ , mira que eres plasta... ¿y quieres que te tome de la manita también?

—No, idiota... Pero... Bueno, a ver, vale, que te den por culo. ¿Ustedes tienen mi boleto?

—Búscate la vida, macho —protesta porque no quiere que venga aquí.

—¡Bueno, joder, eres el más puto inconsistente que hay! —protesta Irlanda—. En resumen, te ha salido un _bloody_ mejor plan y a la mierda yo.

—Veo que lo pillas. Debe ser tu perspicacia la que le atrae a Seychelles —le pica. Irlanda hace los ojos en blanco.

—Pues... Vale, cabrón... Que la disfrutes entonces.

— _Thank you_ , una será a tu salud.

— _Thank you_. Cómele las tetas de mi parte.

—Eso haré, eso haré —sonríe de lado. El irlandés se ríe un poco.

—Pues eso. Nos vemos.

—Ala, que te den —se despide el escocés.

Y ahí cuelga Irlanda, pensándose que algo se trae el idiota de su hermano mayor y él va a ir a verlo con sus propios ojos.

Una vez vestido, suspira pensando que esto va a ser un desastre, pero al menos Irlanda no se ha enterado del problema real. Y ahí es cuando debe oír a Bélgica.

— _Albaaa?_

—¡Estoy aquí!

Bélgica mira a Vaticano y le da un beso en la mejilla, más para darse ánimos a si misma que otra cosa.

—Vas a caerle muy bien al tío Alba... ¿Vale? —le susurra, sonriéndole un poco y acariciándole la espada.

—¿Apá? —pregunta ella porque no creas que no ha notado que no está.

—Apá ahora viene... —le asegura con una sonrisa nerviosa entrando a su cuarto. Escocia se gira a mirarlas—. Mira... quien está aquí, Vati. Él es Alba —le explica a la chiquilla. Y al pelirrojo le falta el aire de repente, de pura ansiedad.

—Ehm... Mira, _Alba_ , ella es mi sobrina Vaticano.

Dale un segundo que se está casi muriendo. Respiiiiira, respiiiiiira. Aunque puede que en un par de años esta misma escena sea de tu esposa con tu hija... Y no sé qué tan libre serás entonces... Pero no hay nada de qué apanicarse *la voz de Gales*.

Justo pensando en eso es que levanta una mano, pidiendo un instante y se va corriendo a encerrarse al baño. Bélgica suspira pensando en realidad que con justa razón se ha ido a encerrar al baño... Era así como EL PEOR día para hacerle esto.

—Al tío _Alba_ le gusta jugar a las escondidas —le explica a Vaticano—. ¿Por qué no tú y yo vamos a jugar un poco al jardín?

Escocia se moja toda la cabeza y la cara... y recuerda que no se ha duchado, así que se desnuda y se dispone a ello. Recuerda también que no ha apagado la estufa en casa, así que se dispone a ir a hacerlo saltando por la ventana del baño.

No es personal, es por evitar un accidente y cae al suelo junto a Vaticano en el jardín, con una pierna rota, que le impide levantarse, pero no arrastrarse por el suelo por su vida.

"¡ _Belgium_ , sálvate tú, es tarde para mí!"

Vaticano le muerde el cuello, convirtiéndole en zombi y así es como Escocia deja de ser un hombre libre.

Sacude la cabeza debajo de la ducha volviendo a la parte racional de su mente. Sólo es tu sobrina... Bueno de hecho no es tu nada, es la sobrina de Bélgica. No es que ella esté embarazada... No es que vaya a morirse si no tienen hijos... Respiiiiira.

Tiene que poner al agua fría. MUY FRÍA de la ducha para sentirse mejor *Pat pat*. De hecho, debe lamentar no poder fumar y ducharse a la vez. Nah, lo que lamenta es no bajar por alcohol.

Si bajas puede que te den un poco. O que no te vean muy mal si le empinas a una botella.

Acaba de ducharse y vuelve a vestirse suspirando, pensando de verdad en todo esto. Podía irse. Sí, podía... y perderla para siempre, a la chica más excepcional que había encontrado nunca. Seguro no se enfadaría tanto, pero sí se decepcionaría, como parecía decepcionada antes que han hablado sobre su sueño.

Y el idiota de Gales tenía razón. Por eso le había dicho a Irlanda que no irían y se quedaría con ella, él tampoco podía presionar e imponerse más. Si ella quería algo así... había de haber alguna manera de lograrlo sin tener un ataque de ansiedad nada más de verla.

Toma aire profundamente, dispuesto a intentar hacer un esfuerzo y baja... encontrando los pendientes, que ahora le parecían algo absurdo al lado de esto. Se los guarda en el bolsillo. Las encuentra a las dos volviendo del Jardín que han tenido que entrar porque Vaticano se ha caído al suelo y se ha llenado las manos de tierra.

— _He-hey_.

—Oh... —se gira a mirarle... y le sonríe un poco, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto—. Teníamos las manos sucias.

—Oh —se humedece los labios. La belga le sonríe un poquito más, girándose a él.

—Ehh... Íbamos a comer un poco de fruta. ¿Nos acompañas?

— _Y-Yes_ —vacila claramente nervioso, mirando a Vaticano como si fuera una jaula de avispas. Ella se esconde un poco en el cuello de Bélgica, asustada y vergonzosa.

—Eh, eh... No pasa nada. _Alba_ es un chico muy divertido... Ahora lo vas a ver. ¿A que sí? —le cierra un ojo a Escocia acercándose más, quién se tensa y da un pasito atrás—. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? No hay silla para sentarla... ¿Puedes sentarte aquí y detenerla en lo que preparo la papilla? —a Bélgica le gustan las emociones fuertes.

—¿Qué yo qué?

—Sólo siéntate en la silla y consigue que no se caiga de cabeza.

—En la... —mira la silla como si tuviera puntas afiladas.

—Te juro que no te va a contagiar de ninguna enfermedad mortal... Es casi como sostener a un cachorro —asegura haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

—¿Si se me cae y se me rompe es tú culpa?

—No va a caérsete... Pero sí, vale... Será mi culpa.

El escocés traga saliva de todos modos, sintiéndose como que va a sujetar una bomba. Bélgica se le acerca un poquito, con más cuidado esta vez, casi como si fuera un cervatillo asustado. Él se humedece los labios, muy, muy tenso.

—Y si mejor hago yo la... lo que sea —propone y no crean que Bélgica no lo pensó... Pero esta niña es hija de España y Romano. Y estamos hablandod e un británico. Cocinando.

—Eh… No por ofender pero... Los estándares de comida...

—Cielos...

—Venga, _Alba_... Relájate, ¿vale? Deja de pensar en la conversación de hace un rato y sólo ódiame un poco por ponerte a hacer labores de silla.

Lo está intentando, en serio. La belga le mira porque sabe que está presionando un poco más de lo que debería... Intentando actuar con normalidad.

— _Ok, ok_... —respira, respira.

—Te serviría que te cambiara las labores de silla por... Alguna cosa relacionada a... ¿La cama? Así serias un chico rudo que sólo le interesa eso —propone una nueva perspectiva.

—Eso me recuerda que le he dicho a _Eire_ que no iremos esta noche.

Bélgica levanta las cejas con eso... Y sonríe un poquito, agradecida. El pelirrojo gira la cara, desviando la mirada.

—¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no mejor sacas un par de cervezas del refrigerador? Creo que puedo cargarla mientras preparo esto —decide.

—¿Qué insinúas? —protesta ahora. Ella le mira con cara de... Sólo quiero hacerte la vida más simple. Se humedece los labios y se le acerca extendiendo a la niña hacia él.

—Nada. Ten.

Él se tensa de nuevo pero la sujeta... con demasiada fuerza. Llanto instantáneo. Bélgica le mira unos instantes... Y decide algo que como se entere Romano o España van a matarla.

—Bien. Voy a preparar entonces —se da la media vuelta sin quitársela.

—¡Eh! —protesta nervioso y ella llora más fuerte.

Bélgica hace como que no le oye... Ni a ella (lo cual no es tan simple), casi suplicando en silencio que se mueva de alguna manera o haga algo que la tranquilice.

Escocia mira a la niña, sosteniéndola de las axilas con los brazos estirados. Ella llora inclemente, acostumbrada a brazos mucho más suaves y mucha mayor cercanía.

—Vale, está claro que te doy miedo, que sepas que no eres la única. Estoy más que acostumbrado a que todas las tías huyan de mí la primera vez que me ven. Además, tu padre se caga patas para abajo sólo de verme, así que...

Bélgica sonríe un poquito con esto. Vaticano no deja de llorar, porque además tiene la voz roooonca y da más miedo aun.

—Ah, _yes, yes_ , grita todo lo que quieras, creo que eso es lo que hacen los italianos para expresarse. No estoy seguro que logres cantar ópera de este modo, pero tú no te cortes... Ya te he dicho que no me extraña que me tengas miedo, _Belgium_ es la única que no me lo tiene —se va al sofá y la sienta a su lado porque tiene miedo que se le caiga.

Vaticano no deja de mirarle con ojos muy abiertos, porque la voz grave le llama mucho la atención... Además de aterrorizarla. Bélgica les espía un poquito.

—Aaaapaaaaa —llama a CUALQUIERA de sus padres en realidad.

—No entiendo lo que dices... y estoy seguro que tú no entiendes nada de lo que digo ahora que lo pienso, así que qué importa... —la mira de reojo sacando un puro para tener algo en las manos.

Y algo en el sello dorado del puro le llama la atención, bajando un poco los italianos gritos y mirándolo con atención. Escocia levanta las cejas con eso al notar que baja la intensidad.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta?

La niña hace un puchero cuando vuelve a hablar, aunque no deja de mirar el puro.

—¿Esto? ¿Esto te gusta? —se lo acerca. Vaticano estira las manitas hacia él.

—Abububuu.

Se lo da porque el escocés es la cosa más políticamente incorrecta que existe. Bélgica sonríe un poco más porque es bastante milagroso que haya logrado que se medio calle.

—Bububaaa —y ahí va a la boca.

—No te va a gustar como sabe —la deja hacer. En efecto, no tarda demasiado en hacer carita de asco y sacárselo de la boca—. Pero huele bien, mira —se acerca y lo huele él para que ella le imite, demasiado de improvisto.

La péqueña se asusta y otra vez hace un pucherito... Y mueve la mano de golpe. Termina por darle un suave paff en la cara.

—¡Eh, nada de golpes! —protesta.

Y amenaaaaza con llorar otra vez con la protesta. Ojos en blanco y se echa para atrás, dejándole el puro. Ella se lo vueeeeelve a meter a la boca y el escocés la mira, dejándola hacer.

Vuelve a sacárselo porque no sabe bien, frunciendo el ceño.

—Papapapa.

—No te creas que yo no quiero que venga, nos ha jodido todo el plan a todos. Tanto a ti como a mí, así que estamos a mano.

Vaticano le extiende el puro.

—Abawawa bubuwawa mumumu —le habla de vuelta, aun llorosita.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no te gusta? Eres más lista que mi hermano pequeño, él lamía los sapos por horas antes de decidir no hacerlo más —lo toma de vuelta.

Alguien está muy habituada a que le hablen a ella, así que el que lo haga él le tranquiliza.

—Saaaa popopo.

— _Hey!_ Sabes hablar un poco —sonríe—. Un sapo, eso es. Más vale que te vayas acostumbrando a ellos y que te gusten. Las chicas que no les tienen miedo a los sapos son irresistibles.

Ella sonríe un poquiiiiito cuando lo hace el extendiendo las manos a su cara.

—Aunque si quieres que te diga la verdad, creo que las mujeres estáis demasiado presionadas a hacer cosas sólo para ser irresistibles, así que te aconsejo que te acostumbres a que te gusten los sapos porque son animales geniales a pesar de lo feos que parecen, no por nada que tenga que ver con los hombres —sigue, pero no se acerca.

—Saaaa popopo.

—Vamos a ver si encuentro un sapo para mostrarte. Cuando aprendí a andar yo solo, que fue lo primero que hice en mi vida para poder huir de los gritos de la histérica de mi madre, la segunda cosa que aprendí fue a cazarlos... No sé si aquí hay tantos como en el norte —la levanta en brazos y se va al jardín.

—Waaah! —suelta un sonido agudo cuando la levanta y se le echa encima un poco para medio sostenerse, porque insisto que es un poco bestia... Aunque su papá también la lanza por los aires a veces... Igual que su tío Prusia.

— _Wait!_ ¿Sabes andar sola? —la pone al suelo.

Y Vati medio se sostiene, abrazándole de una pierna, pero tarda absolutamente nada en resbalarse entre sus piernas. Así que se agacha él de nuevo y la levanta.

— _Bloody Hell_ , pues ya eres grandecita.

—Booodi heee.

—Ah, eso es. Palabrotas. Ya me caes mejor —vuelve a sonreír.

—Booodi heeeee —vuelve a decir tan contenta.

— _Bloody_ , pronúncialo bien o pensarán que no lo has aprendido de mí. _Blooooody Heeeeell._

—Booooodiii Heeee.

— _Blllloody hellllll_ , con eles.

—Loooo… Booooodi eeeeel.

—Bueno, ya lo mejoraremos —mira alrededor a ver dónde podría encontrar un sapo en el jardín—. Ah, aquí no habrá, ¡todo está demasiado seco!

—Saaaaa po popopo.

—Tendríamos que ir a un arroyo.

—Podemos ir a donde quieran... —suelta Bélgica atrás de ambos y Escocia da un salto, girándose.

* * *

 _Ahora en serio, Bélgica es una histerica o Escocia es realmente mono con una niña? ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	3. Chapter 3

La chica del chocolate le mira y sonríe de lado.

—¿Un arroyo dijiste?

—Ah... ehm... era por... eh... yo... —se sonroja porque estaba jugando con la niña y se había olvidado por completo. Bélgica sonríe más y Vaticano le pone las manos en la cara al escocés.

—Boooodi heeee.

—Las eles, las eles —corrige. Bélgica levanta las cejas... Y suelta una carcajada acercándose.

—Acaba de decir...

—Aún no tiene el acento adecuado. _Bloooodyyyy Heeeelllll_.

Bélgica se vueeeelve a reír, incrédula.

—¡Le estás enseñando palabrotas a la niña!

—Nah, le enseño las palabras que le llaman la atención.

—¡Palabrotas! Me encanta —le abraza un poco de la cintura.

—Ehm... si te fijas bien, contra lo que piensas y quizás contra mi imagen de rudo que te gusta, no es algo maligno.

—¿Ah no? Explícame eso —sonríe al notar que Vaticano no parece haber perdido ningún diente ni haber sido golpeada, al contrario... Está diciendo _Bloody Hell_ mientras trata de tirarle un poco el pelo al escocés.

—Pues... creo que las personas se interesan más por las cosas prohibidas, si le riñeras por decirlo o dejaras de hacerlo en su presencia, en realidad le llamaría mucho más la atención de lo que lo haría si simplemente le enseñas lo que es y significa como si fuera cualquier otra palabra.

Bélgica sonríe y se estira para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Me parece muy sensato de tu parte... Además, ya sería útil que aprendiera.

—¿Te lo parece? —se sorprende.

—Que aprendiera a decir la BL, por ejemplo... Podría decir _Beeeelllgio_ y no Beeeegi como dice. Al final sólo nosotros sabemos que es una cosa mala, _"bloody hell"._

Escocia las mira a una y otra.

—Beeeeeeeegooo

—Ves... Ahí tienes a la imitadora —Bélgica se ríe y Vaticano sonríe un poquito.

—Bego no suena mal.

—Ah, ¿no? A mí me parece que no lo suena sólo porque ella es linda.

—Veamos... Beeeegooo

—Beeeeegooooooo.

—¿Qué tal cuando lo digo yo?

—Cuando lo dices tú suena como a huevo.

—¿A... huevo?

—Hueeeevooooo... Beeeegoooo —sonríe un poco.

—Eeeeeebooo —repite Vati.

—Eeeeegg —dice el pelirrojo en inglés.

—Eeeeegggg —mira que bien hace la G.

—Bien... Bonitas cosas. Ahora vamos a que coma algo —tira un poco de ellos. Escocia se ríe un poco porque sí que es muy mona, dejándose tirar—. ¿Qué decías del arroyo entonces?

—Ah, era para cazar sapos.

—¡Sapos! ¡Oh Dios mío!

— _What?_

—Dudo que en su vida haya visto un solo sapo.

— _WHAAAT?_ ¿Cómo es posible?

—Pues... ¿Hace cuánto que tú no ves un sapo?

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¡hay como un millón de ellos en los lagos y pantanos!

—Seguramente, mira que yo tengo pantanos y aun así, hace años que no veo uno.

—¿Ves? Ya tenemos algo que hacer esta tarde.

—¿Ir a comprar un sapo a la tienda y escucharme gritar media tarde?

—Ir a un pantano a cazar uno y oírte gritar hasta mañana por la mañana —esa sonrisa de niño malo. Bélgica se ríe con eso y se sonroja un poco porque le gusta cuando es un niño malo—. ¿Eso es un sí?

—Sí, eso es un sí —hace los ojos en blanco, sonriendo.

—¡Bien! ¡Vamos por un sapo! —se acerca a Vaticano y la despeina un poquito cariñosamente.

Vaticano se queda un poco sorprendida... Sin saber cómo reaccionar... Y luego reacciona de la manera más obvia.

—Saaaaaaaa popopopopooo.

— _Yeah_ —se ríe el mayor.

—Pero antes que ir a hacer cosas de esas vamos todos a comer —apunta Bélgica—. Y creo que deberíamos comer nosotros también de una vez, aunque sea temprano.

—Oh... puedo... achicharrar algunas patatas.

—Eso me queda completamente claro, puedes achicharrarlas del todo.

—Aún más difícil. Puedo achicharrarlas de fuera y que queden congeladas de dentro.

—Eso es como... Ser un desastre nivel dios.

—Soy un mago muy poderoso —se ríe.

—Sugiero que pongan la mesa y me dejen a mí hacer el resto.

—¡Empezaré a pensar que lo que tienes contra mis patatas es personal!

—Es totalmente personal. O ellas o yo.

—¡Esa es una elección cruel, ellas no me hacen elegir!

—¿Y a mí eso qué? Siendo así quizás las elija YO a ellas —le coquetea riendo.

— _Whaaaat?_ ¿Por qué? —lloriquea un poco sonriendo. Bélgica se ríe.

—Porque ellas son morenitas —le guiña un ojo. Escocia se mira las manos blancas y llenas de pecas y hace cara de drama.

—Eso es cruel.

—Más cruel es no querer elegir entre ellas y yo.

—¿Cómo podría?

—Sigue a tu corazón y siéntense.

—Es que tú también me gustas mucho y me sabría mal que... —no escucha lo que dice. Bélgica levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poquito.

—¿Tanto como las papas? Me siento halagada.

—Pensaba que te sentirías peor al saber que las elijo a ellas —se ríe.

—Sé que no es verdad... Porque te gusto mucho.

—¿Eh? —se sonroja.

—Eso dijiste tú.

—¿Y-Yo? —se sonroja más y ella se encoge de hombros—. No es... yo no... _I mean_... —balbucea y se lleva una mano a la nuca, sin mirarla.

—A mí también me gustas mucho.

— _What?_ —aún se sonroja más, pero ahora sí la mira. Ella le sonríe poniendo, la papilla en la mesa—. Eh... yo... eh... —nervios, nervios—. Yo... Ahora vengo —se va ni sabe a dónde con la niña en brazos.

—Pero _Albaaaaa_ no te vayas.

Pues ya no está.

Bélgica hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe bajito, poniéndose a cocinar la comida. Escocia respira un par de veces en el jardín y se enciende un puro con una sola mano.

Vaticano tose un poco, a lo que Escocia pone los ojos en blanco con la tos y... apaga el puro, ¿ves cómo serías buen papá?

—Papapa.

Vuelve a dentro sin hacer mucho más caso de la niña. Aun así, un poco de malas. Bélgica está terminando de poner la mesa, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Escocia se sienta con Vaticano en la mesa, mira la papilla, mira la niña, mira la papilla y mira la niña. Aprieta los ojos.

Vaticano estira las manos a la comida... De hecho se estira toda ella.

—Vale, vale, _wait_ —se la quita de la mesa tomando el plato y la cucharita para que no se caiga encima y se ensucie.

Bélgica les mira de reojo, removiendo lo que tiene al fuego.

El pelirrojo llena una cuchara y se la acerca. La niña abre la boca y ahí se la pone, abriendo él también un poquito la boca en espejo. Bélgica sonríe un poco más, pensando que es verdaderamente mono.

Le da unas cuantas y luego prueba él a ver como saben las papillas y levanta las cejas porque saben bien... no es que sea muy difícil impresionarle siendo Brit. Bélgica se ríe con eso.

—¿Puedo darte de comer papillas entonces, de ahora en adelante?

— _What?_ —se mete un susto porque no sabía que los miraba. Bel le sonríe un poco.

—Parecías convencido.

—Eh... sabe bien.

—En comparación a las papas esas que describes... Seguro.

—No deberías hacer política antipapista frente a esta criatura —frunce el ceño, bromeando. Bélgica suelta una carcajada.

—Ella sola me parece una política antipapista.

—En lo absoluto, seguro se hace muy amiga de todos los papas.

—Habrá que ver... Es mujer, ya sabes esos problemas que tienen. ¿Te sirvo o esperamos a que termines de darle la papilla?

—No queda mucha, mira como traga... _England_ era un puto desastre para darle de comer cuando era de su tamaño, siempre acababa alguien embarrado con comida en el pelo.

—¿Por? ¿Le ayudabas a tu madre?

—Ella no lo llamaba ayudar —sonríe.

—¿Entonces? ¿Lo llamaba "estos niños ya me tienen harta, o los alimentas o los ahorco"...? No me extrañaría viniendo de tu madre.

—Nah, era más bien " _Alba_ , se supone que me estás ayudando, no embarrando a _England_ para que además tenga que bañarlo".

—¡Oh! ¡Tú lo embarrabas! ¡Ahora entiendo! —se ríe—. Aun así no... Bueno, no lo sé. Pensé que tu madre se encargaba sola. Yo también cuidé a Romano incontables veces de pequeño y no creas que era tan fácil.

—¿Cómo sola?

—Sin ayuda.

— _Why?_

—No sabía que tú le ayudaras.

— _Well_ —se encoge de hombros—. Insisto en que ella decía que no lo hacía.

—Pero si le dabas de comer a _England_... De hecho puedo ya notarlo —señala a Vaticano a quien le ha dado ya una cucharada aun mientras hablan.

—¿Eh? —mira a la niña porque ha sido automático. Ella está tan feliz abriendo la boca otra vez.

—¿A qué otras cosas NO ayudabas a tu madre?

—A nada, era una carga todo el tiempo y un gusano maldito, mal hijo... y una mala influencia. Siempre estuve especialmente orgulloso de esa última.

—Yo no creo que hayas sido nada de todo eso fuera de lo de la mala influencia —la atontada. Escocia se ríe—. Me parece de hecho bastaste dulce que le ayudaras... Y que hayas aprendido a hacer eso.

—Era... difícil, _Belgium_ , no había más opción. No éramos una tierra fácil. No teníamos dinero, ni un millón de esclavos como tenía _France_ en _Rome_. Éramos cuatro críos, a cual más difícil de manejar, insisto que nunca sabrán lo que es revelarse. Nosotros nos gritábamos todos todo el tiempo, no podías bajar la guardia, era como vivir rodeado de tus peores enemigos —y a pesar de todo, sonríe al explicarlo.

—Suena verdaderamente... Atractivo —sonríe un poco —. En especial para tu madre, porque cuatro...

—Oh, nos los pasábamos de miedo.

—¿De miedo en el sentido literal o de miedo "tan fabulosamente bien que no cambiaría mi infancia por nada"? —pregunta sirviéndole comida en un plato y relajándose al ver que Vaticano está tremendamente tranquila sobre el escocés.

—Eeeeh... voy a elegir la primera. Aunque si pudiera repetirlo seguramente aun sería mucho peor para mis hermanos.

—¿Peor? Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado de haber sido tú el más pequeño.

—Nada, que yo dominaría el país matándome a trabajar y sería una persona emocionalmente inestable y posesiva.

—Y yo estaría con _England_ en esa historia —Bélgica aprieta los ojos.

—Tú eres quien lo ha propuesto —se encoge de hombros.

—Yo estaba hablando de volver a ser un crío con lo que sé ahora.

—Esperaba que dijeras que serías el mismo demonio que es ahora sólo con la diferencia de hacer miserable la vida de tus hermanos mayores —se ríe—. ¿Qué les harías?

— _Well_... —se lo piensa y cae en la cuenta que si lo hiciera sabiendo lo que sabe ahora... seguramente les cuidaría a todos mucho mejor y entendería a su madre más fácilmente. No le parece para nada que sea un rol de hijo el que se imagina.

¡Pero eso es culpa de su madre! Y seguramente ella estaría aún más enamorada de ti de lo que lo está ahora.

—¿Mmm? —pregunta ella, comiéndose un buen bocado y mirándole. De hecho, quizás serías su pareja... Ugh. Carraspea.

—No lo sé, cosas peores. Tendría menos miedo.

—Tenías miedo —se muerde el labio—. Yo creo que tu madre podría haber sido más comprensiva con ustedes... Y quizás no responsabilizarte tanto. Podría haber bajado más al sur.

—Y vivir en el mar —se ríe. Bélgica sonríe y hace los ojos en blanco.

—Los niños no deben sentirse responsables de sus hermanos.

—¿Cómo qué no? Eso es justo lo que significa "hermano", eso y alguien a quien culpar de TODO.

—Es que... Yo era la hermanita de Holanda —concluye pensándoselo un poco—. Y _France_ y _Spanien_... O Romano y Veneciano... No son ejemplos de hermanos horribles.

—De todos modos no éramos taaaaan terribles.

—¿Conoces a mi hermano? ¿Cómo era tu caso? Él es... Bueno, hay más de una persona que le considera así como "el terrible", pero no era TAAAAN malo ser su hermana, me defendía.

—Bueno, yo también defendía un poco a los míos... o los metía en peores aprietos, dependiendo de mí humor.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? —sonríe de lado y le mira intensamente... Vaticano, he de decirlo, se ha recargado en él ya habiendo terminado y ahora mismo se le están cerrando los ojos.

— _Of course_ , a no ser que tu mentira tenga historias de sexo lésbico. Entonces inventa todo lo que quieras.

La belga suelta una carcajada, divertida y el pelirrojo acuna un poco a la niña casi sin ni fijarse.

—Yo creo que... —lo mira de reojo y no dice nada, aunque sonríe un poquito con ojitos de corazón—, eres un muy buen hermano mayor que bien que les ayudas y defiendes... Más de lo que te ayudan ellos.

—Oh... prefería las historias picantes.

—Entonces ella me tocó los pechos... provocándome calor como nunca lo había sentido.

—Woh! —mete un grito, girándose a prestarle toda su atención. Vaticano abre los ojos un poco, pero acostumbrada a los gritos está. Se acomoda un poquito mejor.

—Así que gemí, con fuerza, sintiendo una humedad terrible entre mis piernas —sigue con voz susurrante—. Entonces ella me subió la falda y se hincó frente a mí.

La cara de TONTO, hasta se humedece los labios, no sé ni quien es la otra, puede que Seychelles.

—No podía creer lo que estábamos haciendo... Ni por qué me estaba tocando así —siiiiigue

Es que... de verdad que se la come con los ojos.

—Pero lo estaba disfrutando inmensamente, en especial por ser algo prohibido y ajeno a lo que solía hacer. Entonces sentí su aliento cuando bajó mis medias y mi ropa interior.

Escocia baja la mirada a sus piernas y las resigue con los ojos imaginando las medias bajar. Ella se humedece los labios porque... ¡Es que no era su intención contarle DE VERDAD una historia de porno lésbico, pero su cara!

—Sabía yo que no había vuelta atrás, no había manera de que a estas alturas pudiera negarme... Menos aun con lo mucho que me seducía el tacto suave de sus manos y su melodiosa y dulce voz.

—A-Aja...

—Y en ese momento la sentí, justo en el centro de mi placer, su húmeda le...

Y justo en ese momento es que suena el timbre de la casa.

— _What the hell!_ —protesta muy en serio—. ¡No abras!

—Ehh... —ella se sonroja un poco porque... Bueno...

—No, sigue... _please_... —carita de desconsuelo, haciendo a la chica revolverse un poco.

—La-La... La sentí, sí. Ehm... En... Pues... —intenta seguir medio distraída—. Su húmeda l...

Sueeeena otra vez el timbre.

— _Bollocks_... —protesta porque no es lo mismo—. _OK, OK_... ve a abrir, ¿dónde pongo a dormir a la niña?

—Vale... Vale. En el sillón de la sala, ponle un par de sillas de espaldas y unas almohadas por si gira. Hay mantas en la pañalera.

—OK —se va para allá.

Bélgica asiente levantándose de la mesa bastante rápido, sonrojadita aun, tomando los platos sucios para ponerlos en el fregadero de camino.

 **xoXOXox**

Contrario a lo que habitualmente hacia él por la limpieza de la casa, esta vez Romanito se estaba esforzando un poco más de lo que solía hacerlo. Al menos había cambiado las sabanas y recogido las (pocas) cosas que había dejado fuera España después de recoger... Y había preparado algo de comer. No demasiado condimentado.

Estaba nervioso, aunque no quería admitirlo, pero hacía años que no se acostaba con alguien que no fuera España y esto le ponía un poquito más ansioso que de habitual. Además no sabía cómo se portarían sus celos a pesar de lo acordado...

El timbre, que suena, le saca del todo de sus pensamientos. Se ve un poco en el espejo antes de ir a la puerta a abrir, queriendo matar al español por no haber vuelto aun. Es España que vuelve de Bruselas. El italiano se relaja cuando ve que es él.

—¡Ah, eres tú! ¡Menos mal! ¿Te has dejado las llaves?

—No, es que quería que vinieras a abrirme —lo abraza riéndose.

—Porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer... —protesta dejándole hacer porque hoy... Hoy es un día raro y quizás incluso un poco especial.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer? —se acerca, buscándole un beso.

—Tengo que... —se quita un poquito... No lo bastante.

Pues España le besa, aunque Romanito termina por girar la cara porque desde luego sí que quiere ESO... Pero ahora que llegue Helena. Le empuja un poco del pecho, sonrojadito.

—Vengaaaa.

—Es que... —cada vez más rojo—. Quieres que llegue y... No sé...

—¡Sólo es un beso! —sonríe. La cosa es que el italiano sabe muy bien que no sólo va a ser un beso.

—Sólo un beso.

—Sí... siempre que no quieras más —cejas cejas.

—¡No quiero más! —mentiiiiira y el mayor se ríe—. Estaba pensando en una cosa...

—¿Qué?

—Tú... ¿Has hecho algo así alguna vez?

—¿Con tres personas? —pone cara de bobo y Romano hace los ojos en blanco.

—Obvio has hecho esto con tres personas... Teniendo a ese guarro como amigo, OBVIO sí. Pero me refiero a... Bueno...

—¿Ajá?

—Estando más en una... Ehh... Bueno... No tontear como con tus amigos.

—Nunca hice esto con Austria, aunque creo que le hubiera gustado que invitara a Prusia alguna vez —sonrisa. El menor levanta las cejas.

—Es que... ¿Si…? Es decir, no sé si...

—¿No crees? Me hubiera costado pero creo que lo hubiera logrado.

—Ese es el asunto. Te hubiera costado. Porque es que... —se revuelve un poco—. ¿No habrías querido matarle en algún momento?

—¿A quién?

—A... Prusia o a... ¿Austria?

—No... No creo. ¿Por? —inclina la cabeza. El italiano arruga un poco la nariz y se sonroja, desviando la mirada.

—Porque eres un idiota, ¿por qué más va a ser?

—¿Eh? —es que no está entiendo. Más sonrojito aun, aunque le empuja un poquitín—. ¡Dímelo!

—Eeees que... Claramente no es que no quiera.

—¿Matarme?

—No, no. Matarte sí que quiero —aprieta los ojos—. Ya veremos cómo va.

—¿Qué no quieres entonces? —le atrae de la cintura, sonriendo. Romano se sonroja y le mira otra vez, demasiado cerca y demasiado guapo.

—No... Sé. Sólo estoy nervioso —confiesa.

—No lo estés, todo va a ir bien.

Traga saliva y asiente un poquito... Y así de cerca llegaste de la hora apropiada, España, que suena el timbre de la casa.

—Vamos a tomarnos una copa de al... ¡oh!

—Cielos... —Romano aprieta los ojos y empuja a España ahora sí con bastante fuerza, sonrojándose—. Ve... Ve, ve... Ve tú... ¡Tú! ¡Anda!

—Vale, vale, tranquilo... —se ríe y se va a la puerta. Abre sonriendo.

—¡Y péinate! —agrega Romano, alisándose la tela de la camisa.

Y ahí está Helena en la puerta, con unas flores, una botella de vino y una bolsita de regalo en las manos, sonriendo tranquilamente.

—¡Oh, hola! —España se sonroja y se ríe en automático, pero abre la puerta para dejarla pasar.

—Hola, España. ¡Qué guapo estás y qué gusto de verte! —va directo a abrazarle.

Él se sonroja y se riiiiiíe aún más abrazándola de vuelta y dándole un par de besos. La griega le extiende a él las flores. Romanito se les acerca y carraspea un poco súper sonrojado detrás de España.

—¡Oh, no tenías que molestarte! ¡Mira que bonitas son las flores, Roma! —exclama España tomándolas.

Helena le sonríe de igual modo a España y le toma de la mano después de los dos besos, apretándosela un poco y girándose a mirar a Romano.

—Ehh... S-Sí, sí... Lo... Lo son... —asiente Romano mientras Helena tira de España y se acerca a Romano con las manos del todo ocupadas entre lo que carga y la mano de España. El español le aprieta un poco de vuelta.

—A ti te traje un vino especial que hicimos en casa... Es aún muy joven pero creo que va a gustarles.

—Muchas gracias por venir, te ves súper sexy hoy.

—Oh... Ehm... Gra... —Romano se corta un poco con ese comentario de España, sonrojándose un poco más aun, aunque eso no impide que Helena le dé un par de besos igualmente y le abrace un poco ya que le da la botella. La chica además se ríe suavemente con lo de verse sexy.

—Es gracias a este vestido... Que como todos los vestidos de Egipto, favorecen mucho —asegura soltando a Romano y extendiendo la bolsita de regalo entre ambos—. ¿Y dónde está Vati? Le traigo esto...

—Ah, la hemos dejado con su tía Bélgica para que atormente hoy un poco a su novio, a ver si lo enamora y le vemos más a menudo —explica España... a los dos.

—¿El idiota estaba ahí? —protesta un poco Romano olvidando la situación del momento, porque no ha dado mucho tiempo a que le explicara cómo había dejado a la niña.

—¡Ahh! El mayor de Britania, sí. Dudo que ella pueda atormentar a alguien, ella es muy dulce—asiente Helena sonriendo.

—Sí, sí que estaba, casi me hace que me la lleve, pero al final se la he dejado igual... ¡Sí que es muy dulce y encantadora, él es el que está mal!

—Y _Belgio_ por aguantarle —asegura Romano con el ceño aun fruncido—. Pasa Helena, siéntate que abro el vino.

—Tengo ganas de probarlo, siempre me recuerda a cuando éramos muy pequeños

Helena le sonríe, sentándose.

—Aunque tu hermano _France_ me diga que no, el vino entonces tenía mejor sabor... Ahora siento que todo sabe a químicos.

—Aunque para ciertas cosas solo, nosotros aún tenemos una tomatera ahí detrás. He preparado una ensalada con ellos que ya verás cómo te encanta, ¿a que sí, Romanito?

—Sí, sí... _Espagna_ y su obsesión con los tomates —anda ya... Y a ti que no te gustan. El español se ríe, yendo a sentarse con ella.

—¡A Vati también le gustan, le hago gazpacho con ellos y se pone las botas!

—¿Las botas?

—Es una expresión, me refiero a que come muchísimo y lo disfruta. Romanito también lo hace, aunque a escondidas.

—¡Ah! Ya, entiendo, entiendo... —Helena sonríe—. Los placeres culpables.

—Aquí están... Copas y vino —vuelve Romano sin mirar a nadie, cada vez más sonrojado.

—Gracias, guapo —España le da una palmada en el culo—. ¿Y tú cómo estás? —le pregunta a Helena.

Creo que Romano da un salto casi subiéndose al sillón. Helena no se preocupa demasiado con el visible nerviosismo de los presentes, recargándose un poco en el sillón.

—Bien, disfrutando el verano y el calor que siempre me ponen de buen humor.

—Ah, pero en Roma no debes pasar mucho frío casi nunca, ¿no? ¿Seguimos escondiéndole a Germania la existencia de los aires acondicionados como está convenido?

—Sí, a él y a Britania —que nos congelarían. El español se ríe—. Admito que no es lo más adecuado, pero ya les conozco, tendrían todos los cuartos helados y, en especial, el pobrecito de _Romi_ se la pasaría enfermo —asegura.

—Claro, en realidad no es tan terrible, aquí tenemos por Romano, pero casi nunca lo encendemos —porque se nos olvida.

—Pero es que _Spagna_ es peor que un horno —protesta Romano, haciendo al mencionado reír—. Por eso no duermo con él —agrega el italiano dándole un golpe a España.

—No le creas, sí que lo hace, tenemos una cama grande...

Helena les mira a uno y luego al otro con sumo interés y una sonrisa.

—No seas tan... ¡Directo! —protesta Romano.

España se ríe porque no ha sido nada directo, pero entiende por qué lo piensa. Romano aprieta los ojos y Helena decide ella servir el vino porque estos muchachos están evidentemente nerviosos y no acaba de entender la causa.

—Ah, espera, espera lo hago —la detiene el español cuando lo nota—. Tengo ganas de probar el vino del año que viene, con el calor que está haciendo este año, van a salir unas uvas tremendas, súper fuertes de alcohol.

La griega le deja servirlo y asiente.

—Ves, uno más de los beneficios de este hermoso calor de verano —asiente de acuerdo—. Además _Romi_ y yo estamos probando un par de recetas nuevas, creo que serán del gusto de todos.

El italiano carraspea casi echándose sobre la copa pensando que debía haber tomado algo un poco más fuerte antes.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Cuáles? Me encantaba cuando probábamos siempre cosas nuevas cuando tú venías... parece que seguimos haciéndolo.

—No puedo decirte aun el secreto, porque tu padre quiere organizar un concurso de cata.

—¡Ooooh! —sonríe y mira a Romanito porque lo de las cosas nuevas era una indirecta para él. El menor casi se ahoga con su trago de vino, intentando hacerse uno con el sillón.

— _Spagna!_

Helena mira a Romano, a decir verdad un poco descolocada. Es que el ibérico se muere de la risa con todo eso.

—¿Y ustedes que tal están? —decide mejor preguntar Helena, curiosa.

—Bien, nos da mucho gusto que hayas venido.

Romano carraspea otra vez y aprieta los ojos.

—A mí me da también mucho gusto que me hayan invitado.

—Eh... Nosotros... Tenemos hambre —suelta Romano poniéndose de pie—. Voy a calentar... L-La comida.

—¿Te ayudo? —ofrece el español.

—Sí... ¡No! ¡No! —casi sale corriendo y ahora sí Helena mira a España con cara de extrañeza.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunta.

—Sí, sí... sólo está un poco nervioso —se acaba su copa de vino y se humedece los labios. Ella se humedece los labios también en espejo sintiendo el aire muy... Sexual por alguna razón—. Es que... hemos tenido una conversación un poco... bueno, no te rías de mí.

—Sería incapaz.

—Es que le he dicho que cuando yo era pequeño... Bueno, a Francia le gustaba mucho Germania, pero a mí... —miradita. Helena parpadea un poco, lentamente—… A mí me gustabas tú —se ríe un poco avergonzado, llevándose la mano a la nuca—. Supongo que me parezco a papá hasta en eso.

Ella se ríe un poquito también y se permite a sí misma sonrojarse un poco.

—Todos ustedes se parecen mucho a su padre.

—Sí, bueno... de todos modos creo que Romano es quien más se le parece.

—¿Te lo parece a ti? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, físicamente yo me parezco más, pero su temperamento y su carácter... son iguales.

—¿Esa volatilidad de carácter cuando se enojan?

—Por ejemplo, aunque no es sólo cuando se enfadan.

—No le conozco tan bien. Cuéntame, que me gusta que me expliquen.

—Bueno... su sentimiento familiar es muy fuerte y su preocupación, ambos necesitan tener el control de todo.

Helena sonríe un poco y mira a Romano traer algunas cosas a la mesa. Se levanta para ayudarle. El español se levanta también con buena voluntad.

—¡Esto huele delicioso, Romano! —asegura ella tomando la ensalada de sus manos.

—Sí, sí... Ya. Al tonto de _Spagna_ le gusta —responde sin pensar mucho.

—¡Ya verás, al gusto aun sabe mejor! Íbamos a preparar algo con yogurt pero me dio miedo que no saliera lo bastante bien para impresionarte.

—A decir verdad ninguno de ustedes me ha preparado algún día algo de comer que no me impresione —se ríe.

—Eso es porque todos nos esforzamos por lograrlo —sonríe el ibérico.

—Ehm… En general nos esforzaremos también bastante porque te guste lo demás —agrega Romano.

—¡Roma! —finge escandalizarse España como si acabara de decirlo TODO.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Queeeé?! —chilla un poco, sonrojándose mucho y dando un paso atrás—. Yo... se tapa la boca con las dos manos.

España se ríe y Helena sigue sin entender bien qué es lo que ocurre.

—Yo... Yo me... ¡Me refería a la comida! —Romano le lanza a España un guante de los de detener las cosas calientes en la cabeza, que se ríe—. ¡Fue idea de él! —acusa Romano a España, que aún se sigue riendo—. ¡De verdad! ¡No fue idea mía!

Helena le mira a uno y luego al otro.

—Pero accediste —responde España.

—¿A qué? —pregunta Helena.

—A... ¡A nada! —el italiano le lanza el otro guante para las cosas calientes a España pensando que NO es así como quería decirle.

—Calma, calma —más risas. Helena sonríe un poco.

—Quizás sería más fácil que sólo me dijeran...

Romano mira a España con cara de circunstancias, aclarándose la garganta y decidiendo empezar a servir los platos sin decir nada... Ni detenerle.

—Es que es un poco complicado, esperaba que hubiéramos cenado primero.

—Vale, vale... Tranquilos. Cenemos y cuéntenme de Vaticano, ¿les dije ya que estamos pensando en construir una alberca en casa?

—Oh, sí, papá me lo contó, que así podría nadar en casa, aunque me parece que a él le gusta ir a hablar con la gente y todo eso.

Romano suelta el aire, tranquilizándose un poco.

—Creo que Germanía y Vati la disfrutarían mucho —sonríe la griega.

—Como sí Roma no la bañara ya lo bastante en esa tina que tienen —medio protesta Romanito.

—Estoy seguro que ella ya sabe nadar —responde España, sonriendo.

 **XOoxoOX**

Bélgica levanta las cejas al verles a ellos en la puerta sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

— _Hello!_ —saluda Irlanda, sonriendo alegremente.

— _Belgium_. Qué gusto verte —saluda Gales haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Escocia levanta las cejas y palidece al oír la inconfundible voz de sus hermanos.

—¿Podemos pasar? —pregunta Irlanda sonriendo. Bélgica mira de reojo adentro y se sonroja.

—Ehh... _Yes, Yes_ , pasen...

Irlanda aplaude suavemente y se frota las manos mirando alrededor con excesiva curiosidad... Y una gran sonrisa malévola. Escocia toma a la criatura en brazos y como último recurso la lleva al piso de arriba, corriendo para esconderla en el cuarto, intentando que no se despierte.

—Perdona que viniéramos sin avisar, es culpa de este mequetrefe —indica Gales.

—No, es culpa de Alba y su incapacidad de hacer lo que dice que hará.

Vaticano lloriquea un poco con los movimientos bruscos haciendo palidecer al escocés que da un tremendísimo portazo temiendo que la hayan oído y empieza a intentar calmarla para que se vuelva a dormir.

—No, no... No pasa nada —susurra el _highlander_.

—¿Y dónde está? —pregunta Irlanda.

Así como el meneo que le hace es muy rápido, porque quiere que se duerma rápido, ella empieza a chillar más porque la ha despertado y tiene un humor de perros cuando la despiertan.

— _Bloody hell_ , todas las tías sois unas histéricas —le protesta el escocés—. ¡Duérmete anda! ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora?

—¿Es eso un... bebé? —pregunta Gales levantando una ceja.

—Ehh... Sí. Es mi sobrina.

—Pffff! _Really?_ —Irlanda empieza a reírse.

Vaticano no tiene ningún tipo de piedad, ¡qué se ha creído el británico este, la ha despertado y ahora todo el planeta va a saber de su crimen hasta que vengan sus papás a salvarla y a impartir justicia contra este trato cruel e inadmisible!

—¿Está Alba cuidando a la niña? _My God, Belgium_... Qué arriesgada. Veo que lo tuyo es amor y no tonterías —asegura Gales con una mueca de sonrisa.

—Sí lo hace bien —asegura Bélgica e Irlanda se ríe más fuerte.

Escocia es que querría estrangularla.

—¿Sabes que acabo de oír a mis hermanos llegar? Se van a burlar de mí toda la vida por esto. ¿Ves porque nunca quiero ir a verte ni a tus papás? —sigue el escocés aunque la niña no pueda entenderle.

Ella berrea y berrea así que el escocés aprieta los ojos, toma aire y empieza a cantarle _"Miles"_ de _The proclaimers_ , porque considera que es una de las canciones que más les gustan a las chicas... ¿qué no pillas el tema bebé? Y empieza bastante sonrojado, pero ella se calla de llorar, mirándole con sus ojotes todos vidriosos del llanto.

—Ya se nota, mira los gritos que está pegando.

—Se ha callado.

—Quizás la ha estrangulado —sugiere Irlanda sólo para hacer dudar a Bélgica.

Bélgica vacila y Gales hace los ojos en blanco. Vaticano hasta sonríe un poco y eso le anima, lo cual es... una mala idea, porque el que empieza a gritar ahora es él.

—No va a haberla matado, lo que no garantizo es que... —se calla levantando las cejas.

— _Oh, bloody hell_... —Irlanda parpadea.

Y a Bélgica se le dibuja una sonrisa en los labios sin poder evitarlo. Y justo entonces, que Vaticano se ríe es que a Escocia se le ocurre la... peor de las ideas. Vuelve a bajar corriendo sin haber logrado que se duerma.

—¡Tenemos que llevarla al _Tomorrowland_ con nosotros! —exclama habiendo olvidado por un momento que sus hermanos han llegado y por eso había ido a esconderse.

—¡Oh! —Bélgica se sonroja un poco y le mira bajar con la niña en brazos, un poco...

— _Wonderful idea, Alba!_ —saluda Gales sarcástico, sonriendo.

Escocia se paraliza de verles ahí a los tres y se sonroja de muerte, con la palabra en la boca.

—Oh, _brother_... ¿O quizás debo decir _nanny_? —saluda Irlanda entre risas.

—Yo diría más bien _"daddy"_ —sentencia directo y a la cabeza Gales.

Tal como ha llegado, pone los ojos en blanco y se da la vuelta, muy propio, fingiendo desprecio y se vuelve al cuarto de Bélgica a esconderse para siempre. Carraspeo carraspeo.

—Espérenme aquí, chicos...—sonríe un poquito más Bélgica —. Hay un barril de cerveza en la cocina.

* * *

 _Qué te parece lo de Helena? Conseguirán o no algo los latinos? ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	4. Chapter 4

A Irlanda le brillan los ojos y hace un gesto a Gales quien se encoge de hombros. Y ahí va Bélgica hacia arriba a buscar a Escocia, que está diligentemente y en silencio recogiendo sus cosas para huir por la ventana. Ha dejado a Vaticano sobre la cama, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

— _Alba?_ —le llama suavecito. Este no responde ni se detiene—. ¿Estás... recogiendo? —parpadea entrando al cuarto y tomando a Vaticano de la cama. El pelirrojo se mete un susto porque de tan ensimismado no la había visto—. ¿Vas a algún sitio?

—Ehm... eh...

—¿Qué quieres que les diga?—pregunta sentándose en la cama.

— _Nothing... Nothing_ —toma aire apretando los ojos—. Ni siquiera sé _what the hell_ hacen aquí.

—¿Molestarte?

—Seguramente —suspira.

—Podrías ponerte en modo cínico.

Él le mira porque joder, no es como que apriete un botón y mágicamente surja. La chica se muerde un poco el labio y le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Puedes irte y yo negaré tu presencia —ofrece.

—Sólo dame cinco minutos, joder —se va a esconder al baño porque acabas de agobiarle un montonazo.

Bélgica suspira y aprieta los ojos sabiendo que... De tanto insistir y tratar de ser comprensiva termina por presionarle demasiado. Es que es complicado, en serio, sólo dale espacio.

Se levanta de la cama con la niña en brazos y se mete al cuarto de visitas donde suele dormirla y secretamente le canta un poquito de Miles a ver si se duerme, aunque ya se estaba volviendo a dormirse sola. Pero claro que le ayuda más los brazos familiares y el canto entonces.

Cuando ha respirado unas cuantas veces y se ha mojado el pelo es que vuelve a salir en su actitud punk. Así que baja. Gales e Irlanda se están dando la gran vida con la deliciosa cerveza belga. Escocia abre la puerta y les mira.

—¡Mira quién está aquí! ¡Salud! —Irlanda levanta su vaso y el mayor se acerca a servirse uno.

—¿Qué tal estás, _Alba_? —pregunta Gales dando un trago a su cerveza.

—Encantado con vuestra puta presencia.

—Eso ya se ve.

—¿Y qué hacéis aquí? Se supone que tenéis novia los dos, id a hacer algo con vuestras vidas.

—Nada tan divertido como molestarte, _brother_...

—Nosotros no tenemos niños pequeños que cuidar.

—Ni yo tampoco, es su sobrina.

—Así que la cuidas por gusto.

—No la estoy cuidando, sólo impido que se muera —replica llevándose la cerveza a los labios con los ojos cerrados, apoyado en la encimera de la cocina.

—Eso es cuidarle —Gales sonríe—. Es un buen entrenamiento, en realidad.

—No es cuidarle, es ser humanitario. Y no necesito entrenamiento para nada.

—Venga ya, relájate un poco y siéntate —Gales mueve una silla para que lo haga a su lado, bajando un poco la burla.

—Prefiero echaros y ya —hace un gesto para que se vayan.

—Ni te esfuerces tanto, sabes que no vamos a irnos —asegura Irlanda.

—Entonces empezaremos con una buena tunda —deja la cerveza de lado.

—Hombre, ¿qué necesidad hay de ponerse así de agresivo? —pregunta Gales mirándole—. Es fruto de la casualidad haber llegado hasta aquí JUSTO cuando estabas haciendo de padre por unos días, el daño ya está hecho. Mejor siéntate y bebe.

—La necesidad es que no entendéis una invitación a iros por las buenas.

— _Belgium_ accedió a que entráramos, _brother_. ¿Por qué vas tú a corrernos de su casa? —Irlanda sonríe.

—Entrar no es quedaros.

—¿Por qué no habrías de querer que nos quedemos?

—Porque si no quiero aguantar a su familia, ¿qué os hace pensar que sí quiero aguantaros a vosotros?

—Que nosotros somos adorables —Irlanda se ríe y se levanta a servirse otra cerveza.

—Desde luego, debes estar hablando de alguien más.

—Debimos traer a _mum_ , a ella seguro no la echa —Gales sonríe de lado.

—Debiste traer a Galia, así tendrías algo que hacer.

—Sin duda te estaría prestando menos atención.

—Ahí lo tienes.

—Pero no la traje.

—Pues ve a por ella, corre.

—No, gracias, prefiero seguir bebiendo cerveza.

— _Ah, come on brother_! ¡No seas aguafiestas!

Escocia pone los ojos en blanco, de mal humor. Gales hace los ojos en blanco también y suspira.

—¿Ya te contó este idiota la última cosa que le pasó con Seychelles?

—No.

—Pero si no me ha pasado nada esta... —empieza el irlandés y Gales me lo fulmina. Escocia les mira a ambos con el ceño fruncido—. Ah... Esa... Cosa...

Gales hace otra vez los ojos en blanco. Escocia levanta una ceja al notar que lo están inventando sin saber muy bien por qué.

— _Shite_... Qué idiotez la tuya —protesta un poco Gales mirando a Irlanda, de quien sólo quería que le contara algo idiota para que se relajara un poco y dejara ser el objeto de las burlas. Se gira a Escocia—. ¿Por qué estás tú de tan mal humor?

—Porque estáis aquí dando por culo —saca su puro ahora que además la niña está lejos.

—En un caso normal considerarías que nuestra presencia es una bendición, casi que venimos a salvarte de una horrible y aburrida tarde cuidando a una niñita... —frunce el ceño—. Tú tienes algo más.

—¡No me estaríais salvando de nada! Es una tarde normal en la que quería estar a solas con _Belgium_ —protesta porque todo el mundo le da por culo con todo y se sonroja solo al oírse.

—A solas con _Belgium_ y un bebé... Mira que cada quien tiene sus fetiches —suelta Irlanda.

—Tampoco quería aquí al _bloody_ bebé, _of course!_

—¿Y? Es que ya es bastante impresionante que estés tú Y el maldito bebé aquí.

—¡Pues ha sido una _bloody_ coincidencia, superadlo!

—Supéralo tú —protesta Irlanda y Gales se mesa la barbilla.

—¿Por qué te tiene tan irritado el asunto de la niña?

—Que te jodan, que os jodan a los dos.

—Ya, ya... Entiendo clarísimo que estás muy enojado y protestas a todo —Gales hace los ojos en blanco una vez más—. Eso no le sirve a nadie.

—Qué mal me sabe por ti.

Gales le da unos tragos a su cerveza en silencio.

—Bueno, ¿entonces van o no al _Tomorrowland?_ —pregunta Irlanda cambiando el tema. Escocia le fulmina.

— _Bloody hell, Eire!_ —protesta otra vez un poco Gales, levantándose para servirse.

—¿Para eso lo has traído? —Escocia le señala a Gales.

—¡Sólo es una pregunta y él ha dicho que debían llevar a la niña! —acusa Irlanda a Escocia.

—Si fuera su niña, todavía, pero no creo que sus padres queden muy contentos de que Escocia les devuelva una niña sorda.

—Eso... lo decidirá _Belgium_ , que es la responsable.

— _Oh my_... ¡El chico rudo irresponsable!

—No, idiota, que la niña está a su cargo.

—¿Y crees que ella no tomará en cuenta lo que tú digas?

—No, hará lo mejor para la criatura porque es una persona sensata y digna de confianza.

—Quizás sea todo esto pero te considere digno de consulta.

—Aunque me consulte, no pienso tomar responsabilidad de esto —replica volviendo a tensarse porque este es el problema.

—¿Y si ella justo es lo que quiere? No deslindarse, sino que tomen una responsabilidad juntos...

—Pues se irá a la mierda —golpea la encimera con la jarra de cerveza, dejándola ahí y se va al jardín, fumando más ansioso. Gales parpadea con esto y mira a Irlanda, que se ríe y se encoge de hombros

—¿Vas o voy?

—¡¿Yo?! Olvídalo, va a romperme la cara si voy... Y a ti también.

—No va a romperme la cara, hombre, si serás dramas —Gales se levanta yendo tras él.

Y ahí se va detrás de Escocia guardándose las manos en los bolsillos, sin decir nada. El mayor sigue en el jardín, nervioso, fumando un segundo puro.

—Dame una calada, anda —extiende la mano. El escocés le mira de reojo... y no se la da—. ¿Qué coño te pasa a ti, eh? —pregunta, rebuscando dentro de su saco.

— _Nothing_ —tan cortante. El galés saca su anforita y le da un trago al whisky antes de extendérsela.

—No parece que no te pase nada...

Escocia la mira y piensa que si se la toma, se la acaba. A tomar por culo, no va a advertirle de eso. Si por eso le ha dado él un trago antes. El pelirrojo se acaba el contenido de la petaca y Gales asiente, mirándole de reojo porque justamente era lo que esperaba.

Se la devuelve vacía.

—Vamos a ver si con un poco de suero de la vedad —sonríe.

— _Good luck_ —seco. El menor se ríe.

—Vamos a ver... Adivinemos —se mesa la barbilla. Ojos en blanco escoceses —. Lo que estás es presionado.

Escocia se pone las manos en la cara y se presiona ambas mejillas en burla. Gales se ríe un poco más.

—No seas mamón y dame un puro.

Le echa el humo a la cara y el galés le da un golpecillo en el pecho.

— _Arsehole_. ¿Es la niña? ¿Te presiona la idea de la responsabilidad? O sólo que parezcan una familia tan feliz y que no te moleste tanto...

—Nah —se encoge de hombros—. Es que me ha roto el plan.

—Eso es una mierda... Dímelo a mí que a veces es _mum_ la que me lo rompe.

—Pues ahí tienes el drama.

—Mmm, aun así me parece que tu drama no es proporcional.

—Es que me ha bajado la regla —responde sarcástico. El menor se muere de risa.

—Dile a _Belgium_ que se acueste contigo... Se relajan bastante.

—Eso estaría haciendo si no estuviera la _bloody_ casa llena de gente.

—Aun así sigo pensando que tu humor trasciende al asunto.

—Y yo que quiero que os vayáis. Pobres de nosotros atrapados en un bucle infinito —ojos en blanco. Gales suspira y sonríe un poco, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien, me gustan las cosas infinitas.

— _You, lucky guy_.

—Pensé que me dirías sobre el matrimonio... —vuelve a reírse.

— _What?_ —se tensa.

— _You know_ , sobre lo infinito del matrimonio...

—¿Qué tiene...? ¿Qué coño pinta aquí eso? —ladra. Gales parpadea con la agresividad.

— _Hello_ , soy _Cymru_. Es obvio por qué podrías pen... _Oh my God_.

— _What?_ —pregunta Escocia, asustándose más.

—No le habrás pedido matrimonio, ¿verdad?

— _WHAT?_ —da un paso atrás palideciendo y recuerda sus pendientes llevando la mano al bolsillo donde tiene la caja... y además han dicho de vivir juntos o no o del tener un hijo o... todo muy complejo.

Gales parpadea y le mira a la cara y el gesto buscando la caja... Sorprendido.

—No voy a... No... Yo no... Yo...

—Cielos…

— _No! Cymru, NO!_

Gales le mira a los ojos y secretamente teme por un segundo que de verdad... Escocia se case antes que él. Aunque la negativa... Le hace parpadear.

—¿Entonces?

—Ya te lo he dicho —dice entre dientes. Gales bufa un poco y frunce el ceño.

—Vale.

—Tuvo un retraso hace unas semanas, pero no fue nada.

—Oh... —le toma por sorpresa y levanta un poco las cejas. Escocia sigue como si nada, esa es toda la información que vas a obtener—. Y quiere volver a intentar tener uno... —murmura encogiéndose de hombros. Gales sonríe de lado y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— _What the hell?_ —protesta con eso. El castaño se encoge de hombros también y se ríe bajito sin decir más—. Que te den.

—¡Si no he dicho nada!

—Por eso.

—Vas a ser un buen padre—se vuelve a reír bajito.

—No voy a ser _bloody_ padre, voy a hacerme una vasectomía —decide.

— _Oh, really?_

— _Yes_ , en este instante, dile a _Belgium_ de mi parte que ha sido divertido mientras ha durado, pero que hasta aquí hemos llegado. Que no es ella que soy yo y cualquier otra mierda que se te ocurra.

—Ah, vas a hacerte entonces una castración química.

—Vasectomía, te lo he dicho.

—Si pretendes tirar tu relación con ella a la basura debes querer una castración química, o no te van a alcanzar las manos para ser feliz después de esto... —le mira y frunce el ceño.

—Eso dices tú.

—¿Ella quiere eso por encima de todo lo demás?

—Lo más divertido es como te lo tomas todo en serio —rechista. El galés hace los ojos en blanco.

—Claramente si no me lo tomo yo en serio, nadie más que ella se lo va a tomar.

—En fin...

—Bueno, iré a decirle tu recado y de paso a tirármela, igual y ella sí quiere un compromiso conmigo.

—Eso deberíamos hacer. Yo me voy con Galia, que es feliz en la soltería y tú te quedas con _Belgium_ y os convertís los dos en una pareja de ridículos que se acaban las frases el uno al otro y que se llaman _"mum"_ and _"dad"_ el uno al otro, con un equipo de Cricket entero por hijos.

Gales se ríe bajito otra vez, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos. Escocia le mira de reojo.

—Deberías pensártelo objetivamente.

—¿Tirarme a Galia? No creas que no se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

—Si ella se lo está pensando... Deberían hablarlo y si definitivamente no quieres, deberías decírselo —ignora el comentario de Galia mientras sigue hablando.

—No sé si Galia se lo piense, ¿te ha dicho algo?

—Pero si esa niña está aquí y ella te ve con la niña dudo mucho que puedas convencerla de que no te gustan los niños.

—Pues ve tú a ayudarla con la _bloody_ niña —es que quiere arrancarle la cabeza. Gales sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Quizás sí debamos irnos ya _Eire_ y yo —mira tú. El escocés le fulmina y Gales se ríe de nuevo —. ¿Te acabas de enterar del retraso?

—Esta mañana.

—Hmm...

— _What?_

—Asumo que no es simple decirnos esas cosas...

—Fue en sueños... más o menos.

—Cuando Galia me lo dijo a mí tampoco fue cuando se enteró...

—Eres como la peor persona del universo para hablar de esto.

—No seas dramático. Podrías estar hablando con _mum_...

—Por lo menos ella estaría de acuerdo en la vasectomía. Siempre puedo hacérmela y no decirle nada "¿Cómo que soy estéril? ¡No tenía ni idea!".

—Y termines adoptando al próximo niño que aparezca... O a _Sealand_ quizás.

—Ni de coña.

—¿De verdad no quieres hijos? ¿Nunca?

—No entiendo cómo tú tienes tan claro que los quieres —aparta la cara porque tampoco es cierto eso... la verdad es que no lo sabe, no tiene ni idea.

—¡¿Yo?! ¿Desde cuándo te parece que lo tengo claro?

—¿No los quieres? —ojos en blanco.

—Los quiero ahora que Galia no está embarazada. Es decir, es un muy bonito deseo que está perfecto que aún no se cumpla.

—No sé si creerte o eso es lo que te dices a ti mismo por la actitud de Galia.

—No negaré que me había ilusionado la idea... Porque no tenía otra opción —se sonroja un poco y carraspea—. Pero ahora mismo sí que la tenemos.

Escocia suspira y vuelve a tocar la cajita de los pendientes por algún motivo.

—Y al menos ya sé qué quiere —añade el galés.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Esperar. ¿Tú sabes lo que ella quiere?

—¿Desquiciarme está entre las opciones?

—Quizás, tú la conoces más que yo —sonríe.

—Voy a elegir esa.

—No sé si ella esté de acuerdo.

—Pues anda, ve y pregúntale.

—¿Yo? Cielos no, dirá que soy un entrometido

—Sobre todo, metete conmigo pero no pierdas la clase.

Más risas. Escocia niega con la cabeza, igual sonriendo un poco.

—Pero bueno... Basta ya de sensatos consejos por hoy.

—Ah, pero ¡te crees que me has dado alguno! —apaga el puro para volver dentro.

—Desde luego.

—¿Que hable con ella son tus palabras de sabiduría?

—Unas muy sabias.

Y ahí el pelirrojo le da un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano, no muy fuerte.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta? —mueve la cabeza para quitarla.

— _Yes_. Si no te gusta tengo otra —le tira del pelo.

—¡Ehh! —protesta, dando un manotazo y el mayor se ríe —. ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes? ¿Cinco?

—Cuatro.

—Para hacerle competencia a la niña. Quizás _Belgium_ quiera adoptarte a ti.

—¿Ves? Problema resuelto en un santiamén.

Gales se ríe y camina hacia la cocina, en donde ya está Bélgica hablando con Irlanda... Todo bastante incomodo.

Escocia entra tras Gales, mirándoles a ambos. Bélgica desvía la mirada a su cerveza en silencio. El mayor de los pelirrojos frunce un poco el ceño al notarlo y se le acerca. Ella le mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco, dudando de qué hacer.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunta el chico.

—Siento lo que paso allá arriba.

—Sólo... me pillaste un mal momento.

—Todo el día nos ha pillado en mal momento —si fue un poco.

—Ya lo sé, tal vez tenías razón con que debería haber sido la semana pasada.

—No debimos salir de la cama... —se ríe un poco Bel.

—Yo siempre te lo digo —sonrisita de lado.

—Debería empezar a hacerte caso en esas cosas...

—Entre otras cosas —asiente.

—¿Como cuáles? —sonríe más.

—No lo sé, en todas... salvo cuando te digo que me obligues a ser responsable o algo parecido.

—Bien. Llevemos a la niña al _Tomorrowland_.

— _Really?_ —levanta las cejas.

—Si se pone muy pesada volvemos... Pero hombre, si puede oír gritar a Romanito todo el día, ¿por qué no poder oír música?

— _Eire_ quería llevar una chica al festival, él la cuidará —se burla.

Ella se ríe también y le hace un gesto para que la abrace y se siente a su lado. El escocés se sienta pero no la abraza demasiado. Gales carraspea, provocando que el _highlander_ se sonroje un poco y se separe. Irlanda se ríe.

—Ustedes dos... —protesta Bélgica.

— _What?!_ Si no es contigo, _Belgium_ —asegura Irlanda.

—Sólo dímelo y los echo a patadas —asegura Escocia. Bélgica le sonríe a Irlanda.

—Nah, no aun...

—Sólo están aquí todavía porque es tú casa y tú les has dejado entrar —la mira de reojo.

—Son tus hermanos, no voy a echarlos.

—Que eso no te detenga, si no quiero ir con tu familia no sé qué te hace pensar que a la mía sí quiero soportarla.

—Yo soy mucho más correcta que tú, _Alba_ —le cierra un ojo.

—Y nosotros no vamos a perdernos a _Alba_ de niñero —asegura Irlanda.

—Hemos decidido que si quieres ir al _Neverland_ tú tienes que encargarte de la niña —suelta el escocés.

— _What?!_

—Tú querías una cita... ahí tienes a tu chica.

—¡No me jodan!

Gales se ríe.

—Es lo que hay, ¿quieres ir o no?

—¡Va a llorar todo el rato! —insiste Irlanda.

—Si la cuidas bien, no.

—Debí decirle a _Sey_ y que a ustedes les dieran por culo.

—Y hubieras ido solo porque _Sey_ te hubiera dicho lo mismo que te ha dicho y por lo que no ha venido.

—Vale, dénmela y vámonos —Irlanda se cruza de brazos. Escocia mira a Bélgica de reojo.

—Te la... Daremos cuando se canse —Bélgica mira a Escocia también, no tan segura.

—No se fían de ti —pica el escocés a Irlanda.

—Me fio mucho más de ti —susurra la chica a Escocia.

—Haces mal.

—Mmmm... ¿Debería confiar en él?

—¡Desde luego que no!

—¿Y en ti?

—¡Ehhhh! —protesta Irlanda—. ¿Por qué no habrían de confiar en mí? ¡ _England_ nunca se nos murió!

—Es verdad, _England_ no se nos murió, puedes confiar en los tres.

—Es un milagro —valora Gales y sonríe.

—Los tres me tranquilizan mucho —Bélgica mira el reloj—. Por ahora la niña duerme y va a dormir al menos un par de horas...

—Manda a estos dos a por las entradas ya que sólo vienen a molestar—les señala el escocés.

—¿Y tú te quedas a apalancártela? —pregunta Irlanda.

—Quizás mejore su humor... —puntualiza Gales.

—Moríos de envidia en la cola de las entradas.

—Bah, hala... Vamos a ver si así es un poco más tratable —protesta Irlanda haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Y pasamos a un bar por un whiskito... —Gales el borracho le dicen.

—Y os quedáis ahí...

—Olvídalo, cabrón... Eso sí ni lo sueñes —Irlanda lo fulmina y Escocia pone los ojos en blanco.

—Hablen —presiona Gales antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia para despedirse de Bélgica—. Nos veremos al rato.

Escocia le muestra un dedo, mira el dedo y luego a Gales muy sorprendido como si se hubiera levantado solo por error, fingiéndose hasta arrepentido del gesto. El castaño hace los ojos en blanco y sonríe haciéndole un gesto a Irlanda.

—Qué obedientes —comenta Bélgica sorprendida.

—¿Lo ves? —Escocia sonríe.

—La niña... Ellos. En realidad, no quiero yo decirlo pero creo que lo haces mejor que España y Romano —bromea.

— _What?_

—¿Qué quieres hacer mientras vuelven? —cambia el tema.

—¿Huimos? Dicen que _Denmark_ es muy bonito en esta época del año.

—¿Sabes qué me impresiona?

— _What?_

—Que cuando me lo dices... REALMENTE lo valoro —sonríe. Escocia se ríe con esto—. ¿Y Vati? Podríamos pedir rescate por ella.

—Se la dejamos a _Netherland_ de camino.

—Huy... No sé quién la cuidaría peor, tus hermanos o él.

—Tú no te le moriste.

—No creas que España le dejaba cuidarme tantísimo.

— _Spain_ el acaparador de niños.

—Nah, _Holland_ el bestia.

—Pero Vati es fuerte, yo soy de la opinión que no hay que alejar tanto a los niños de las cosas que pueden hacerles daño o nunca aprenderán de verdad a cuando arriesgarse o a cuando ser prudentes.

Bélgica se ríe, como siempre.

—Acerquemos a la niña al Fuego.

—Es una importante lección —se defiende el pelirrojo.

—Lo es...

—Cielos, ¿ni así te parezco negligente? ¡Esto es injusto! —protesta.

—¿Estás probando mi paciencia acaso?

—¡Pues ahora soy yo quien no cree que tú seas confiable! —no sé si habla muy en serio.

—¿Disculpa?

—Poniendo la niña junto al fuego...

—¡Pues junto, no sobre!

—Mmm, suenas como una bruja comiendo niños, _Belgium_ , no lo estás arreglando.

—¡Eh! La Bruja es tu madre, no yo... Y acabas de descubrir por qué quiero tener niños... ¡Quiero COMERLOS!

—Yo que te iba a decir que me adoptaras a mí —se ríe.

—Puedo comerte si quieres... —le cierra un ojo con perfecta doble intención, aunque se sonroja al hacerlo.

—Oh... cielos —ni siquiera se le ocurre nada ingenioso ahora mismo.

—A menos que prefieras hacer la siesta...

—Eh... —se descoloca ahora y ella se ríe.

—Era... Una especie de propuesta.

—¿C-Cuál de las dos?

—¿Tú cual crees? —pregunta levantándose y sonríe.

— _What?_ —le mira agobiado y Bel le extiende la mano.

— _Alba_... Relájate.

—Estoy relajado —carraspea.

—Estás todo menos relajado desde que amaneció. Por razones algo distintas —se ríe —. Ven.

Él se levanta y Bélgica le abraza del cuello y le mira a los ojos. Escocia le mira de vuelta, poniéndole una mano en la cintura.

—¿Sí soy encantador y un poco insolente me dirás cuál es la respuesta correcta para llevarte a la cama? —cejas cejas. Ella se ríe y sonroja un poco, asintiendo.

—Si eres encantador y un poco insolente creo que puedes conseguir prácticamente cualquier cosa... —bate las pestañas. El pelirrojo se humedece los labios y se ríe—. De hecho no estás para saberlo... Pero en general, creo que igual puedes conseguir lo que sea...

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cómo que tengo tanto poder sin saberlo?

—Si no lo sabes... Pff... Qué poco observador —si no te dicen que no a... ¡Nada!

—Vamos a ver... ¡desnúdate, ahora mismo! —ordena... medio en broma, medio a ver si lo logro. La chica se nos sonroja.

—V-Vale...

Escocia levanta las cejas y se sonroja más él.

— _R-Really?_

—¿Por qué no? Estamos solos... —se le separa un poco—. Aunque hay mucha luz...

—¡Voy a bajar las persianas! —la suelta, corriendo a ello.

Ella sonríe un poco y se sonroja más porque... Es que de verdad quiere que se desnude. A pesar de sus defectos, le GUSTA verla desnuda y eso le hace sentir... Sexy. El británico se gira a mirarla, sonrojadito y riendo tontamente cuando ha terminado.

—¿Y si... me enseñas al dragón?

Él se lleva las manos a las regiones vitales porque no ha pensado en el tatuaje. En realidad era un poco la idea de la chica, que se abre uno a uno los botones del vestido. Al chico se le corta la respiración, sin apartar la mirada.

La belga se abre un poco el vestido y se gira dándole la espalda y dejándoselo caer por los hombros. Escocia traga saliva y toma valor para acercarse. La rubia le mira por encima del hombro.

El _highlander_ se humedece los labios sin atreverse a tocarla de todos modos. El vestido cae al suelo y casi que también su mandíbula. Bélgica se abraza un poco a sí misma, sonrojadita. Escocia levanta las manos y las pone junto a sus caderas pero sin tocarla. Se muerde el labio.

La belga se le recarga un poco encima, así que al final él le pone las manos, abrazándola por la espalda.

—Aun me pones tan nerviosa como la primera vez —susurra.

—¿En serio? Ehm... a mí no me pasa —miente el escocés con el corazón desbocado.

Bélgica levanta una mano y se la hunde suavemente en el pelo, gira la cara para mirarle por encima del hombro. Él traga saliva y sonríe un poco.

—Sólo que ahora te atrapo las mentiras más fácil... —sonríe.

— _W-What?_ —se sonroja y ella suelta una risita suave que la hace relajarse un poco más.

—Me haces muy feliz, _Alba_ —suelta sinceramente, cerrando los ojos.

Escocia aprieta los ojos porque eso suena... y a la vez se siente bien en el estómago. La chica se da la vuelta para quedar de frente a él, que abre los ojos y la mira.

Bélgica se pone de puntas y le da un beso suave en los labios porque en realidad tampoco quiere que esto sea otra vez deeeenso. Sonríe AMPLIAMENTE y se encoge de hombros.

—Tengo una cosa para ti —confiesa de repente, enajenado. Ella levanta las cejas y parpadea.

—¿Un... regalo?

Él asiente y la chica sonríe y le brillan los ojos. Escocia saca la cajita de su bolsillo y se la tiende sin más problema, esto es lo que consigue un beso.

Abre la boca y el subconsciente me la traiciona, pensando repentinamente si todo este enfado y todo este asunto de la irritación pueden tener que ver con que ÉL lo había estado pensando y... Quizás de verdad va a pedirle que se casen o algo, aunque no iba a decirle que era un regalo, ¿verdad? Se le acelera igual el corazón y se sonroja un montón mirando la cajita... Y luego a él... Y luego la cajita.

—¿Q-Qué es esto?

—Ábrelo, a ver si te gusta —se sonroja un poco—. Me costó mucho decidirme.

No te ayudas, Escocia... No te ayudas. Ella abre la boca algo incrédula y vuelve a dudar... Le tiemblan un poco las manos cuando abre la caja. Pero son unos pendientes.

—¿Unos pendientes de com... —empieza a decir y menos mal... Menos mal que se detiene a sí misma, sonrojándose seis veces más—. ¡Ohh! ¡Unos p-pendientes!

—¿Eh? —no entiende la primera frase, pero no le da más importancia, aprieta los ojos porque nota que ¡acaba de dárselos! Entra un poco en pánico—. No es... ¡no es nada raro! ¡No son un regalo porque crea que te deba un regalo!

Ella se humedece los labios y los mira... Eran bonitos, de verdad bonitos y Escocia le había comprado un REGALO.

—Ni porque quiera pagar algo ni... nada, ni tampoco es porque quiera ganarme tu simpatía o te esté chantajeando ni nada parecido —sigue alegando nervioso.

Le mira parte sorprendida parte aun un poco arrastrando la idea del anillo de compromiso. Eran unos bonitos pendientes, que Escocia había escogido para ella, y además el parecía súper nervioso con darle explicaciones sólo del hecho de haberle dado unos pendientes. Sonríe un poquito con ese argumento del escocés.

—¿Chantajearme? —pregunta suavemente, algo descolocada, cayendo en la cuenta de algo de golpe.

—Pues no son para que me quieras más ni nada así o para que hagas algo por mí o algo.

Bélgica se humedece los labios pensando que... Ella estaba considerando vivir juntos y formar una familia y él aún estaba muy, muy atrás de esa idea, poniéndose súper nervioso con darle un regalo.

Era ella, seguramente, quien estaba corriendo. Escocia iba a un ritmo mucho, MUCHO más lento, lo que no quería decir nada más que eso... Sí que la quería y muy probablemente iban ambos en la misma dirección, aunque no habría forma de saberlo más allá de esperar. Suelta el aire.

—Sólo... sólo es que las llevaba una modelo en un anuncio de la joyería que me recordaba a ti y pasaba todos los días por delante y pensé que si a ella le quedaban bien a ti también y...

—Me encantan —asegura sinceramente asintiendo—. No creo que se me vean tan bien como a la modelo, pero... Vamos a ver… Detenme —le extiende la cajita con una mano y se quita el pelo acomodándoselo tras la oreja, aun algo temblorosita y nerviosa. Cierra los ojos y se quita el pendiente que trae puesto, tomando uno de los nuevos y poniéndoselo.

Escocia la mira hacer, sujetando la caja en sus manos, todavía incómodo. Bélgica se lo pone y baja las manos mirándole de reojo. Él la mira un poco embobado.

—¿Se ve bien? —mueve un poco la cabeza y va a ponerse el otro. Él asiente—. Parecen... Muy finos —asegura notándolo al observar el segundo pendiente.

—¿Sí? —nervioso todavía.

Vacila pensando en que deben haberle costado bastante, bastante caros, pero después de toda la explicación sobre no querer comprar su afecto eso suena un poco inapropiado.

—Serán la envidia de mis amigas.

El pelirrojo sonríe un poco con eso, relajándose al ver que no se lo está tomando mal. Bélgica suspira y sonríe también.

—Son muy bonitos —asiente.

—Ehm... —vacila, porque ahora no sabe qué hacer, se ha cargado la línea en la que iban por dárselos porque el beso le ha atontado y querría volver a ella pero parece que sea algo como que lo pide a cambio y no es eso...

Bélgica se ríe un poco y se pone de puntas dándole un beso en la barbilla. Él sonríe sin poder evitarlo con eso.

—Entonces, mi _Highlander_ favorito... Después de este regalo suave y delicado...

— _What?_ —entrecierra un poco los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, un poco tomado por sorpresa con ese sobre nombre, pensando en las novelas que le gustan.

—¿Qué hay de... ehm... lo otro? —pregunta sonrojándose un poco por ser tan directa.

—¡No te los he dado para eso! —se defiende y ella inclina la cabeza.

—¿Eh? No estoy diciendo que... Me... No, no, no entiendo la línea de pensamiento.

—No son para que me complazcas ni nada de eso.

—Son un regalo. _Alba_... —frunce un poco el ceño en confusión.

— _Yes_ , exacto, no quiero nada a cambio.

—Yo sé que no necesitas comprar mi afecto o mis ganas de complacerte.

Él asiente un poco más tranquilo.

—Me sorprende... que creas que puedo pensarlo.

—Pues por si queda alguna duda... —la levanta un poco bestiamente en plan princesa, dispuesto a ser hoy él quien haga... las cosas.

—¡Ahh! —suelta un gritito medio agudo y se le abraza del cuello, sonríe y todos los nervios se le esfuman con su bestialidad.

Casi se la echa al hombro expresamente para asustarla más y ella suelta otro gritito, vas por excelente camino, Escocia. EXCELENTE. De hecho quiere que seas bestia.

Al oír el gritito sonríe y aprovechando que la tiene sobre el hombro le mete mano en el culo descaradamente, pero intentando hacer entrar un dedo lo que den las bragas. No quiero ser soez pero si mete un dedo por ahí rápidamente Escocia podrá notar que esto le... gusta.

— _Nooo!_ —"protesta" un poco la chica y le toca el culo porque... Bueno, Ehm... Hay que aprovechar la posición.

Entonces seguramente hasta aparta las bragas. Ella patalea un poco y pega otro chillidito.

—¡Vas a despertar a la niña! —protesta. Ehm... ¿Él? ¿Segura?

— _Me?_ —para un momento para abrir la puerta.

— _Yes! You!_ Es tu culpa que yo esté dando estos gritos...

Entra cerrando la puerta y yendo a hacer que dé otro. Bélgica lo da y se tapa la boca.

—¡Bajameeee! —es que esta es la reina de las fantasías.

La echa sobre la cama riendo un poco. Bélgica rebota un poco y se ríe también, sonrojadita. Escocia le muestra el dedo con la que la estaba... acercándose a ella gateándole un poco.

La chica se tapa la cara y se sonroja el doble. Y creo que cruza las piernas.

—No seas guarro.

—Mira mira —es que además se lo lleva a la boca, lamiéndolo.

—No se puede ser más... Ugh! —es que le da entre risa y... No precisamente risa, sino cosquilleo ahí abajito.

—Mmmm... ¿y lo bien que sabe?

—¡No digas eso! No sabe bien, eres... ¡Un bestia!

—Claro que sí —baja las manos y agarra las bragas de las caderas para bajárselas.

—No te atrevas —dice... Aunque se puede casi oír que lo que pide a gritos es: ¡HAZLO!

—¿No? ¿Me lo vas a impedir? —las baja un poco de todos modos.

La niña del chocolate baja los brazos y hace un bastante mal intento de subírselas otra vez... Tan débil... Que vuelve a soltárselas y a cubrirse los pechos.

—¡No vas a atreverte! —se ríe un poco.

Escocia sigue bajándoselas hasta las rodillas y ella le echa una miraaaada bastante insinuaaaante.

—Tú traes mucha ropa... —pucherito. El pelirrojo se ríe, acabando de sacárselas por los pies.

—Aún mejor.

—Eso no es justo —se gira poniéndose boca abajo.

—¿Por qué? —le mira el culo y se contiene para no acariciárselo.

—Y yo que sé, porque no lo es —levanta las manos y le mira entre el pelo que ha terminado por revolvérsele.

Él le abre el sujetador y le acaricia la espalda. El gemidiiiiiito.

—Me gusta que estés toda desnuda —confiesa enajenado por el tacto suave, bajando las manos y acariciándole las nalgas suavemente.

—C-Casi... Traigo lo más bonito puesto —levanta la mano y se quita el cabello de la cara para mostrarle la oreja.

—Menos mal, no quisiera que esto fuera completamente indecente —tan sarcástico, se echa adelante y le da un beso en la espalda. Belbel se ríe y cierra los ojos, concentrándose del todo en sentir lo que hace.

—Es completamente indecente —susurra.

Baja por la espalda hasta meter la boca en... Y ahí sí ella pega un SALTO sin esperárselo. El niño guarro. Pero la sujeta de los muslos sin que pueda moverse demasiado y como está de espalda, que se ha puesto ella sola, no es como llegue demasiado a detenerle.

Bien, ahora eres un _Highlander_ malo y no podrías gustarle más. Se nota vocalmente, la verdad, aunque se muerde un poquito el labio para que no se note tanto. Y Escocia se esfuerza porque esto normalmente lo hace al revés, con ella boca arriba, así que cuesta más... pero hay ganas.

Y así lo hace más frustrante para ella que prácticamente no puede hacer nada más que quedarse ahí y tratar de que no ocurra tan pronto lo que inevitablemente ocurre. Y de hecho puede que hoy te deje, si te interesa... Que sea por ahí detrás.

Oh, pero a él no se le va a ocurrir preguntar si no le dice. Aunque pues… para satisfacerla a ella…

Pero creo que en estos momentos es que Bélgica le pide de manera bastante basta... Eso por... Ahí. Pues eso, todo sea por satisfacerla, el sacrificado.

Creo que la niña se despierta a la mitad. Ni caso, desde luego. Pero de ninguno de los dos porque Bélgica no se mueve ni un milímetro cuando terminan A PESAR de que la oye llorar a lo lejos. Escocia no sé ni si la oye.

—Oh dios mío... Esto...

—¿Ajá..?

—Voy a ser una pésima madre.

— _What?_ —se descoloca de repente.

—Es que no quiero... Ni... Moverme de aquí. Esto estuvo... —le busca un beso, y es que lo que le ocurre es que ESTÁ OYÉNDOLA llorar. Él le devuelve el beso sin oírla siquiera.

Vaticano, hoy vas a tener la lección de la tolerancia. ¡Tía Bélgica es mala cuando está con el MALDITO _HIGHLANDER_!

Todos pensamos que es una mala influencia y se va a hacer caca sólo para fastidiar porque la niña latina no lleva muy bien eso de que la ignoren. ¡Qué va a llevarlo bien! Si esto debe ser así como la antesala del infierno para ella.

Sobre todo en casa ajena, como cuando está en casa de su _nonno_ que apenas si toca superficie plana. Claro y esta maldita desgraciada va a dejarla llorar media hora o a saber dios cuanto tiempo.

Vas a ver, Escocia, como te tiras luego dos horas durmiéndola. Y limpiando caca, es una italiana vengativa. Y temperamental. Como TODOS los italianos. Y di que aún no sabe hablar, que no solo le caería la venganza de ella, sino la del resto de los italianos.

Italianos y británicos, pésima combinación (le susurra Roma a Britania al oído), Que no sea ella la que se sienta atraída por tu hijo mayor como temía _Hispaniae_ de que le gustara un británico. Y ahí va a dar un salto la británica.

—¡Ninguna combinación! Sólo nos falta, ¡primero esta arpía GUARRA que se deja dar por culo! ¡Y ahora esta otra GUARRÍSIMA que se caga!

—¡Eh! —la mirada de fuego del romano, muy, muy seria. Britania aprieta los ojos porque ya sabe que la niña es intocable.

—Es decir, como todos los niños.

—Pues será cuando sea mayor, ya no se cagará entonces.

—P-Pues... —arruga la nariz porque más latina no se puede —. No creo que tu niña merezca al mío.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque es tu nieta.

Britania dice que mejor vayamos con España y Romano. ¡Y no por lo que creen! ¡Por ser mala con Vati!

Claaaaaaro.

¡De verdad! ¡NO es que quiera ver al culito de España de ninguna manera!

Culito...

¡Cállense!

Culito, culito…

* * *

 _Hoy es el cumpleaños de Agua, así que felicidades a mi! ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	5. Chapter 5

El idiota del español con su sonrisa imbécil y estúpido encanto, se limpia los tontos y para nada antojables labios una vez habiendo terminado la horrenda cena que prepararon para impresionar a Helena. Y se ríe con su melodiosa risa.

(¡No es melodiosa! Romano comenta que España si quiere se largue con su encantadora bruja y él se queda con Helena que parece además estar libre...)

Mientras mira de reojo a su súper sexy italiano de grandes e hipnotizantes ojos de un color perdido entre el verde y el marrón, acabarse la copa de líquido rojo levantando su marcada y masculina barbilla incitando a que la vista de este humilde narrador la resiga hasta el cuello donde esa maldita camisa que todavía lleva le impide y a la vez le realza los secretos que ya bien conoce y aun así vuelve a ansiar descubrir solamente quitándosela.

(¡Ehh! protestan los dos a la vez porque en realidad la que narraba era Britania, Romano dice que su comida SÍ QUE ES BUENA. ¡Y se llevan todos una torta!)

—¿Q-Quieres más... v-vino, Helena? —pregunta el italiano aun sintiéndose más nervioso de lo que se ha sentido desde que le dieron a Vaticano, moviéndose y dejando ver aun un poco más de cuello y clavícula con el movimiento.

Está además sonrojado y no deja de sentir que la ventilación que hay en el cuarto no le basta para sentirse menos... caliente. Aprieta los ojos con la idea y antes de que la griega le responda, se levanta a abrir más la puerta de la terraza.

—Deja, deja, ya voy yo —responde el español, solicito.

—No, voy a ir yo tú... ¡Pregúntale a ella, digo, sírvele a ella!

España vuelve a sentarse y se ríe, nervioso pero obediente. Romano les mira... Abre la puerta, la cierra... Se come las uñas. Y Helena se ríe un poquito con suavidad, sirviéndose ella misma vino, tratando de deducir exactamente qué es lo que pueden querer pedirle.

—Ehm... —vacila otra vez volviéndose a ella, no muy seguro de cómo abordar esto.

El italiano hace un gesto a España desde la puerta a espaldas de Helena para que ya le diga YA, haciendo un montón de aspavientos con las manos.

—He... Helena —empieza y carraspea, sonrojándose, sintiéndose un niño pequeño otra vez, recordándose preguntándole algo parecido a esta misma mujer, pero cuando no levantaba dos palmos de altura, sintiendo la misma vergüenza que entonces. Romano hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo —pide Helena.

España se levanta y lo hace, pasándose una mano por el pelo y sonriendo nerviosamente de un modo bastante infantil. Romano se acerca a Helena por la espalda, de puntillas.

La griega le pone una mano en la pierna al español y le mira a la cara, sonriendo un poco. España da un pequeño saltito y carraspea intentando ponerse en modo seductor, normalmente no tiene tantos nervios. Apoya el codo en la mesa acercándosele más.

Y es que Romano está casi de ángel de la guarda de Helena, mirándoles. La chica se humedece los labios y hace una suave caída de ojos acercándose ella un poco a él. El ibérico levanta la mirada, nota a Romano, se sonroja de muerte y se separa apretando los ojos.

Y es que... Le parece muy, muy mono y le recuerda un montón a Roma... De pequeño.

—¡Oh! —ella levanta las cejas y se gira y al ver a Romano, le sonríe y extiende la mano —. Oh, ven aquí y siéntate tú también, tranquilos.

Romano la mira en pánico y NO le toma la mano pero se sienta a su lado, al otro de España, se cruza de brazos y lo fulmina a él, volviendo a hacerle gestos para que le diga.

—¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué me quieren pedir que les da tanta vergüenza a ambos? —pregunta la griega.

—Te he dicho antes que me... que nos... Que...

—¡A mí no me gusta! —adivinen quien.

Helena se gira a mirar al italiano. España suspira porque esto parece terriblemente complicado y forzado de este modo.

—Esto es TODO tú culpa y eres un idiota —sentencia el romano, levantándose. Helena los mira como si mirara un partido de Tenis... Y bueno, vale, se levanta.

—¿Va todo bien? ¿Quieren algún... consejo?

—No, no, no... Es que... Ehm... ¿quieres más postre? —está claro que España preferiría abordar esto de una forma menos forzada, no sabe ni cómo.

La chica sonríe un poco y se limpia los labios con la servilleta, mirando a España a los ojos y lamentando no conocerles un poco mejor para estar del todo segura de lo que cree que está pasando.

—Sospecho que ustedes dos nunca han hecho esto...

—¿Eh? —España la mira completamente descolocado.

Ella le mira a los ojos un instante y Romano alza las cejas, preguntándose si sabe y muriéndose la vergüenza.

—Lo que sea que están intentando hacer —abre un poco la idea de nuevo a algo más neutral y se gira a Romano—. ¿Acostumbras dibujar a España?

—No, no, espera —España niega con la cabeza porque esto se le está yendo de las manos y nunca le ha costado tanto.

Helena mira al español de reojo y Romano balbucea algo inteligible agradeciendo que España vuelva a hacer que le mire.

—Esto es malditamente raro e incómodo y... Pfff —asegura el italiano mirando a España a la mitad de la tensión.

—Calmaos, calmaos —les pide a los dos levantando las manos, quizás más bien diciéndoselo a sí mismo. Helena hace un gesto de sonrisita porque en realidad ella está muy calmada, pero asiente muy obediente —. ¿Y si nos tomamos otra copita de algo?

—A mí me encanta el _Limoncello_ , lo administro muy bien en casa, especialmente ahora en el verano —anuncia Helena conforme.

—¡Esto es infinito! —protesta Romano.

—Relájate, Roma... anda, ¿por qué no vas a buscarnos un poco?

Romano vacila un poco.

— _Limoncello_... Bueno, Ehm... Vale —ahí va para allá.

—Helena... —se vuelve a ella un poco más tranquilo sin el italiano por ahí. Ella sonríe tranquilamente —. Helena... —repite y le pone la mano en la rodilla, por si el tema no fuera lo bastante complicado, siente además el peso de la presencia de Romano.

Ella le pone suavemente la mano sobre la suya con una leve caricia.

—Deja que te haga una pregunta incómoda, ¿cuál de mis hermanos es tu favorito?

Helena se ríe suavemente y niega con la cabeza.

—No hay manera de responder a eso y salir bien librada, querido.

—No me digas que ninguno, confiesa —pide sonriendo.

—Me gustan todos ustedes, cada uno me parece fascinante por razones distintas.

—Helenaaa —protesta—. ¡Me sé todas esas respuestas y sabes bien que ninguna es la que busco!

—La respuesta que buscas es que tú eres el que más me gusta, porque te pareces muchísimo a tu padre.

—No necesariamente —se sonroja de todos modos—. Por ejemplo, yo no estoy de acuerdo.

—¿No crees parecerte mucho a tu padre?

—Me refiero a que no soy mi favorito.

—¿Entonces Romano?

—Desde luego —sonríe.

—Me gustaría escucharte decir por qué.

—Es el más sexy y apuesto y por eso me gusta... y también es el más dulce y sensible de nosotros, el más vulnerable y fiel y por eso le quiero.

—¿El más vulnerable?

—No se lo digas, no le gusta —pide llevándose un dedo a los labios.

—Me interesa saber por qué, dices que él es el más todo eso que el resto. ¿No será que le conoces mejor a él?

—Nooo, Francia es como... es como si fuera mi propia mano, es una parte más de mí.

—A mí todos me parecen muy guapos y sensuales. Casi puedo decir que cada uno sacó lo mejor de su padre...

—Eso es demasiado políticamente correcto para que te tome en serio.

—Yo soy políticamente correcta siempre —se ríe un poquito —, a pesar de lo que diga Egipto al respecto. Pero bueno, ya que quieres que sea políticamente incorrecta te diré que a mí me gusta mucho Veneciano, aunque no es competencia justa.

—¿No? ¿Por?

—Tristemente, en especial por las circunstancias, pude conocer mejor a Veneciano de lo que les conozco a ustedes.

—A lo mejor podrías querer conocernos como a él.

Helena sonríe y otra vez hace esa caída de párpados.

—No es ningún secreto que todos ustedes me dan mucha curiosidad, y... No soy de piedra, desde luego.

—La verdad es que tuvimos una conversación similar Romano y yo —suelta y a la chica le brillan un poco los ojos y Romano aprovecha este momento para volver con una bandeja con copitas —. Sobre vosotros, ¿sabes? Todos los que vivís con papá.

—Oh, ¿cómo le llama Francia a la casa? —pregunta ella mirando a Romano que parece estar un poco más tranquilo —. La casa de la...

—Perdición —completa el español. Ella se ríe echándose un poco hacia atrás, acomodándose en el sillón.

—Un nombre de lo más sugerente, me encanta.

España se ríe.

—No... Ehm... Bueno, no está tan lejos de la realidad, son todos un montón de guarros —protesta Romano que, como está nervioso, está agresivo.

—Claro que no —lo atrae hacia sí para que se siente en sus rodillas.

—Sí, sí que lo son —le empuja aunque no del todo, terminando muy cerca del español, pero no encima.

—El caso es que decidimos que tú eras nuestra favorita de todos ellos —le rodea la cintura con las manos al italiano. Helena les mira a los dos y se ríe un poco otra vez.

—Tampoco tanto —susurra Romano porque no puede evitarlo...

—Eso es muy halagador —asegura Helena—. Más aún viniendo de dos chicos tan guapos y sensuales como ustedes.

—Por eso es que te hemos invitado a cenar —se ríe y se sonroja otra vez.

— _Leccaculo!_ —suelta Romano... Por los nervios.

—Me da mucho gusto saberlo y vuelvo a decirles que me siento halagada —asiente considerándolos muy, muy monos.

—N-No sé si estás entendiendo lo que dice _Spagna_ —puntualiza a Romano. Lo que hace que Helena se detenga y le mire porque le parecía bastante claro pero la aclaración le confunde un poco. España mira a Romano.

—Ehm... ¡¿E-Entonces sí o no?! —pregunta el italiano aún muy bestia. Y Helena suspira.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —le aprieta el abrazo el mayor.

—Voy a serles sinceras ambos —especifica ella echándose un poco al frente y dando otro traguito a su bebida. Hace una pausa—. Me ponen un poquito nerviosa porque ustedes están muy nerviosos. Necesitamos relajarnos un poco todos.

—Estamos tranquilos, de verdad, esto... esto no tiene ni siquiera porqué ser hoy ni nada.

—A su favor quiero decir también que es muy extraño que alguien consiga ponerme nerviosa —confiesa riendo.

—Si no quieres tampoco es que nos gustes tanto, eh... De hecho al que le gustas es a él —Romano señala a España y se sonroja un poco más, atufadillo.

—Sí, al que me gustas es a mí... Romano ha accedido a esto porque solo no me deja.

—¡Bueno, tampoco es que a ti te guste tanto, eh! ¡Que te gusto yo! —suelta sin pensar y se tapa la boca.

—A ti te quiero, ella es mi amor platónico de la infancia.

Codacito italiano, arrepintiéndose de esto desde ya.

—¿Puedo sugerir algo? —pregunta Helena moviendo un poco el pelo.

—Desde luego —se ríe. Helena se levanta, con toda esa parsimonia que tiene, hace un gesto a Romano.

—Ven.

España mira a Romano soltándole un poco.

—¿España es celoso? —pregunta la griega dándole la espalda a Romano y levantando la mano sacándose una horquilla del pelo. Le cae un mechón en la cara.

—¿Él? Ehm... Depende.

—¿De qué? —pregunta haciendo un gesto para que le ayude a soltarse el resto del cabello.

El español les mira de reojo.

—De lo que yo esté haciendo... —Romano mira a España por encima del hombro y le quita una horquilla a Helena. El español sonríe un poco sin saber si puede o no ir.

—Aunque claramente esto no se trata de ponerse celosos —asegura Helena, se gira a Romano y le da directamente un suave beso en los labios aprovechando que el italiano espía a España.

Este levanta las cejas y se levanta de un salto casi como con un resorte en el culo con eso. Romano se queda paralizado sin esperárselo en lo absoluto, con los brazos arriba y todo.

La griega sonríe un poco al ver la rápida reacción del español, acercándose un poquito otra vez a Romano, esta vez buscando darle un beso en el cuello. España se acerca mirando, nervioso sin saber qué hacer si detenerlos o no, porque en parte le gusta pero es raro.

Romano nota al fin al español y se sonroja, dando un micro pasito atrás sin saber muy bien qué hacer, aun con los brazos en alto. Helena le pone las manos en la cintura con suavidad y hace algo en su cuello que le obliga a soltar un leve gemidito.

España no quiere apartarla de un empujón, pero es que Romano... de todos modos frunce el ceño porque está empezando a no gustarle, se humedece los labios. El italiano aguanta sólo un par de segundos y cuando él mismo está a punto de separarse, es Helena quien se quita de su cuello y se gira a España, casi como si supiera que esta exactamente ahí.

Y Romanito pone cierta cara de circunstancias con la cara de España. Extiende sutilmente una mano hacia él y hace con los labios un "ven" silencioso. El ibérico se mueve rodeando a Helena si dejar de fruncir el ceño, tomando la mano de Romano posesivamente.

El italiano se la aprieta con bastante fuerza también y Helena se gira con naturalidad a comerle el cuello a España ahora. Al sentir el movimiento, Romanito entreabre los labios algo impresionado sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, curioso de saber la reacción del español. No sabía si esto iba demasiado rápido o demasiado lento para su gusto... Pero si querían hacerlo... ¿No? Al menos eso creía.

A España se le pasa toda la agresividad de golpe para convertirse en sorpresa, mira a Romano de reojo. Este traga saliva, frunce un poco el ceño y se va al otro lado del cuello del español un poco a modo "mira como YO lo hago mejor".

Y la maaaano de Helena se va al culo de España sin poderlo evitar porque es que desde que lo vio de adulto por primera vez ha estado muy, muy tentada.

El español levanta la barbilla volviendo a sonreír y les abraza a ambos empezando a... intentar quitarles la ropa a los dos a la vez. Helena sonríe porque esto parece estar funcionando correctamente, dejándose llevar por la situación y yendo a intentar quitarle la ropa al español.

Romano se separa un poco cuando siente las manos de España, le mira a los ojos. Él le besa. Mucho mejor, Romanito se lo COME.

España hace lo posible por no perderse mucho para poder seguir haciendo caso a Helena con medio cerebro. Y ella lo hace posible, porque les recuerda su presencia más o menos y, en concreto, les ayuda a desvestirse de manera increíblemente rápida y hábil. Cuando menos lo esperan están los dos casi completamente desnudos.

 **oxOXOxo**

Bélgica termina por estar demasiado histérica con el llanto de Vati.

—¿No te estresa? —pregunta después de un laaaargo beso.

—¿El qué?

—Vati... No ha dejado de llorar.

—¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! —no la había oído siquiera.

—Voy a darte un punto en eso de que es... Engorroso —se mueve y hace un gestito de dolor porque... Bueno... Digamos que no suele usar esa área para eso. Escocia se estira, perezoso—. Me... ¿Vienes conmigo a verla? —pregunta mirándole de reojito.

—Uuuugh —lloriquea porque no quiere levantarse.

—Ya, ya... Vale, voy yo —se peina un poco porque tiene la cabeza hecha un desastre.

El chico sonríe complacido con eso. Ella se levanta, intentando tirar de la sabana para cubrirse, sintiendo aun las piernas un poco temblorosas.

—¡Ah! _Come on!_ —protesta, capturando la sábana expresamente para que no se la lleve y verla. Bélgica le mira de reojo y se ríe un poquito.

—Quieres que vaya a por la niña desnuda —aun así se levanta porque Bélgica parece incapaz de decirle que no.

—Si de mí dependiera, tendrías prohibido ir vestida.

—¿Te imaginas como seria eso? Me silbarían en la calle... Tu madre me odiaría aún más y no quiero decirte lo que pasaría en el trabajo.

—Huy, tu amante me mandaría cerveza para agradecerme una vez a la semana —le brillan los ojillos. Es que se muere de la risa, sonrojada.

—Sólo por eso voy a vestirme... Au... —protesta otra vez un poco al caminar.

—Alaaa y me dejas sin cerveza gratiiiis —lloriquea.

La rubia le saca la lengua y sale igual del cuarto aun así tomando su bata... Sin ponérsela. Escocia le mete un buen repaso de todos modos y hasta hace para seguir viéndola cuando sale del cuarto sin bajar de la cama.

Lo que consigue que Bélgica llegue con sonrisa idiota a donde está Vaticano, que está haciendo un BERRINCHE.

—Oh, cielos... Ven acá, ven acá... No pasa naaaaada —ahí se va a cargarla y a sentirse súper culpable.

Sigue llorando porque además está cagada.

—Uuuugh! —creo que hasta Escocia escucha la expresión de asco.

— _What's up?_

—Se ha embarrado toda la pobre... —explica asqueadita.

—Ugh —menos intención de acercarse entonces.

—Quizás podrías ayudarme en lugar de protestar... Esto es tu culpa —protesta empezando a limpiarla.

— _Whaaaat_? ¿Mi culpa?

—Totalmente, tú me distraes —tan enojada. Escocia saca la cabeza sin notar demasiado el olor de todos modos—. _Hey_... ¿Me pasas las toallitas húmedas de la bolsa? —para hacerlo aún más raro.

Y ahí se va el pelirrojo a buscarlas.

—Como decida Vaticano empezar a hablar hoy, creo que nunca volveré a invitarte con mi familia... Porque nunca me volverán a invitar a mí.

—Y espera que aún no la llevamos al concierto.

—Nah, el concierto va a gustarle. Aunque... Puede que me maten si se enteran que la llevé.

—¿Por qué iban a enterarse?

—Si Vaticano les cuenta... Que no va a hacerlo... O si se queda sorda en el concierto —se ríe un poco tomando las toallitas y limpiándole el culo haciendo cara de asco.

—Nah, que va a quedarse sorda —niega sin prestar atención a lo que hace ella.

—Que con lo que grita Romano... Y Roma... Y en general todo el mundo...

—Además es música. ¿Tiene una de esas sillas de ir aquí sobre el pecho? —hace gestos con las manos—. Yo la llevo, ya verás cómo no le pasa absolutamente nada.

—Déjame busco, me parece que Roma sí que usa de esas sillitas.

Él asiente y sonríe. Bélgica sonríe un poco y piensa que... Es que míralo que mono está sonriente... ¡Y es Vaticano! ¿Por qué no podría estar igual con un hijo suyo?

Seguramente estaría mucho peor. Ya, claro, por los nervios. Pero así está muy mono. No, no, más apegado aun y haciendo cosas peores (según él.)

—Mira, sí que se va a poder, ajústalo para ti.

El pelirrojo toma el canguro, poniéndoselo con la niña y ajustándoselo para que le sea cómodo.

—Mira que monos —es que no puede evitarlo.

—Es bastante cómodo, pensaba que sería peor —mueve las manos para ver que tanto puede maniobrar.

—Lo es, sólo no le tires cerveza encima.

—Trataré, pero está un poco mal situada en respecto a mi boca.

—Giras la cara —se acerca y le da un beso. Él se le pierde lo que iba a responder en el beso —. ¿Ves?

— _What?_ —no, no ve nada.

Bélgica aprieta los ojos porque... Ugh... Baja la mano y desfrunce el ceño. Y le quita a la niña del canguro para que pueda vestirse del todo, un poco sonrojada y vulnerable, porque de verdad se ve bien con un niño y la idea la seduce mucho.

—¿Podrías sólo... considerarlo como una posibilidad a largo plazo? —pregunta cambiando del todo la idea.

—¿Eh? —la mira de reojo mientras va a la puerta para ir al cuarto a acabar de vestirse.

—Vivir juntos y tener una familia. Puede no ser un si nunca, pero puede tampoco ser un no nunca... O puede ser un no nunca... —aprieta los ojos.

— _Wait, wait_ —se acerca a ella al notar su cara, nervioso, queriendo abrazarla o algo pero sintiéndose torpe para ello.

—Lo siento, te estoy presionando otra vez... —murmura agobiada con ello —. Sólo querría que... si la respuesta es no, porque... porque no. Porque puedes decir que no. Sólo quiero que me lo digas y así... Dejo de imaginarme cosas.

Escocia traga saliva. La chica abre los ojos y le mira.

—Y-Yo...

—Podemos ir lentamente.

El británico asiente a eso.

—Yo soy una histérica loca que va muy rápido, pero puedo ir más lento, y puedes no agobiarte por vivir juntos ahora ni nada... Sólo quiero que abras la cabeza a la posibilidad de que algún día puedas quizás... querer —sonríe un poco de lado —. Quizás en... Veinte años.

—T-Tienes un cajón y... y... —es que eso fue muchísimo y no quiere que lo vacíes.

Ella sonríe un poco con eso, volviendo a darse cuenta de lo mucho muy importantes que son para él algunos detalles.

—¿Qué tal que yo a cambio te doy una llave?

— _What?_

—No tienes que vivir aquí, pero puedes tener una llave y venir cuando quieras... Quiero darte mi llave, y no es porque me hayas dado un cajón ni porque quiera tu llave, ¿vale? Es sólo porque me sale de los... Ovarios —suelta un poco vulgar para su estilo.

Él levanta las cejas porque eso aclara casi todas sus dudas sobre qué tiene que hacer con eso.

—Y si no se te da la gana usarla pues... No la usas y ya —se encoge de hombros y da un pasito hacia él, cada vez más segura de que esto puesto así es mejor que como lo había puesto antes.

— _B-But_...

—Dilo. Por favor dilo. Si tienes " _buts_ "... Termina la frase —pide con voz suave.

—C-Cómo... _I mean_... cómo sé cuándo no puedo venir o no quieres o... Y si te encuentro haciendo algo que no quieres que... o…

—Puedes venir siempre que quieras. Siempre. Puedes avisarme, pero si por alguna razón no me avisas no pasa nada.

—¿Segura? Pero... y si no estás... si... estás ocupada.

—Entonces tendrás tú que hacerte la cena si incendiar mi cocina —se ríe un poco, encogiéndose de hombros.

Escocia sonríe un poquito tímidamente.

—Si un día llego a casa de la oficina y estas aquí viendo la tele... me dará gusto. O si llego y veo que faltan cervezas en la cocina... Bueno podrías dejarme un _post it_ porque si no pensaré que entró un ladrón, pero entiendes la idea, ¿no?

El pelirrojo asiente porque en realidad no suena tan horrible como parecía. Bélgica toma aire profundamente.

—Prometo decirte la próxima vez si es que llegara a tener un retraso... En vez sólo de entrar en pánico.

—Para que entremos en pánico a la vez —asiente apretando los ojos. Ella se ríe, acercándose a él.

—Exactamente. Eso y que empecemos a pensar en nombres de bebés —bromea.

—Ugh... —el mareo. Bélgica se ríe más, aún abrazándole del cuello y relajándose de verdad —. Recuérdame que busque métodos de suicidio indoloros.

—Eres un dramático.

—Eso lo dices tú que no... que... ugh. Cielos —manos a la cara.

—Olvídate de esa idea de ser papá por ahora, venga... De hecho creo que yo no estoy lista para ser madre, sería una mamá deplorable.

— _Why?_

—Porque prefiero estar en la cama contigo dándome por… bueno, eso, a venir a ver qué le pasa al niño —se muerde el labio.

—Anda, eso no te convierte en mala madre para nada.

—Claro que sí... Una madre no debería ser egoísta.

—Pero veeeeenga una madre tiene una vida también, no es como que la hayas dejado morir de hambre, sólo has tardado diez minutos en hacerle caso.

—Como media hora más bien... —sonríe de ladito y es que en serio no te ayudas, Escocia.

—Bueno, pues tiene que aprender que no es el ombligo del mundo y que no siempre las cosas serán cuando ella quiere. Es importante ser paciente, ¿no? —sonríe.

—¿Ves? Serías un papá genial —sonríe de lado y se acerca a besarle.

— _What?_ —responde pero se le olvida cuando le besa

¡Es que Escociaaaaa sería buen papá! Ugh, eso lo decís sin perspectiva. Aunque realmente no pueden decir nada malo.

Ya verás, dadle a la niña y dejad que la lleve al concierto. Pues ahí están... Dos horas más tarde, con la niña en el canguro... yendo a buscar a Gales y a Irlanda que llevaban las entradas.

Es que Gales levanta una de sus grandes cejas hasta el CIELO en cuanto le ve.

—¡O sea, de verdad trajeron a la niña! —protesta Irlanda.

— _What the hell_ esperabais?

—¿Una niñera? —pregunta Gales, sonriendo de lado.

— _You must be kind, you must be witty. Very sweet and fairly pretty. Take us on outings, give us treats. Sing songs, bring sweets_ —le canta Escocia sarcásticamente de Mary Poppins. Gales se ríe con esto.

—Hermosa voz.

— _Thank you_ —se ríe también.

—¿Bueno y qué vamos a hacer? —Irlanda le pica la panza.

—Pues entrar, si tenéis las entradas —responde él mientras la niña intenta atraparle la mano al irlandés.

—Sí las tenemos... Aunque a ti te las vendemos al cuádruple... Y la señorita entra gratis.

—Qué suerte que ella entra gratis porque es la organizadora y yo tengo un pase de prensa.

—¿Qué pase de prensa vas a tener?

—De una revista Pre-mamá que no conoces —Escocia mira a Bélgica. Ella sonríe, sonrojadita—. ¿A que sí?

—Sí, justamente sí —afirma la belga.

—¿Ves?

—¡¿Pero qué estupidez es esa de Pre-mamá?!

Escocia se muere de risa.

—Lo que quiere decir es que _Alba_ próximamente va a ser mamá —suelta Bélgica.

—Lo que quiere decir es que _Alba_ es periodista en una revista de mujeres y un imán para estas —la corrige el escocés.

—Mujeres embarazadas —sigue la rubia.

—O mujeres divorciadas o a las que sus maridos impotentes no complacen... —sonrisa de lado escocesa.

—¡ _Belgium_ no es una de esas! —indica Irlanda.

—No, ella no —sonríe el mayor.

—Así que ahora resulta que tiene un harem —Gales se ríe y le da un golpecito al irlandés en el brazo—. Ya, claro... ¡Créele _Eire_!

—No le creo, pero si tiene una niña ahí... Y está bonita hasta eso —le jala un pie.

—¿Qué os apostáis a que consigo ligarme a alguien con la niña?

—Ehh... ¿Vas a ligarte a alguien con _Belgium_ aquí? —pregunta Gales, mirándola de reojo. Escocia levanta las cejas, acordándose que está y la mira.

—Te apuesto una cerveza —suelta ella sonriendo de lado y levantando la barbilla.

—Un teléfono por una cerveza —sonríe.

— _What?!_ ¡¿Lo estás retando a que se ligue a OTRA?! —Irlanda INCRÉDULO, pensando que si él sugiriera algo así, se quedaría sin sexo por seis meses... Y sin beber otros seis.

—Yo le traigo el teléfono de una guarra y ella me invita una cerveza, ¿dónde está el problema? —pregunta el escocés sonriendo encantado.

—No veo que tenga nada de malo verle como se... "Liga" a otra. Tiene gracia, suele ser bastante torpe para eso —Bélgica sonríe hacia el Escocés y le cierra un ojo.

—¡Eso es una injusticia! Es injusto que tengas una chica como ella —protesta Irlanda.

—Que no te escuche _Seychelles_ decir eso que puede que deje de ser tu chica —interrumpe Gales buscando un buen lugar.

—Es verdad, eso ha sido un poco cruel —responde Escocia aun teniendo el cinismo de protestarle a Bélgica.

—Oh, pobrecito mío —se le acerca y se pone de puntas poniéndole a Vati las manos en el abdomen y buscando un beso del escocés en los labios.

Él se sonroja un montón porque además están sus hermanos pero no se aparta para nada. Suena un buen silbido... Es Gales. Provocando al escocés sonrojarse aun más, pero no se separa, chico listo.

Bélgica levanta una mano y se la pone en el cuello y sólo para incitar a los mirones profundiza el beso, haciéndolo bastante más guarro.

—Ugh...! —protesta Irlanda, mirándoles con los ojos bien abiertos.

Y si estuvieran sintiéndolo verían que tiene las orejas súper calientes y está sonrojado hasta el pelo. Pero no se corta para nada, dejándose llevar.

Y Gales, en si como un buen favor a su hermano mayor, vuelve a silbar y a hacer un "eh, eh, eeeeh!" para que le besen aún mejor. Vaticano levanta la cabeza y lea mira con la boca abierta porque le gustan los besos, sobre todo cuando se los dan sus papas, pero este no está estando mal tampoco. Levanta las manitas hacia ellos. Latina tenía que ser.

Bélgica al fin se separa relamiéndose y mirando a Escocia directamente a los ojos, que se va un poquito detrás antes de darse cuenta y carraspear sonoramente.

—Buah! ¡¿Vamos a beber o qué?! —protesta Irlanda arrugando un poco la nariz.

—Primero hemos de ver como _Alba_ se liga a una chica... —recuerda Gales. Escocia todavía está relamiéndose con los ojitos cerrados.

—Te quiero —le susurra Bélgica sonriendo antes de separarse, sonrojadita.

—¿Me das tu teléfono? Es para una apuesta —suelta. Bélgica se ríe un poco, bajito.

—Te cambio el teléfono por una cerveza —responde.

—Vale —se ríe idiotamente.

—Dan ASCO los DOS.

—Muérete de envidia allá donde no molestes —replica el escocés sin dejar de mirar a Bélgica a los ojos—. Y ya que vas trae birra para todos.

—Completamente asquerosos y vomitivos y... ¡PUAJ! Espero jamás ser como ustedes, y esa niña va a morir ahogada en MIEL.

Bélgica se ríe otra vez un poco tonta también, con ojitos de corazón por completo. Escocia no le hace más caso a las quejas, tomando a Bélgica de la cintura porque por lo visto piensa que podría ser una buena idea estar enrollándose con ella toooda la noche.

La belga se deja, absorta del todo e ignorando a los demás, abrazándole y... Es que ni siquiera le estorba Vaticano.

¿Vatiloqué?

Parece ser que a la niña latina tampoco le importa ver besos desde la primera fila.

* * *

 _Love is in the air ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	6. Chapter 6

Romano abre los ojos acalorado. A nadie le sorprende porque después de la interesante noche de ayer se quedó dormido en medio de España y Helena. Se revuelve y le duele absolutamente todo en ese ardor agradable que habla de una noche laaaaarga.

—Ugh... Estás hirviendo —protesta empujando a uno de los dos, que es España y rueda, separándose un poco—. Mmmm... Vaticano...

Helena entreabre un poco los ojos sólo un segundo, sin querer despertarse. Aún tiene las piernas desnudas entrelazadas con las del italiano. España nada más duerme del otro lado, al filo del final de la cama y cuando se mueve otra vez, se cae de la cama de bruces, porque normalmente no duermen tres aquí.

Romano se estira un poquito en cuanto se cae, contento. Alguien aprendió de Austria. España parpadea y se incorpora, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Mmmm... —Helena levanta un poco la cabeza con el pelo medio revuelto. Le sonríe.

—Hola —saluda él desde el suelo, sonriendo.

—Hola guapo. Ven acá, ¿qué haces ahí?

—Me he caído me parece —se rasca la cabeza y se levanta, riéndose. Ella se enreda una mano en el pelo y le hace una caída de ojos.

—Ven.

España levanta las cejas y se sonroja con eso. Gesto de la mano y levanta la otra hasta la cabeza de Romano, acariciándole.

—¿Quieres desayuno? —ofrece. La griega asiente levemente, aun sonriendo.

—¿Te ayudo?

—No me atrevo a dejarte aquí sola con él —se acuesta con ella.

—Sabia decisión. Son los dos muy guapos y muy buenos en la cama —se acerca y le da un beso en los labios.

El ibérico se pone nervioso con eso porque Romano duerme y ella es... de cuando era pequeño.

—Los estoy viendo —susurra el italiano casi dormido y con los ojos cerrados.

España se sonroja de muerte y se separa, dándole la espalda a Helena, nervioso. Ella se ríe un poco y se estira.

—Voy a tener que ir al baño... —susurra y se incorpora un poco —, volveré.

—Cielos... ¿eso es una amenaza o una promesa?

Otra vez esa risa, se levanta de la cama tan desnuda como está, peinándose un poco y moviendo las caderas. Les mira ambos por encima del hombro. España por lo menos la mira embobado igual que cuando era niño.

Romano entreabre los ojos y mira a España, y no puede evitar sonreír un poco y acercársele. Este se mete un susto poniéndose nervioso, cerrando la boca y dando un salto.

—¿Ajá? —le acusa un poco.

—¡Nada! —chilla culpable—. No la estaba... yo...

Romano se acerca a darle un beso en los labios él.

—¿Qué... tal?

El mayor sonríe y se relame de forma bastante obscena con eso. Romano se sonroja un poco y se le esconde en el cuello.

—Aun me gustas más tú.

—Más te vale —susurra de vuelta y le abraza cariñosamente, dándole un besito en el cuello —. A mí me gusta más ella y pienso dejarte.

—¡Qué cruel!

— _Ti amo_.

España se paraliza con eso como cada vez que se lo dice, sobre todo de improvisto y lo abraza.

—¿Qué te pareció a ti?

—Ha estado bien para una vez... —sonríe.

—¿No lo harías de nuevo? —le mira y se sonroja.

—No lo creo... No lo sé. ¿Tú sí? —pregunta el español. El menor abre la boca y se sonroja un poco, culpable—. ¿En serio? ¿Con quién?

—¿E-Ella y tú?

—¡Ah! Bueno, podemos volver a invitarla otro día si te apetece.

—No lo probaría con alguien más, pero con ella ha estado bie... —la puerta del baño se abre y ella sale tan tranquila. España se gira a mirarla.

—Hola —se acerca a ellos sonriendo y se sienta en la cama—. ¿Cómo amanecen?

—Bien... —se ríe un poco tontamente y tiende una mano hacia ella—. ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien, aunque me duele un poco... Todo —confiesa riendo y tomándole la mano al español. Romano se sonroja y se le esconde en el cuello.

—Oh, puedo darte una aspirina —abraza a Romano contra sí y le da un besito en los dedos.

—No me gusta tomar esas cosas, creo que con un café de Romano y un rico desayuno estaré bien —le acaricia un poco al italiano la pierna y le aprieta al español la mano—. ¿Todo bien entre ustedes?

—Desde luego, decíamos que has estado maravillosa y que podemos repetirlo cada vez que te apetezca.

—No me tienten los dos, que luego van a tener que echarme de casa y Egipto va a ponerse celosa. ¿Dónde aprendieron a satisfacer chicas? —pregunta cubriéndose un poco.

—Eso es culpa de ÉL —susurra el italiano en el cuello de España.

—¿Dónde va a ser? Papá va a estar orgulloso de mí —le guiña un ojo.

—No, no es que tú me hayas enseñado —Romano se separa un poco y le mira de reojito—. Yo lo aprendí mientras tú estabas casado.

España le mira de reojo.

—Tú hacías eso y yo me conseguía novias —ríete de él.

—Nunca trajiste ninguna a casa...

—Tú ni estabas, se subía a su barco y se iba a América por meses —le acusa con Helena.

—Oh, eso...

—Vaya, casado con alguien más y viajando por el mundo... —asiente Helena.

—No creas que me gustaba entonces yo... Ehm... Era joven pero todo un Casanova —se hace el muy interesante.

—Con Austria. ¿Sabes? El niño de Galia y Germania —explica España y se ríe negando con la cabeza.

—Sí, he leído sobre eso —asiente y Romano hace los ojos en blanco—. Austria que es, por cierto, otro chico.

—¿Y qué? ¿Crees que antes de casarnos no me levantaba chicas con Francia?... Y yo solo.

Helena sonríe.

—No, no, estoy completamente segura de que los dos lo hacen perfectamente bien, y sí que deben ser el orgullo de su padre —se mueve el pelo—. Pero me parece interesante ver que al final dos de dos hombres.

—Eso me recuerda… puedo contarle esto a papá, ¿verdad? —a Francia ni pide permiso. Helena se ríe y asiente.

—Sólo déjame se lo cuento yo primero.

—Vale —asiente.

—Esperen. ¡Esperen! —salta el romano de repente—. ¿Van a contarle esto a... Roma?

—Claro... —el ibérico se encoge de hombros, sonriendo.

—¡No! Esto... Ugh! ¡No! Ella es... ¡Y él! Claro que, ¿crees que le moleste? —tooooda la línea de pensamiento.

—A lo mejor un poco —España frunce un poco el ceño sin dejar de sonreír.

—Si va a enfadarse yo le digo.

—¡Oh, no seas cruel! —protesta un poco Helena.

—No creo que se enfade mucho —sigue el mayor.

—Yo tampoco, en realidad, puede hasta hacerle gracia —Helena se encoge de hombros. España asiente.

—Todo el mundo va a saberlo —protesta romanito —. Anda, ve a preparar desayuno mejor.

—¿Vienes conmigo a hacer café?

—¿Tienes miedo de que me quede con la "Bella Helena?" —pregunta imitando su acento.

—Sí.

Romano sonríe con la completa sinceridad tan habitual del español.

—Vale, lo siento Helena —declara sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco. España sonríe.

—Muy bien. ¿Puedo ducharme? —pregunta la griega.

—Sí. Sí. Hay todo lo que necesitas en el baño —asiente Romanito queriendo que ella salga antes que él, porque aún está desnudo.

—Grita si necesitas algo.

—Muy bien —se les acerca a ambos —. Muchas gracias por invitarme a su intimidad y a su cama. Los quiero a los dos.

Y con un besito suave a cada uno y una mirada intensa se levanta de nuevo, yendo hacia el baño. España la mira todavía.

—¡Oyeee! ¡Deja de mirarla así cuando camina! —protesta Romano saliendo de la estupefacción del beso y dándole un codacito.

Otra vez se ríe y se sonroja yendo a besarle ahora él. Romano le devuelve el beso, abrazándole con fuerza y, de hecho, profundizándolo del todo. Pero mamá gallina termina por separarse después de un buen beso.

—Tengo que ir a hablarle a _Belgio_... ¿cómo estará Vati?

—¿Eh?

—Vati... ¿estará bien?

—¡Aaah! ¡Seguro que sí!

—Quiero asegurarme. ¿Me pasas el teléfono? —señala a la mesa de noche.

Lo hace, estirándose un poco. El italiano le da una palmada en el culo... Inevitable y culpable.

—¡Ala! —protesta riendo.

—¡Yo no he sido!

—¿Cómo que no?

—¡El teléfonoooo, venga! —protesta un poquito, arrancándoselo de la mano y marca a casa de Bélgica sonrojado, sin mirarle.

España pone los ojos en blanco, sonriendo un poco y se levanta para ir a por unos calzoncillos y una camiseta para poder bajar a hacer desayuno.

Se le van los ojos al italiano y sonríe un poquito, poniendo ojitos de corazón. El español le lanza un beso antes de salir. Romano se ríe bajito, levantándose también y yendo por sus cosas para bañarse en el baño de Vati. Con el teléfono al oído marcando a Bélgica.

¿Cómo le fue a Vati en el concierto? Pues se durmió enseguida.

Así que otra vez Bélgica estaba en la encrucijada de querer dormir mientras la niña necesitaba comer. Había tenido que levantarse temprano igual, durmiendo sólo un par de horas, y después de darle desayuno había concluido que esto era en exceso injusto como para vivirlo sola.

—Flojo... Despierta —se sienta junto a él y le pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Mmm —entreabre los ojos.

—Buenos días —sonríe un poco.

— _'ning_...

—Vati me despertó temprano y asumí que querrías compartir la carga conmigo.

—Ugh! —hunde la cara en el cojín.

—En el lado positivo... Te traje una cerveza.

—No sé si compensa... —murmura contra la almohada. Bélgica hace carita.

—¿Y qué sí compensaría?

—Mmmm... —se le oye hasta la sonrisa. Ella sonríe un poquito de lado.

—Vas a tener que decirlo con todas sus letras.

—Qué poca imaginación —se estira y se pone boca arriba.

—Nah, no he dicho que no sepa, he dicho que quiero que lo digas —se ríe.

—Oooh... —protesta. Ella se ríe un poquito.

—¿Ajá? —pica y él se sonroja —. Te oigo

— _I_... —gira la cara, sonriendo de todos modos. Bélgica traga saliva.

—¿Ajá?

— _W-Well, you know..._ —desinteresado. La chica levanta una ceja —. Ajem...

—¿Un poco de trabajo de casa es buen incentivo? ¿O que invité a tus hermanos a desayunar? Si lo pienso bien... Deberían estar durmiendo en la sala.

—Ugh —Aprieta los ojos porque no podría estar más alejada. Bélgica se ríe.

—Con lo bestia que eres en general, no puedo creer que ir te cueste decirlo.

Escocia levanta las cejas y la mira ahora porque no estaba pensando precisamente en algo bestia y de ahí el problema.

—O... ¿Qué? —pregunta curiosa con ese gesto.

— _W-W-What?_

—Tu cara... No sé qué piensas.

—Ehm... no, nada. En algo bestia... ¿cómo qué?

—Es decir, sueles decir todo, TODO lo que te pasa por la mente pero te cuesta proponerme esto.

El escocés aprieta los ojos y se sonroja más.

—No importa.

—Estoy empezando a adquirir un morboso gusto por sonrojarte.

— _What?_ —protesta.

—No te enfades —se acerca a darle un beso—. ¿Si en vez de w _affle_ belga solo... desayunas belga?

—¿Y si me como los _waffles_ sobre la belga? —es que acaba de notar que tiene hambre, abrazándola. Se le esconde.

—Eso... ¿Todo embarrado con chocolate?

— _Of course!_

—¿Quieres eso? —le mira de reojo.

—¿Tú... no?

—Sí, no me molestaría —se ríe. Él sonríe un poco, relajándose por si acaso no era lo bastante bestia —. Ahí está en la mesita de noche —se le acurruca un poco.

Escocia no se mueve y ella le da un besito en el pecho.

—¿Estás intentando arrullarme?

El pelirrojo niega y la abraza más fuerte, sin moverse. Ella sonríe, dejándose y relajándose, de hecho. Es posible que Escocia pase un rato nada más así, abrazándola sin moverse.

Bélgica sonríe porque en realidad... Él es tremendamente dulce. Lo siento, no le salió lo bestia hoy. Nah, en realidad no quería algo bestia. Lo que ella decía era que si era tan bestia para decir las cosas que a veces eran vergonzosas para todos. Tenía cierta gracia que le costara pedirle algo.

Porque lo que quería pedirle... bueno, seguro ella ahora nota lo que es cuando la bese. Un poco después Bélgica le acaricia levemente el pecho y le acaricia la mejilla con la nariz.

Pues beso amoroso. Lo que nota es que el chico no es sólo excitante y divertido, si no que… ¿Querías hacer el amor Albaaaa? Básicamente por eso él se ha sonrojado. Bélgica le dice al oído y en secreto que ella ya hace bastante tiempo que no tiene sexo con él.

Es que es monísimo. Es que le gustas mucho a Bélgica.

Y si que van a hacer el amor y a quedar en esa burbuja silenciosa y tranquila… Bélgica termina tan relajada que cae en un feliz duermevela mientras Escocia le pasa los dedos por la espalda con los ojos cerrados, tarareando algo lánguido suavemente con la nariz.

Ella entreabre los labios y recargada en su pecho, con su voz grave, termina por dormirse del todo dejando incluso un pequeño charquito de saliva. Y ahí es cuando suena el teléfono.

Y les mete un susto a los dos.

Bélgica protesta un poco porque está de verdad cansada, intentando esconderse en el cuello del escocés y no despertarse.

—Está sonando el teléfono —protesta él.

—... contesta —pide.

—¿Yo? Es tu teléfono.

—Mmmmm... —protesta—, ahora... llaves... tuyo... también.

—Ugh... —protesta y se estira para descolgar.

—Pronto. _Ciao?_

— _What the hell?_

Unos cuantos largos segundos de silencio.

—Quiero hablar con _Belgio_ —responde Romano.

—Está dormida... ¿qué pasa?

—Qué... ¿Qué haces tú ahí? —protesta y aprieta los ojos—. Quiero saber cómo está Vaticano.

—Por la ausencia de ruido, calculo que aún no despierta resacosa. Eso o nos la dejamos en el _Neverland_...

Romano parpadea... Y parpadea otra vez.

—Resa... ¡¿Qué?! _Neverland?_

—O la cambiamos por el crío de los mocos de esos _yonkis_.

—¿De qué estás hablando? _Neverland_... ¿El festival ese de música que hace _Belgio_?

—De hecho... es _Tomorrowland,_ pero nos gusta se nombre. No me acuerdo de casi nada.

—¡No, no, no! ¡¿Pero dónde está mi hija?! ¡Como no te vas a acordar, se suponía que tenían que cuidarla ayer! ¡Pásame a _Belgio_!

—Espera, hombre, pero no te pongas así sólo porque la cambiamos por cerveza, sólo es cosa de irla a buscar al _Neverland_. Seguro que esa gente del rock se ha hecho perfecto cargo de ella.

—¡Más te vale que esto sea una broma si no quieres terminar hablando con voz aguda por el resto de tu vida y orinando con un tubo en una bolsa!

Pone los ojos en blanco y sacude un poco a Bélgica, harto de hablar con Romano.

— _Albaaa_ —protesta Bélgica que se NIEGA.

—¡Eh, responde! —protesta el Italiano—. No te creo que _Belgio_ sea capaz de dejar a mi niña tirada en cualquier sitio, así que...

—No quiere ponerse, está dormida.

—Pero mi niña está bien, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé, _bollocks_ , qué plasta eres.

—No confío ni un poco en ti... y me parece que eres mala influencia para ella. Pero... bueno. _Belgio_ es un adulto, mi niña NO.

—No podrías tener mejor ojo.

—Pues eso está muy bien, siempre y cuando te mantengas lejos de mi NIÑA —Romano aprieta los ojos porque repentinamente, nota que Escocia está cerca de su niña ahora mismo y él lo suficientemente lejos como para que sea bastante más conveniente el ser un poco más amable con el escocés. Carraspea—. Ehm, mira... ¿Qué tal que sólo te levantas y ves si Vati está bien...? Sana, salva y en la cama de invitados.

—Mmm... No, prefiero no acercarme no sea que creas que merezco que me cortes los huevos.

—Sólo... Me he puesto nervioso. Ve a... Ve a verla, ¿quieres? Suele despertarse y asustarse si no estamos. ¿Bebió mucho _Belgio_ anoche? —pregunta tratando de tranquilizarse

—Uf, muchísimo —no se mueve. Romano traga saliva.

—Pero... Ehm... Es decir, ¿si fueron al _Neverland_ o _Tomorrowland_ o lo que sea? Y mi niña... Se... No la habrán dejado sola, ¿verdad?

—Ya te he dicho que ni sé si la dejamos ahí.

—¿Podrías ir a revisar? —pregunta tenso.

—Mmmm... Mira, sí, parece que duerme, pero no sé si está drogada —ni siquiera se ha levantado.

—¡¿Drogada?! ¡¿Cómo va a estar drogada?!

—Pues es lo que suele pasar cuando le das droga a la gente... seguro nunca había dormido tan plácida —se ríe porque además se acuerda de haberla acostado él anoche.

—¡ _Belgio_ nunca le daría droga a una niña, por dios! ¡Ella va a saberlo y te aseguro que tiene CERO tolerancia a esas idioteces, adora a Vati!

—Nah, se la dimos nosotros mientras _Belgium_ iba por cervezas... para que no llorara y molestara, ya sabes. Fue súper divertido.

—Va a dejarte de una vez por todas... ¡Y luego yo voy a matarte! —protesta entre dientes apretando los ojos. Respira—. Ni siquiera tú creo que te atrevas a eso. ¡No es un reto! ¡Es que es demasiado idiota! ¿Puedes cambiarle el pañal?

—Estaba fumando maría y le eché el humo encima y empezó a chillar, así que mi hermano le dio media pastilla de algo para dormir.

Romano rechina los dientes.

—No es como que fuéramos a drogarla para drogarla, no son gratis esas cosas. Ahora que lo pienso, le debes cincuenta libras a mi hermano por la media pilula.

— _Scozia_... —susurra con voz grave.

—No te olvides de traer luego la pasta cuando vengas.

—Te conviene mucho, mucho más ser mi amigo que mi enemigo —sigue con ese tono de voz enfadado al teléfono.

—Y no tardes mucho porque huele que apesta... y no pienso tocarla ni con un palo —es que se está aguantando la risa, muy serio él. Romano aprieta los ojos.

—Vale, voy para allá —murmura en el extremo del peor humor que puede estar. Probablemente, España, tú pagues los platos rotos.

—Ugh, eso espero... trae la pasta —se despide.

— _Vaffanculo_ —susurra colgando.

Escocia sonríe y deja el teléfono por ahí, acurrucándose con Bélgica porque esto es divertido, sus hermanos ya no le hacen caso cuando dice esas cosas, pero Romano es la víctima perfecta.

Creo que Romano grita hasta que se queda sin voz. Bélgica se le acurruca y medio se despierta, mírala que mona, preguntando quién era.

— _Italy_.

—Ohh... ¿Se enfadó porque no conteste?

— _Yes_ , pero se enfadó más porque contesté yo.

—Dejará de enfadarse cuando venga por ella y vea lo mucho que te adora y lo plácida que duerme arriba tuyo.

—No creo —se ríe.

—Claro que sí, va a rentarte de canguro.

—Que va, ya verás.

—Pues si te pones de niño malo... —le mira a los ojos y le sonríe con absoluta adoración, haciendo una pausa *ojos en blanco* —. _I love you_.

El pelirrojo sonríe con eso tragando saliva, cada vez menos nervioso con ello. La chica le da un besito en la boca y Escocia se lo devuelve y la abraza porque hoy... está así, creo que lo de ayer le agobió.

Yo sospecho que Vati va a terminar llorando y Bélgica se la va a traer a dormir a la cama. Esa es una buena idea, Escocia aprovecha para empezar a comerse los waffles.

Bélgica le cambia el pañal, le prepara una mamila, trayéndola a la cama y acostándola sobre Escocia, volviendo a acurrucarse. Sin siquiera se lo diga es que Escocia la toma en brazos dispuesto a dársela él.

Es que es muy monooooo. Bélgica sonríe idiotamente, abrazándole de la cintura y es que... ¡Deja de hacer esto que más la enamoras! Escocia ni enterado mientras juega con la niña.

Así que poco, muy poco rato más tarde tocan la puerta del CUARTO. Escocia aún está desnudo dentro de las cobijas, dando de comer a Vati. Bélgica da un salto y se sienta, cubriéndose con la sabana.

—¡Tus hermanos! —declara repentinamente en pánico.

— _But... I'm not..._ —responde él porque también está desnudo y, aun peor, con la niña en brazos. Prueba a ver si puede soltarle el biberón, pero no... ni de coña sin que haga berrinche, así que aprieta los ojos y se gira a la puerta—. _What the hell?_ ¡No entréis!

—¡Llevas toda la _bloody_ mañana jugando a la _bloody_ casita! —protesta ahora la voz de Gales.

—Sí que voy a entrar —sentencia Irlanda.

—¡Haberos ido a vuestra puta casa! —replica sonrojándose, apretando a la niña—. ¡Y no estoy haciendo eso! —añade demasiado tarde, culpablemente.

—Ya te perdimos, en realidad. _Belgium_ , has logrado lo inimaginable... —insiste Gales. Irlanda se ríe y gira un poco el picaporte.

—¡Date una ducha, _Cymru_! ¡ _EIRE,_ COMO ENTRES TE JURO QUE VOY A ROMPERTE LOS HUEVOS! —así o más agresivo.

—¿Cuáles huevos? ¡Te has quedado sin ellos ahora que _Belgium_ te los cortó!

— _Hey!_ —protesta Bélgica.

—¡Los tuyos, imbécil!

—Ábrela, _Eire_ , no va a romperte nada, es obvio que sólo quiere evitar las burlas —le insta el galés.

—Nah, no va a evitar nada —Irlanda entreabre la puerta, aún riendo.

Escocia se levanta de la cama con la niña en brazos y le mete una patada a la puerta, cerrando de golpe y se da cuenta de que no hay pestillo.

— _Fuck_! —protesta Irlanda a quien le da un golpe en la cabeza. Gales se muere de risa.

—¡Cielos, estás DE VERDAD jugando a la casita! —vuelve a acusar a su hermano mayor.

—Uno no pone pestillos cuando vive solo... —Bélgica niega con la cabeza, susurrando —. ¿Que podría alejarlos?

— _Go to the hell_! ¡Te he dicho que no entres!

— _Shite_ , ¿qué coño haces ahí dentro para romperme la _bloody_ cabeza?

— _Belgium_ está desnuda, ¿tú qué coño crees?

Irlanda toma el picaporte y abre de golpe. Escocia se echa contra la puerta haciendo fuerza con todo su peso para cerrarla.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, _brother_? —pregunta Irlanda intentando abrirla. Gales ni se inmuta.

—No es miedo, gilipollas, es que no me da la gana que entréis.

—Sí que lo es, miedo a que veas lo tremendamente familiar que es todo esto. La casa, la novia y la niña. Y lo feliz y tranquilo que le hace sentir —comenta Gales sonriendo.

—Chicos... ¿Podrían dejar de pelear con mi puerta? —pregunta Bélgica mordiéndose el labio y poniéndose la camiseta de Escocia.

—¡No me jodas, _Cymru_! —protesta el escocés y se le acelera igual el corazón con un poco de ansiedad.

—No te jodo, es verdad. Tienes una feliz vida en pareja y ni siquiera tú sabes cómo echarlo a perder —sigue Gales —. Aunque te empeñas en intentarlo, pero al parecer a la chica le haces gracia, lejos de alejarla. Ni crean que no he notado cómo te mira... Y como la miras.

Aprieta los ojos sonrojándose más, con el corazón acelerado. Hasta Vaticano deja de comer al sentir la tensión. Bélgica se detiene y le mira, tragando saliva, porque ya bastante tensión han tenido...

—Y lo peor es que... crees que entre más hablo, más posible es que lo eches todo a perder sin que puedas siquiera considerar la opción de que esta presión te lleve a hacer lo que QUIERES hacer, que es decidirte de una vez... —sigue el galés.

— _What the hell are you talking about?_ —protesta Irlanda mirándole aún intentando abrir la puerta.

Escocia trata de concentrarse en solamente luchar con la puerta y no escuchar a su hermano... escuchándole bien clarito.

—Tan simple que sería sólo dejarte llevar en vez de desperdiciarlo... Pero no. _Belgium_ , lo siento, _Alba_ no hace esas cosas.

— _Shut up_... —susurra agresivo.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres que ella se entere? A estas alturas creo que lo sabe bien.

— _Shite_... —protesta Irlanda porque Escocia está EMPUJANDO.

—¡No tienes ni idea! _Shut_ _up_!

Bélgica vuelve a moverse, tratando también de no oír a Gales y odiándole un poco.

—Ah, ¿no? Hmm... ¿De qué no tengo idea?

Escocia aprieta los ojos y le hace un gesto para que se lleve Vaticano, con una mirada casi de súplica, para tener las manos libres y poder defenderse. Bélgica traga saliva otra vez y se le acerca, aunque sabe que si le quita a la niña de encima seguramente va a salir y... se va a ir. Demasiada presión. No le mira cuando le quita a la niña de los brazos.

—Tic toc... En algún momento vas a tener que decidirlo —Gales sigue, encarrerado y sin detenerse, valiente con una puerta y un hermano en medio.

Escocia lo agradece, la mira a los ojos y susurra " _I'm sorry_ " silenciosamente. Bélgica abraza a Vaticano y mira al pelirrojo de reojito.

—No... No dejes que... Yo... —balbucea ella, disculpándole por todo en general.

El escocés no le presta más atención, toma el pañal sucio de Vaticano que Bélgica le ha cambiado, abre la puerta y lo embarra en la cara del primero que encuentra. Qué es, desde luego... Irlanda.

—Ugh!

Escocia se muere de la risa y vuelve a cerrar la puerta, quedándose del lado de dentro. Sí, se ha disculpado por hacer eso, porque cree que Irlanda va a batirlo todo. ¡Y claro que va a batirlo! Lo que sea que encuentre primero que probablemente sea una toalla medio mojada que ocupó Bélgica para bañarse.

— _You bloody prick!_ —escupe al suelo y Gales se muere también de la risa sin poder evitarlo porque Irlanda SIEMPRE acaba embarrado.

—¿Quieres tú uno igual, su majestad? —pregunta el escocés sarcásticamente, pero se nota que se ríe.

—Hmm... Creo que voy a pasar esta vez, _father_ —se sigue riendo mientras Irlanda escupe en el suelo aún y suprime unas arcadas.

—¡Pues más vale que vayas saliendo de mi vista!

—Estoy por completo fuera de tu vista, lo cual es tremendamente peligroso. ¿E hiciste control de daños con _Belgium_?

—¡Que te largues a tu casa, _Cymru_!

—Mmm... ¿Tanta razón tengo en lo que digo?

El mayor pone los ojos en blanco, se pone sus calzoncillos y sale del cuarto. Se oye un gritito de Gales.

— _Get lost_ , antes de que me obligues a usar la vía de la violencia.

Gales hace los ojos en blanco pero da varios pasos hacia las escaleras.

—No. Seas. Idiota.

—No me tientes...

—No hablo de mí. Yo ya me voy —alza las manos y empieza a bajar las escaleras—. Se más rápido... O se te irá el tren.

—Tú relájate un poco o acabarás muerto —replica frunciendo el ceño.

—Que falta de sentido del humor —levanta la cara y le sonríe mirándole desde la mitad de las escaleras.

—Estoy seguro que puedo conseguirte otro pañal, verás cómo nos reímos.

—Puedes embarrárselo a _Eire_ del otro lado... Y luego comprarle a tu mujer un par de toallas a juego.

—No es mi mujer.

—La del jardinero entonces.

—Su amante es _Germany_ , te lo he dicho muchas veces —sonríe de lado. Gales se ríe un poco de eso, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Tendrán unos niños rubios preciosos.

—Seguro y tal como son los dos, van a dominar el mundo. La larva estará encantado.

—Puede casarse con la niña de la caca... _Eire_ será el padrino.

—Una bonita estampa navideña.

—De esas que te gustan a ti tanto —se ríe otra vez—. Lo que no sé es tú donde entras en esa feliz historia.

—Soy el fotógrafo —de verdad... podéis hablar en serio cinco minutos, ¿eh? No os pinchan el culo ni nada.

—¡Eres el payaso, me metiste mierda a la boca! —protesta Irlanda.

—El bufón de la corte eres tú, _Eire_.

—¿Qué hacías con la boca abierta? —es que eso le hace aún más gracia al cabrón.

—Fuerza, quien va a pensar que ibas a salir con esa mierda —hace Irlanda el juego de palabras. Aunque de hecho, le hace gracia que sea literal, así que se ríe. Escocia se ríe también y le da unas palmaditas a la espalda, de apoyo.

—Son un par de guarros —el finolis.

—Insisto en que te vayas, para que no te salpique.

—A mí me parece que como todos, lo que quieres es que se calle —Irlanda mira a Escocia y señala a Gales.

—Nah, me da igual su filosofía de alcoba. Me hace pensar en lo muy desesperado que está con Galia para andar proyectándose en mí.

—No estoy en lo absoluto desesperado con MI PROMETIDA —puntualiza Gales tensándose de golpe.

—Su "prometida" —miradita de "ajá" irlandesa.

— _Of course, of course_... —el condescendiente escocés.

—¡Ningún _Of course_! ¡Dijo que sí y lo saben ambos!

—Tan bonito... me pregunto qué pasará después de la boda, ¿tú crees que se calme por fin? —le pregunta Escocia a Irlanda.

—¡¿Boda?! ¿Tú crees que vaya a haber una boda algún día? —Irlanda se ríe—. Naaaaah.

—¿De cuál boda? ¿La tuya? Ah no verdad... Qué te mueres de miedo —se mal defiende Gales.

—No, la tuya antes de que mueras de ansiedad —replica el escocés dejando de sonreír un poco. Gales frunce un poco el ceño y sonríe de ladito.

—Bélgica va a morir de ansiedad y ni con esas...

—Entonces me acostaré con su cadáver. Vamos, largo los dos —los empuja.

—¡Yo no he hecho NADA más que probar mierda!

—Pobre muchacho, cuéntaselo a _Sey_ , seguro te consuela —o se muere de risa de ti por ocho horas.

—Ehh... _Fuck_ , no. Aunque quizás vaya a verla ahora que estoy a mitad de camino... —sonríe.

—Exacto, eso es... no te olvides de pedirle matrimonio a ver si logramos que _Cymru_ sea el último en casarse —sigue empujándoles a la puerta, un pasito cada vez.

—Casi estoy tentado a hacerlo sólo para verle la cara... Aunque insisto que eso implica que _Cymru_ vaya a casarse y yo DUDO que Galia de verdad lo haga —le da un golpecito a Escocia en la nuca y se va hacia abajo de las escaleras, hacia un sonrojado Gales a quien esos comentarios siempre le hacen pensar que quizás de verdad... Galia le dará largas eternamente.

—Todos lo pensamos —responde tan cruel y hace un gesto con la mano como despedida, girándose para volver al cuarto.

—Bah, me reiré de ustedes el día de mi boda —murmura Gales malhumorado sin despedirse.

Escocia ni le escucha, volviendo con Bélgica, que está sentada al borde de la cama, más ansiosa y nerviosa de lo que debería.

— _Hello!_ —sonríe. La chica sonríe un poquito y se relaja.

— _Hey_...

—Ya se han ido... son un poco... pesados a veces —"Pero aun planeo pasar lo que queda del domingo a solas contigo". Bélgica se muerde el labio.

—Pensé que estarías más... Ehm... Enfadado.

—Nah, son idiotas pero... —se encoge de hombros.

—Logré pasar junto a ellos de puntas cuando bajé por los _waffles_... Luego los olvidé—se ríe, levantándose con la niña en brazos y acercándose para que le abrace—. No pensé que subieran.

—No subestimes nunca sus ganas de tocar los cojones... —se les acerca también.

—Ya escuché a _Wales_... Imparable —se le recarga a modo "abrázanos".

Y es con tanta naturalidad que lo hace que el escocés la abraza sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—Parece saber bien cómo molestarte, me pregunto si... —empieza y vacila. Él la mira de reojo, esperando que siga —. Por lo que dijo... Si has hablado con ellos.

—¿Hablar con ellos?

— _Wales_ sabe que yo te he... Presionado —susurra tensa.

— _Well_... —se pasa una mano por el pelo porque es que... sí que le preocupa el tema

—Supongo que es lógico.

—¿Te molesta?

—No —se lo piensa —. Me... gusta.

—¿Eh?

—Si lo hablas es que piensas en ello y te lo planteas... Y tus hermanos no son tontos y son polos opuestos.

— _W-Well_... —un poco más incómodo aun.

—Al final resultas un chico normal que se asusta y habla con sus amigos... el _highlander_ rudo se cae.

—¡Ala! ¡No es cierto! —protesta. Bélgica se ríe de buena gana dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Deberías... Quizás... Hablarlo con _France_.

—¿Por? —levanta una ceja—. ¿Quieres que sepa que te quiero sólo a ti y lo que has logrado? —pregunta sin pensar y se sonroja al oírse. Bélgica entreabre los labios azorada y se sonroja también.

—Ehh... L-Lo...

— _I mean_... lo del _high... no matter_ —aprieta los ojos.

Bélgica le besa en los labios. Buena forma de callarle el parloteo. ¡Y ella lo decía porque Francia es más sensible!

—Vamos a bañarnos —propone y él asiente.

—¿Juntos?

—Sí —asiente y el pelirrojo sonríe más—. ¿Con Vati...?

—Ah... —se le borra un poco la sonrisa y deja caer los hombros. La belga se ríe.

—Puedes bañarte conmigo el resto del año.

—No, no, está bien, dos chicas latinas en una sola bañera para mí...

Ella sonríe pensando en ello.

—Sólo para ti.

—¡Exacto! Sólo no le digas a nadie la edad que tienen que si ya soy viejo verde contigo...

—Olvido que eres un anciano.

—Exacto.

—Bien, cárgala en lo que voy a preparar la bañera.

Tal cual lo hace. Y quince minutos después están los tres sumergidos en miles de burbujas efervescentes con olor a lavanda. En serio, en serio Escocia. No ayudas NADA a que Bélgica deje de soñar con un niño.

Es que sí están jugando a la casita además. TOTALMENTE, un día en la vida de una familia de tres. Y todo va TAN BIEN. ¡Y no es justo, deberías hacerlo mal para que se le quitaran las ganas! Pero está muerto de risa haciendo pompas de jabón que Vati explota con las manitas.

Bélgica te odia un poquito, mientras el corazón se le derrite embobada al oír las risas de ambos e imaginando que fuera una chica pelirroja y regordeta, con ojos verdes y un montón de pecas.

Le llamaría _dad_ y a ella _maman_ , y sabría cazar sapos y echarse pedos y eructar, y sería menos frágil que Vati... Y se los encontraría llenos de barro de pies a cabeza dos de cada tres días... Y quizás encontraría serpientes en su cama y toda la casa estaría tirada cada día después de volver de trabajar y por alguna razón, nada de todo eso le hace sentir menos calorcito en el abdomen. No quiere ser mamá con cualquiera, en realidad... No es un sueño a perseguir, si no es con él, con cualquier otro. Es que quiere hacer eso con ÉL.

Dice Escocia que viendo a él y sus hermanos tal vez sea un niño.

Un niño rubio como ella, flacucho y raro como ellos. Con sonrisa maligna y palabrotas que se colgaría de las cortinas y se lanzaría escaleras abajo en una caja, que le metería un susto descalabrándose cada dos días y la adoraría a ella como todos ellos adoran a su madre... Y se llevaría tan bien con él como se llevan todos sus hermanos.

Quizás se pasara en la noche a la cama cuando hubiera tormentas, y también los encontraría embarrados de pies a cabeza, o volvería y su sala sería un fuerte o estarían jugando espadazos... Aprendería a beber cerveza casi de bebé y a traerle a su padre las cervezas y los puros y... Sabría nadar en aguas heladas y le convencerían entre los dos de meterse a nadar con _nessie_ y... Tampoco ayuda nada de todo esto.

Creo que acaba ella está vez saliendo agobiada de la bañera.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Escocia mientras le aclara el pelo a Vati ahora que ha acabado con los peinados raros.

Se pone la toalla en la cabeza y se cubre la cara con las manos, oyendo aún las risas de Vaticano y odiándolas, a las risas y al escocés por ser tan bueno en una cosa que teme tanto. No responde, creo que ni siquiera le escucha, saliendo del baño y sinceramente deseando que España y Romano vengan ya por ella y... Ya. Se la lleven a ella y a la idea.

* * *

 _Y cuando pensabamos que era impensable... la agobiada es Bélgica y el tranquilo Escocia... ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	7. Chapter 7

Escocia la mira un poco preocupado pero no dice nada acabando de bañar y secar a Vaticano... enseñándola a hacer pedos con la boca, porque ¿qué niño que se precie no sabe hacer sonidos escatológicos, si son la cosa más divertida y genial que existe?

La belga se viste y arregla, tratando de tranquilizarse y que no se note que ha entrado un poco en pánico, pendiente de su teléfono. Al final, Escocia y Vati salen otra vez los dos ya completamente vestidos y limpitos.

Bélgica está en el sillón que hay en su cuarto, sonrojadita y con los ojos cerrados. Les escucha entrar.

— _Hello_ —saluda él. La chica abre los ojos y...Ugh.

—¡La vestiste y todo! —protesta un poco, mirándole con ojitos de corazón.

—Hombre, no se la van a llevar desnuda —no estoy segura que la ropa combine, eso sí. Aun así. La vistió. Le puso pañal. Sólo le falta haberla peinado.

—Ya, ya sé que no, sólo... Bueno, es... _Thank you_. No lo tenías que hacer.

Pues lo intentó, quería hacerle dos colas y no le salieron... y puede que le haya tenido que cortar algún rizo para deshacer el desastre, pero no se nota. Romano acaba de tener un INFARTO.

¡No se nota! Igual se acerca a Bélgica.

—¿Y cuál es el plan de hoy?

—Esperar a que vengan por ella... —sonríe un poco tontamente—. Luego lo que quieras. ¿Qué te apetece? —y sé especifico porque hoy podrías decirle que quieres ir a jugar golf y te diría que sí.

—No sé, lo que quieras...

—Algo... No sé, soy un poco aburrida, los domingos no suelo hacer mucho más que quedarme en casa, pero estando tú aquí...

—No voy a acompañarte a la enfermería de un hospital a ver bebés ni a ver iglesias si es lo que planeas —bromea.

Bélgica abre un poquito la boca con eso y le mira con cierto horror. Se súper sonroja, además.

—Pero si podemos ir a ver lencería de novia, si quieres —añade.

¿Iglesias para qué? ¿Para boda? ¿Qué insinuaba, que ella hacía esas cosas con la esperanza de que algún día dijera que sí? No insinúa nada, Bélgica, ni siquiera piensa. Igual ella casi se ahoga con eso.

Escocia sonríe un poco porque también es una broma y ella medio se ríe, medio no, pensando que su novio tiene el humor más RARO de la tierra.

—Vamos a ver trajes de novio mejor, total... Es lo que sigue.

—¿En serio? Naaaah, no hay _kilts_ bonitos en estas tierras sureñas.

—¿Vamos a casarnos contigo en _kilt_?

—¡Desde luego! —casi indignado pero muerto de risa, porque esto puesto así no le da ansiedad, de hecho, es divertido—. ¡Yo y todos! ¡No quiero a nadie con pantalones!

—¡Anda, todos los invitados! ¿Quiénes serán? —levanta las cejas, curiosa. Escocia se encoge de hombros.

—Eso puedes elegirlo tú, salvo el capullo asesino de mi madre, los demás...

—Oh, ¿ _Rome_ no?

—Definitivamente no.

—Vale, eso es bueno saberlo. ¿Todos los demás pueden ir? ¿Te gustaría que fuera de día o de noche? —pregunta empezando a relajarse.

—¿De noche? —ni se le había ocurrido que eso pudiera hacerse.

—Hay bodas que empiezan a eso de las ocho o nueve de la noche. A mí me parecen muy elegantes —admite imaginándose a sí misma al inicio del pasillo, del brazo de España y Romano, mirándole a él al pie del altar. Oooootra vez la sensación de tibieza en su estómago.

—Naaah, creo que es para tontos, prefiero reservar el mayor tiempo posible para que en la "Noche de bodas" tenga que pasar lo... divertido del asunto.

Bélgica se ríe muy pendiente y consciente de los tiempos de los verbos que ocupa Escocia. Porque está diciendo "prefiero" y "tenga" y no "preferiría" y "tuviera", y eso le acelera el corazón porque quizás no es TAN imposible.

—¿Y prefieres que sea aquí? ¿O en tu casa?

—Eso me da igual —se encoge de hombros.

—Mejor aquí. ¿Quién va a ser tu padrino?

—Ugh... qué sé yo —pone los ojos en blanco. La chica se humedece los labios y le mira a los ojos—. El que más se queje —es que está muerto de la risa.

Ella se ríe un poco también, aunque nerviosita.

—¿Qué vamos a bailar? ¿Nada con gaitas verdad? Eso no es bailable en lo absoluto, aunque puede haber gaitas en algún punto...

—Cielos... estoy seguro que preferirás que alguien te arranque las uñas antes que bailar conmigo cualquier cosa.

—Pfff... ¡Claro que no! Estoy segura de que no lo haces tan mal y es parte de la tradición de una boda —asegura imaginándose perfectamente bien bailando algo raro y medio electrónico que escogiera el escocés. Él niega con la cabeza riéndose.

—Naaah, porque seguro vas a llevar unos de esos zapatos de tacón horribles que usáis las tías que tienen que ser una tortura y yo SEGURO voy a pisarte.

Seguro. Ha dicho seguro. ¿Por qué dice esa palabra?

—¿Horribles? Incómodos más bien, pero aun así, correré el riesgo.

—Para que vuelva a tildarme todo el mundo de maltratador contigo —niega con la cabeza—. Por lo menos no si no prometes llevar unas zapatillas o algo así.

—Pero voy a verme muy bajita —protesta un poco.

—Naaah. Además a quien le importa, todos saben que el veneno más fuerte se guarda en frascos pequeños.

La belga sonríe porque él siempre encuentra algo dulce que decir cuando algo como eso la pone nerviosa.

—Y regordetes.

—Más dónde agarrar —sonríe.

Ella se ríe un poco más, sonrojándose y mirándole de verdad completamente idiotizada. Escocia le sonríe también, completamente sincero con ello.

—Aún así creo que casarme de blanco sería demasiado.

—¿Y cómo quieres?

—Te diría que de rojo, para confirmarle a tu madre que soy una zorra pero... No. Quizás sólo de un color claro.

—¡Oooooh! —protesta un poco porque no te creas que el rojo no le parece súper sexy, así en plan Jessica Rabbit.

—¿Querrías que me casara de rojo? ¿Para qué me echen de la iglesia? —se ríe.

—A lo mejor no tiene que ser en una iglesia —se encoge de hombros.

—Nah pero... Bueno... ¿No querrías casarte por la iglesia?

—¿Qué importa? No es como que lo estemos decidiendo en serio.

Bélgica parpadea quedándose con la boca medio abierta por un segundo porque si bien no es la conversación más seria que han tenido, entre broma y broma esto le estaba volviendo a parecer una conversación con... acuerdos.

—Oh... —susurra dándose cuéntame que esta conversación es completamente al aire. Parpadea él también notado ahora que... algo no va bien, sin estar seguro de qué.

— _What_?

Ella se humedece los labios, sintiendo un poco cómo le explota la burbuja que acababa de hacerse. Claro, por eso estaba hablando de ello tan tranquilo. Claro, hablaba de eso así porque no estaban hablando en serio.

—P-Pensé que… Yo… —desvía la mirada pensando que este era un juego bastante cruel—. Olvídalo.

— _What? No? I mean_... no es en serio, ¿no? ¿O sí? —se le acelera el corazón y la respiración con eso, notando que puede que ella sí estuviera pensando que... ¡Pero ya habían hablado de esto! ¡Ya habían dicho que no! ¡Sólo estaba bromeando para sacar hierro de la tensión que les había puesto!

Y es que tenía que ser, maldita sea, perfecto. Con la niña en brazos, recién bañada, ahora que estaban aquí haciendo vida familiar... ahora que estaba yendo todo bien y que por un momento pensó que el escocés sólo estaba relajándose a la idea y notando que en realidad todo, TODO esto era factible casi sin esfuerzo alguno. Era perfecto porque él no se estaba dando cuenta de... nada. ¿Sería ella la loca que estaba saltando a conclusiones? Hombre ya, pero si estaban discutiendo ESTE tema.

—Por lo visto no —murmura en respuesta, sin querer mirarle.

—No dijimos que... dijimos... —es que al británico le está dando la ansiedad otra vez.

— _Yes_ , pero después de eso estás tú siendo el padre perfecto y estas además hablando de ESTO. ¡Hablando de esto ASÍ! —protesta ella intentando evitar enojarse y fallando miserablemente.

— _What?_ —pregunta porque no se siente que este siendo el padre perfecto ni nada de todo eso.

—¿Que qué? No hay NINGUNA concordancia entre lo que dices y lo que haces, y sinceramente eso es... Mierda, es un poco cruel.

—No estoy siendo nada de... no estoy... ¿Por qué dices que no es concordante?

—Porque me dices que no quieres ser padre y me haces pensar que tengo que renunciar a esa idea... y juegas con ella y te ríes, y haces pompas de jabón, y la calmas y le das de comer y lo haces todo tan tremendamente bien que creo que te sale mejor que a sus padres —señala a Vaticano y para colmo, sin que ella quiera, se le humedecen los ojos—. Y entras en pánico con siquiera vivir juntos y más aún con casarte y me dices que tienes que pensártelo... Ayer. Y hoy te sientas ahí y tan tranquilo hablas conmigo de eso, lo haces palpable y tangible, medio en broma y medio en serio, como si de verdad ya lo hubieras pensado y hubieras concluido que sí que puedes casarte con Kilt y puedo invitar a quien quiera y vas a tener un padrino...

Escocia parpadea unas cuantas veces con eso. La rubia suelta el aire en un bufido y aprieta los ojos, limpiándoselos medio salvajemente con el dorso de la mano.

—Lo estás haciendo demasiado bien y... es que ni siquiera lo sabes.

—Pero yo no... —mira a Vaticano porque no considera que eso sea hacerlo bien... ni mal. Bélgica suspira negando con la cabeza levemente, para sí.

—Bien.

— _What_? ¡Es que no entiendo! ¡Son ideas que tú te haces!

Ella aprieta los ojos con esa acusación y, no creas que no, se pregunta si no será que ella de verdad se está haciendo esas ideas de la nada.

—Lo haces muy bien con Vaticano. Lo siento. Y... Estás discutiendo sobre una boda, Alba, ¿qué ideas quieres que me haga? —susurra intentando defenderse y se sonroja porque tampoco le gusta mucho la idea de presionarle.

—Sólo estaba bromeando sobre algo que hablamos ayer para quitarle drama e importancia, y no veo en qué lo haga tan bien con ella ¿Qué esperabas de mí? ¿Que la drogara o qué?

Toma el aire y lo suelta porque todo eso hace que ella parezca una loca obsesionada.

—Vale, yo soy una loca obsesionada con esto que no supo darse cuenta que bromeabas con un tema que me dijiste que pensarías. Perdóname. Y no... No esperaba que la drogaras, pero... Ugh. ¿Sabes? Olvídalo. Olvida todo esto y déjame a mí, ya superaré mi obsesión.

—Es que estás haciendo un drama inmenso y no entiendo por qué, ¿por bromear?

—Estoy haciendo un drama enorme porque me ilusionas y porque me doy perfecta cuenta de que esto podría ir terriblemente bien y... —vuelve a tomar aire profundamente.

— _B-But_... —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Ya lo sé, ya sé que no quieres y que no debí presionarte, pero es que... Tú también estás haciendo COSAS.

—Pero no... Es que... —se agobia. Bélgica hace los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, vale... Soy yo la loca entonces —levanta las manos y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—No, no eres una loca —desde luego, cualquier hombre del mundo sabe que no puede hacer otra cosa que contradecir algo como eso cuando lo dice una mujer.

—Pues me haces sentir una.

—Es que no es algo que haga expresamente.

—Pues peor aún. Peor aún porque eso implica que estamos jodidos.

— _Why_?

—Porque eres de una manera y en realidad quisieras ser de otra.

—¿Quisiera ser de otra?

—Quisieras ser rudo y que a mí no se me ocurriera siquiera pensar ninguna a de estas cosas.

El británico se humedece los labios y se sonroja porque eso significa que... no es rudo.

—Quieres que sea más rudo, está bien, seré más rudo —decide levantándose porque es la primera vez en su vida que alguien se le queja de eso.

—Y lo siento, pe... ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no estoy diciendo que quiera que seas más rudo! ¿Eso es lo que sacas de esta conversación?

— _Yes_ —se enciende un puro.

—Lo que quiero es que QUIERAS todas estas cosas. ¡Porque me gusta mucho como eres!

—Pues no voy a quererlas así —chasquea los dedos—. ¡Sólo porque a ti te parece o quieres que las quiera!

—Ya lo sé, pero es que eso no se revuelve siendo rudo.

—Tampoco enfadándote y gritando.

—Ya lo sé —se lleva las manos a la cara—. Pero es que...

Él se humedece los labios y es que... se acercaría con ella pero acaba de decirle que no es rudo.

—Sólo me estás enamorando tremendamente y estoy siendo arrastrada a pensar en esas cosas... Que tú no quieres que piense.

Escocia se paraliza y se sonroja con eso, hasta se le cae el puro al suelo. Ella se sonroja también y se revuelve.

—Es... Como enamorarte de un amigo gay.

— _What_?

—Está ahí frente a ti, hace las cosas que debe hacer, cuando las debe hacer y exactamente como las debe hacer... Es perfecto... y sin embargo no está interesado.

— _What_? ¿Esto tiene que ver con el sexo?

—¡No! ¡Es una analogía! No tengo NINGÚN problema contigo, sólo me haces querer más cosas de las que quieres y eso me...

El pelirrojo parpadea, esperando que acabe. Bélgica traga saliva.

—... sólo es un poco feo —termina encogiéndose de hombros.

— _Well_ pues... no sé cómo ayudarte. Está claro que yo creo que estamos bien como estamos pero tú no y esto va a seguir siendo un problema y va a seguir saliendo continuamente hasta que encontremos una solución. Creía que la habíamos encontrado ayer tarde... pero no ha pasado ni un día para darnos cuenta que obviamente no es así.

—Es sólo Vati y... Que lo he pasado muy bien contigo y hemos hecho cosas lindas y... Hablaste de eso —murmura mirándose las manos—. Quizás era muy pronto para bromear con ello.

—Vale, vale, nada de bromas.

—Ahora ya no importa en realidad... —se humedece los labios—, de hecho ayuda que al fin me digas que en sí no es que necesites pensarlo, sino que realmente crees que estamos bien como estamos.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué diferencia hay?

—El que lo fueras a pensar... Implicaba sólo que no lo habías pensado. Ahora mismo veo que lo tienes claro y... Al menos me ayuda a protegerme.

—No, es sólo que... —es que se pone nervioso.

—Ya te lo dije ayer, prefiero estar contigo así que buscar a alguien más que quiera las cosas que yo quiero... Sólo ayer tenía cierta ilusión y... En realidad es mejor extinguir la idea así, de raíz.

— _What_? —se incomoda igualmente porque eso es un poco desilusionante también.

—Pues eso es lo que dices, ¿no? Que no quieres y no sabes cómo ayudarme porque ignorarlo no funcionó. Bueno...

—¡Es que no he dicho que no quiera! —chilla apretando los ojos.

—¡Si me acabas de decir que tú crees que todo está bien así! —protesta un poco y en serio que... NECESITA ir atrás de él a abrazarle o ALGO.

—Está no es una cuestión de blanco o negro —grita.

Bélgica le mira... y traga saliva porque hasta este momento no habían peleado una sola vez con él gritando.

—Ya... lo sé. Lo siento —se hace pequeñita. Él traga saliva, respirando con dificultad—. Estoy siendo exactamente la novia agobiante que debes odiar...

— _What_? —abre los ojos otra vez.

—Lo siento, de verdad...

Él aprieta los ojos, mareado. Bélgica se levanta y le abraza, ¡a ella también la mareas un montón!

—Tampoco tengo un interruptor para sólo dejar de pensar en esto así... tampoco es tan blanco y negro conmigo, ¿vale?

Escocia la abraza de vuelta y se esconde porque por un momento ha pensado que tal vez era mejor dejarlo.

—Deja que intente convencerte. Si al final no lo logro, me habrás convencido tú... ¿vale?

Él asiente.

—Aun así... me parece bien que quieras casarte de falda —le susurra intentando ser ella ahora la que bromea con el tema, a ver si así se relajan un poco.

—No lo sé, ya veremos, no lo sé —¿ves? Así reacciona cuando habla en serio.

Bélgica le acaricia un poco la espalda y se ríe, quizás sólo porque estaba histérica hace un segundo y ahora mismo le ha dado el bajón al tenerle cerca.

—Estas discusiones son... agotadoras. No... No quiero que terminemos separados por esto.

El escocés la aprieta porque él obviamente tampoco y ella le buscaba un beso, porque parecen estar en ese bucle infinito de herirse un poco y suavizarse otra vez. Y nada más rozarle los labios es que alguien se queda completamente pegado al timbre en la puerta.

No importa, Escocia se echa adelante y la besa él.

Romanito los odia a todos, porque desde luego que Bélgica, con tanta angustia y agobio ignora del todo al timbre y al mundo en general, hundiéndole una mano en el pelirrojo pelo y cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar en el beso.

No es hasta al cabo de un buen minuto entero que se separan. Bélgica le mira a los ojos, sonriendo bastante cómplice, volviendo a sentirse bien.

—Deben ser los papás...

—Ugh... mejor que no me vean.

—¿Cómo? Nooo... venga _Albaaaa_ —lloriquea.

—Es que no sabes lo que le he dicho por teléfono...

—¿Qué le dijiste? —parpadea.

Escocia se humedece los labios y se encoge de hombros con cierta cara de circunstancias.

—Mmmm... No creo que hayas dicho nada tan malo —le toma la mano—. Dime qué es y te seguiré la corriente.

—No, no... Nada. Que perdimos a la niña, que se la cambiamos a unos _yonkis_ y que la drogamos para que se durmiera.

La chica abre la boca unos segundos incrédula... y luego suelta una risita.

—Cielos...

El brit se sonroja un poco.

—Eres más o menos como un niño travieso —"protesta", aunque en realidad lo hace con bastante afecto—. Ven, carga tú a Vati y vayamos a verles.

—¿Sólo me gano un más o menos con eso? —pero levanta a la niña y se va con ella.

—Creo que tengo tanto miedo de la furia de Romano que no estoy pensando ordenadamente —admite entre risas, relajándose una vez más del todo, porque le ha dicho en la discusión que no es todo blanco y negro y... quizás las cosas terminen por encajar más adelante.

—Pues imagina yo...

—¿Tú? ¡Qué vas a tener miedo de él!

—Ah, ya, que no era lo bastante rudo.

Busca las llaves en su sitio y no las encuentra, levantando las cejas y recordando que los hermanos del escocés salieron y seguro dejaron sólo la puerta jalada. Da una ojeadita a la sala porque seguramente está todo hecho un desastre... y si lo está bastante. Mira a Escocia y frunce un poco el ceño con esa declaración.

—Uhh... ¡eso es un invento tuyo!

— _Belgioooo_! —Romano toca a la puerta bastante poco paciente.

—Que va, tú lo dijiste. Creo que estás acostumbrándote demasiado a tu amate la piedra.

Bélgica abre la boca y levanta las cejas.

—Deja de decir que es mi... ¡VOY! —grita un poco a la puerta yendo hacia ella—. ¡No es mi amante!

Escocia se ríe y la chica le saca la lengua y abre la puerta.

—No lo digas con ellos —pide en un susurrito antes de quedarse un poco de piedra al ver lo primero, de frente, la cara de ENFADO de Romano. España está tras él, masajeándole un poco los hombros.

—Ho-Hola... —saluda ella con voz suave, poniéndose nerviosa—. Perdona por tardar tanto en abrir... pasen, pasen.

España le sonríe un poco, soltando a Romano para que entre delante. Romano bufa un poco y cosa rara ni siquiera la saluda al pasar delante de ella. Escocia sostiene a Vaticano con cierta sonrisita cínica.

Romano, que viene bastante acelerado, entra con decisión a la sala y levanta las cejas al ver a su hija sana, salva e incluso SONRIENTE en los brazos del escocés. De hecho ella está incluso tirándole un poco del pelo porque es rojo y raro.

— _Arino_! —grita en cuanto ve a Romano y se echa para adelante para ir con él, estirando las manos.

— _La mia bella bambina!_ —Romano se le acerca, estirando los brazos y eliminando cualquier traza de enfado de su cara. Escocia deja que la niña vaya con él, por supuesto, mientras Vaticano abraza con fuerza a su papá—. ¿Estás bien? ¡Te extrañé muchísimo y estaba muy preocupado! —susurra Romano en un rápido italiano—. ¿No te hizo daño este bruto bestia?

—Ehh... ¿qué tanto le ha enfadado la broma? —pregunta Bélgica a España.

—Bastante... estaba histérico —asegura él.

—Ugh... pero es que es obvio... de hecho lo hace mucho mejor que yo —explica Bélgica. España levanta las cejas cuando ha acabado de darle sus dos besos para saludarla.

—¿El qué?

—El asunto niña pequeña... voy a contratarlo de niñero cada vez que me la encarguen —sonríe un poco y le cierra un ojo a Escocia.

Romano se sienta ignorándolos a todos y revisando a su niña, con el ceño fruncido. Ella se deja y lo único que tiene es que la ropa no combina.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Más en serio de lo que he dicho algo nunca... el la bañó, él le ha dado de comer casi todas las veces y se durmió anoche con él en el _Tomorrowland_ … a dónde sí que fuimos —sigue explicando mientras Romano hace cara de asco porque sí que no combina la ropa y trae puestas unas mallitas que en la vida le pondría con nosequevestiditoblablabla. Pero la niña parece bien, descansada, contenta y de buen humor.

—Es sorprendente —asegura España un poco incrédulo.

—Lo es...

—Está... está... ¡me han dicho que la drogaron! —protesta el italiano, levantando la vista de la niña y mirándoles a los dos.

—¡Pues yo no puedo creer que creas que vamos a drogarla! —protesta un poco Bélgica frunciendo el ceño. Escocia sólo se mantiene un poco al margen y se encoge de hombros, sonriendo.

—¡Pues no sé ÉL! —protesta Romano, señalándole.

— _Roma_... ¿confías o no en mi buen juicio?

Romano peina un poco a Vaticano y la mira a ella y luego al escocés frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, ya está, Vati está bien y es lo importante —tercia España yendo a por ella para quitársela a Romano y llenarla de besos.

Romano protesta un poquito pero deja que España se la quite, frunciendo más el ceño y mirando a Escocia fijamente.

—Sí, muy bien eso... me parece que él es un bestia que no sabe comportarse y tú no eres capaz de verlo —apunta Romano mirando a Bélgica.

—¡Sólo ha sido una broma! ¡Claramente si yo pensara que va a hacerle algo ni siquiera andaría con él! Romanitooo... no te enfades.

—¡Es que no me conoce de nada para estar haciendo esas "bromas"! —se queja el italiano. Escocia pone los ojos en blanco con toda esa discusión, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada.

—Sí que te conoce, yo le he hablado de ti. Y es una broma demasiado obvia como para que te la tomaras en serio.

—Ya, ya... sólo me conoce de lo que le hablas de mí, porque algo tiene que ocultar que jamás le vemos. No viene nunca a nada y quiere que ciegamente le deje a Vati y me ría de sus chistes idiotas de que la drogó.

Escocia se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Bueno, seguro que hoy sí aceptareis venir a comer con nosotros a ese lugar... ¿sabes? Ese de los mejillones tan buenos —propone España.

—Si te pones así, créeme que no me extraña que no quiera verles... —murmura Bélgica cruzándose de brazos. Romano levanta las cejas con el comentario de España.

—¿Hoy? Quieres que... —bufa.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No os apetece? —España le mira a todos y Escocia sinceramente palidece.

Bélgica palidece un poco también porque ya han tenido bastante en realidad... mira a Escocia de reojo.

—Pues así como... —empieza Romano y luego cambia de idea—. Seguro va a inventarse algún pretexto o a mandar a _Belgio_ sola.

—Venga, no hay forma hoy de que te escapes hoy —ahí va España riendo a tomar a Escocia de los hombros, que se tensa más porque acaba de recordarle UN MONTÓN a Roma.

—Creo que... creo que no podemos ir —balbucea Bélgica mirándose las manos.

—Andaaaa, ¿por qué no?

—P-Porque no, porque... ehm... teníamos planes para ir a... a comer, eso es.

—¿Ahora TÚ dices que no quieres venir a comer con nosotros? —pregunta Romano empezando a estar así como el siguiente nivel de ofensa con Bélgica. Escocia aprieta los ojos con eso.

—¿Por qué no nos dejáis hablar de esto en la cocina? —pide separándose del español.

Bélgica aprieta los ojos porque es OTRA vez el mismo asunto, pareciera que el mundo conspiraba contra ellos. Romano hace los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza.

—Hablen, hablen. Ya sabemos igual cual va a ser la conclusión —protesta un poco Italia estirándose a tomar la pañalera que ha traído España para ponerle otro cambio de ropa.

Bélgica se levanta igual y le hace un gestito al británico yendo a la cocina, que va detrás de ella por supuesto. Ella entra a la cocina y espera hasta que se cierre la puerta para girarse a mirarle.

—Emboscada... Ya lo sé.

— _Bollocks_! Sí debí venir la semana que viene en vez de esta —ojos en blanco. Ella sonríe un poco de lado y se encoge de hombros.

—No tenemos que ir si no queremos...

—Y no quiero, sinceramente ya he tenido bastante del mundo... ¿no han tenido suficiente encasquetándote a la cría todo el finde?

—Justamente quizás es la manera de agradecerlo...

—Vale, vale, _bloody hell_...

—Digamos que queremos pasar tiempo a solas o algo así... igualmente Romano ya está enojado. ¿Quieres que yo hable con ellos?

—Para que se enfaden más...

—¿Pues entonces vamos y hablemos los dos, les decimos qué ha pasado este finde y que ya es demasiado familiar la cosa...?

—¡No! Eso va a ser aun peor... —piensa en lo que le dirán si cuenta lo que han discutido, que hasta Gales lo pensaba.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres? ¿Escaparnos por la puerta al jardín e irnos y ya se enteraran?

—Eso suena bien —sonríe no muy en serio. Bélgica se ríe y asiente.

—Sospechaba que te gustaría la idea. ¿Alguna... un poco más útil?

—Vamos con ellos, nos enveneno la comida y empezamos a vomitar como locos a los diez minutos —lo dice en serio, nadie sabe. Bélgica suelta una risita.

—Un plan que no me haga perder el encanto.

—Nos la enveneno a todos menos a ti.

—Ya en serio _Albaaa_ —"protesta" riendo igual.

—Puede que entonces piensen que tú eres la culpable y que me has pervertido hasta límites insospechados...

—Algo así.

—Quizás podríamos ir y... fingir una pelea. Aunque eso es lo que hemos hecho ya en navidad...

—Van a odiarme de todos modos.

—La otra opción es que... vayamos.

—También van a odiarme con eso, por lo visto —responde, aunque según él ya había accedido.

—Nah... Creo que apreciarán el esfuerzo. Al menos yo lo haré —asiente sinceramente—. Si te hartas, diré que me duele la cabeza y nos vamos, ¿vale?

Él asiente un poco, apretando los ojos.

—Mmm... Mira... —susurra acercándose un poco, sonrojadita, abriéndose un par de botones de la blusa y dejando ver un poquito de un bra con encaje.

Escocia los abre y se sonroja, levantando las cejas al ver lo que hace. Ella se vuelve a cerrar bien los botones.

—Si no matas a nadie y... vuelves... Lo veras completo. Es nuevo. _Victoria's Secret_.

—¿En serio vas a hacerme eso? ¡Voy a estar imaginándolo todo el rato!

—¿Ves? Cuando te diga "Alba ve a tu lugar feliz", ya sabes a dónde tienes que ir en tu mente —se sonroja un poco más.

—Cielos... —aprieta los ojos y se ríe, sonrojado.

—Venga. Sólo trata de ser tú mismo y no intentes nada...

—Esto va a ser un desastre.

—¡Naaaah, va a ir bien! ¡De verdad! Sólo va a ser desastroso si te pones nervioso. Piensa que vamos con tus hermanos —le toma de la mano y entrelaza sus dedos.

—Mira cómo se han puesto con una sola broma, ¿cómo puedes sugerirme que puedo pensar que voy con mis hermanos?

—Porque si vas conmigo y yo me río sabrán que es broma... Espero. Si no me reiré yo.

El pelirrojo suspira derrotado deseando que sus hermanos de verdad hayan tomado el tren y se hayan vuelto a casa en vez de por algún motivo decidir quedarse a comer ahí o algo parecido. ¡Pues sólo le falta eso!

—Este finde quedará marcado en tu libro de vida como "el peor finde con _Belgium_ "...

—A alguno le tenía que pasar... de todos modos voy ganando, creo que tu peor cita conmigo fueron como... las cinco primeras.

—¡Qué mentira! Sólo fue el golpe... Lo demás salió bien —tan embobada. Escocia se ríe—. En cambio este finde... Hubieras preferido un golpe.

—No lo voy a negar...

—Pues lo siento pero no —sonríe más y el chico suspira.

Y vuelven a la sala donde Vati ya tiene otra vez un atuendo que cuesta más de lo que cuesta toda la ropa de Bélgica junta. Y está felizmente jugando con sus papás, retozando.

—Vámonos pues al lugar que dicen de los mejillones.

—¿En serio? —España levanta las cejas un poco incrédulo. Romano la mira también y luego mira a Escocia sin esperárselo.

—¡Claro que es en serio! Tenemos muchas ganas de ir, ¿verdad? —le aprieta la mano a Escocia.

—Desde luego, será encantador —usa el mismo tono que utiliza para llamar a su madre " _lovely mummy of his heart_ ". Bélgica se ríe un poco.

—Tan encantador como tú —le pica un poquito y se gira a España y Romano—. ¿En qué coche vinieron?

—En el mío, claro está... El coche de _Spagna_ si fuera más lento iría en reversa —responde Romano con el ceño aún medio fruncido.

España pone a Vaticano en su cochecito, recogiendo sus cosas y mirando el salón donde todavía están los colchones donde han dormido los británicos. Bélgica le sonríe a Romano.

—Ah, vamos en tu coche entonces... a _Alba_ va a encantarle, yo creo, le gustan mucho los coches.

El nombrado levanta las cejas porque eso es verdad.

—¿Tiene un... _Ferrari_? ¿O un _Maserati_? ¿Cuál es el que traes ahora? —le explica a Escocia y luego mira a Romano con sonrisita esperando que eso le ayude un poco a tener algo de que hablar.

— _Maserati_ , el _Ferrari_ es de Veneciano —responde España—. Puedes sentarte tú en el copiloto con él si quieres —le ofrece al escocés con malicia.

—Es uno precioso blanco —puntualiza Bélgica y le aprieta la mano otra vez, a saber dios si es un poco a modo de disculpa porque le manden adelante. Escocia mira a Romano no muy seguro con eso.

—Te gustan los coches, ¿eh? ¿Tienes uno? ¿Sabes de eso? ¿O te gusta que se vean bonitos y nada más? —Romano tentando terreno, no sea que este salga tipo Francia.

—No sé, el mío es gris brillante —responde haciéndose el idiota expresamente con esas preguntas.

—¡Venga yaaa! Sí que sabe de coches, y tiene el suyo todo lo cuidado que no tenía su casa —le acusa un poco Bélgica—. Tiene un Jaguar.

Escocia se ríe porque era una broma. El italiano vacila un poco, levantando una ceja y mira al escocés...

—Ehh... Jaguar gris. Pensé que tenías algo así como una moto —admite.

—Tengo una T _riumph_ también, sobre todo para ir por la ciudad, pero escandaliza a todo el _bloody_ mundo cuando la uso porque se me sube el kilt hasta los sobacos. Y si me porto bien puedo conducir un Aston Martin del parlamento que ni sé de qué color es... por las veces que me he portado bien.

Romano parpadea un poco extrañado con... ¿eso es humor? Es una broma lo del kilt o... y lo de portarse mal... ¿eh? Medio sonríe medio no.

—¡¿Tienes una moto?! ¡NUNCA HAS IDO POR MÍ EN MOTO! —protesta Bélgica riéndose de lo del kilt y lo del Aston Martin.

—Nah, porque... —se pasa una mano por el pelo pensando que le da vergüenza que lo abraces en la moto.

—¡Es que ni siquiera la he visto!

—Claro que sí, está en el garaje... —responde mirándola de reojo, la cosa es que esta, pero cubierta con una funda para que no se ensucie, toda cuidada.

Bélgica... solo recuerda que en el garaje hay un montón de cosas... pero no recuerda una moto.

—Yo prefiero correr en coche —Romano se encoge de hombros abriendo la cajuela del coche para meter la pañalera de la niña y el carrito que no sé como consiguen que entre, pero de que entra, entra.

—Y vaya que sabe correr bien —apunta Bélgica que está más que otra cosa acostumbrada a la manera de conducir...

Escocia la mira de reojo mientras España sostiene a Vati, yendo a sentarla en su sillita en la parte de atrás. Bélgica le sonríe al escocés y se pone de puntas dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciéndole sonrojarse un poco.

—Anda, ve adelante, es más cómodo —palmadita en el culo.

Escocia da un saltito y se sonroja un poco más, pero ahí va tan obediente. Bélgica mira a España igualmente, dejando entrever que se caga de los nervios, subiéndose al lado de Vati.

—¿Todo bien? —le susurra sonriéndole y haciéndole espacio para que se acomode detrás con él. La chica sonríe y hace un gestito con la mano de que más o menos, mordiéndose el labio —. ¿Qué pasa?

—Espero que vaya todo bien... es como un venadillo.

—Un venadillo es lo último que parece.

—Pues es uno con piel de zorro.

—Bueno, prometo dejarle toda la diversión a Roma, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.

—Malo —la chica se ríe un poquito y le da un golpecillo en el brazo. España se ríe también.

Romano se sube adelante, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad y mirando a España por el retrovisor.

—¿A dónde entonces? —pregunta encendiendo el motor y acelerándolo sólo para que resuene bien el motor. Escocia hace lo mismo, aunque sí pone la oreja.

—Sabes ese lugar de los mejillones, ¿ahí en la calle esa que va al Maneken pis?, pero no la calle principal, el callejón pequeño en ese bar que es de una cooperativo o algo así que llevan los mejillones de la lonja del pescado, ¿sí sabes cuál digo? —le pregunta a Bélgica—. Que fuimos esa vez con Holanda... pero fuimos a cenar y estuvimos viendo el futbol. ¿O lo cerraron?

—Yo no tengo ni idea, pero vale, vamos al centro —Romano se encoge de hombros metiendo primera y acelerando de esa manera en que aceleran todos los italianos, que tu alma y tu sombra se quedan allá atrás sin siquiera percatarse.

—Ahh... creo que sé cuál es, pero... hombre, ¿no fuimos a ese hace como treinta años? No he ido últimamente y no sé si lo cerraron, puedes ir a ver, es en la cuarta paralela... —le explica a Romano—, atrás de la chocolatería que no te gusta.

Escocia levanta las cejas y se siente a sí mismo hundirse en el asiento de cuero y gomaespuma como diez centímetros más de lo adecuado.

Y está el asunto de SIEMPRE... en que todas las cosas pasan muchísimo más cerca de lo que deberían. Casi se lleva a una viejecita y luego a un chico en bicicleta, al que seguro termina por darle diabetes... y que además se lleva un buen grito por la ventanilla.

El escocés piensa que la sola fuerza centrifuga le impide moverse y gracias a ello es que reprime su impulso de perder toda su masculinidad y valentía agarrándose a la asita... de todos modos está seguro que una parte de sí mismo aún está en casa de Bélgica

—La... ¿cuál chocolatería? —Romano gira la cara y mira a Bélgica a la vez que da una vuelta en una calle pequeñita de doble sentido. Un coche que le viene de frente prácticamente ha de subirse a la acera para no estrellarse de frente con él, pero ni eso hace que Romano se gire rápidamente a mirar la calle. Al contrario, acelera un poco.

Escocia odia a España pensando que son unos cabrones y que joder, lleva un bebé en el coche. Decide apretar los ojos y echar de menos practicar alguna religión. Y luego le acusan a él de irresponsable.

—La de la esquina... la de la señora, la que vende naranjas cubiertas —Bélgica si se agarra al asita, pero en realidad no hace demasiado caso... creo que es para protegerse a sí misma.

—Ah, ya sé cuál —al fin Romano vuelve a mirar al frente y de pasada nota la cara del escocés—. ¿Y qué? ¿Tú qué?

Escocia sólo es capaz de girar los ojos hacia él.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué haces esa cara? ¿No te gustan los mejillones?

Ni siquiera está seguro de ser capaz de asentir o negar o algo. Pero piensa en alguna guarrería relacionada con las almejas, lo animales bivalvos y el aparato reproductor femenino que le hace sonreír un poco.

— _Cazzo_ , eres raro como pocos —gira otra vez rechinando llantas.

Aun así de cerca de la muerte es capaz de darse tiempo pensar cosas desubicadas como una pareja de gays y una chica hetero comiendo almejas. Las mentes de los brits.

—Estás ahí como... loco, ¿nada más sentado sonriendo y pensando cosas raras?

Cierra los ojos pensando que tal vez no esté tan mal esta comida sólo por ver eso, pero aún se abstiene de decir que en realidad es al único que le gustan de todo el coche. Y Romano comprueba repentinamente que el coche de verdad pasa de más de cien a cero km/h en solo unos cuantos metros.

Escocia aprieta los ojos y concentra toda su fe en el cinturón.

—¿Es como por ahí? —pregunta Italia a España, señalando.

—¡Sí, sí, pero no corras!

—Si no estoy corriendo, hombre, cuando corra vas a enterarte —asegura como siempre volviendo a meter primera para avanzar.

Bélgica dice una oración silenciosa en su mente casi sin darse cuenta. España si se agarra a la sillita de Vaticano como si le fuera la vida, quien no parece ni notar lo que pasa. Otra vez quedan planchados en el asiento... y el camino es de nuevo tortuoso y angustiante, pero al final Romano frena con fuerza y abre la puerta tan tranquilo.

—Aquí estamos.

Todos los demás se tomas unos instantes sin moverse demasiado esperando a que les regrese a sitio el corazón.

—Buff... qué difícil es manejar rápido en esta ciudad, Bel... estos semáforos no están ni sincronizados, ¿y qué le pasa a los ciclistas que no se suben a su ciclo vía? —protesta un poco poniendo los lentes de sol en su cajita y peinándose un poco.

—Y-Ya... ya... ehm... —susurra Bélgica desconectándose de la asita.

Italia se baja del coche y el resto recuperan la movilidad para abrir la puerta también, Bélgica con una miradita sutil a España de alegría por estar vivos. Escocia no nota que se le han dormido los dedos de la fuerza con los que se agarraba de su propio asiento hasta que trata de soltarse.

España consigue medio salir corriendo del coche, llevándose a su hija consigo como si de ello dependiera la vida de ambos. Romano saca el carrito de nuevo de la cajuela tan tranquilo mientras Bélgica se acerca a Escocia, medio pálida pero con sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

 _La encuesta de hoy es fácil... quienes son peores? Gales e Irlanda o España y Romano? ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	8. Chapter 8

—¿Qué tal la... experiencia?

—Cielos...

—No hay montaña rusa que le gane —se ríe bajito sin poder evitarlo. El británico la mira de reojo y se pasa una mano por el pelo aun un poco tembloroso.

—No creo que haya necesidad de esto tampoco...

Bélgica le abraza un poco de la cintura.

—Sólo por si tu fin de semana no era lo bastante malo... Forja el carácter, ¿sabes?

—¿Eso es un consuelo o una amenaza?

—Una... anécdota —se ríe —. Los únicos que no sufren son los italianos, mira a Vati.

El pelirrojo la mira y está tan feliz haciendo soniditos de pedos como le ha enseñado él esta mañana.

—¿Ves? Nada de que le diera diabetes.

—Deben estar hechos de otra pasta.

—Sólo es para que no los subestimes. E imagina... Hay que comer y luego subirse de nuevo sin vomitar...

—¡No! Después de comer vamos paseando.

—Mejor convence a Romano de que te deje llevar el coche —muy pronto va a suceder, ajá. Escocia se ríe sólo de la idea—. Quizás podríamos emborracharlo. Aunque no garantizo que el resultado sea el apropiado.

—Eso significa que yo no podré beber —eso sí suena a tragedia.

—¡No! No, no... Esa es mala idea —coincide con él, levantando las manos. El chico se ríe—. No tengo idea de cuál restaurante dice España así que les traje a uno que me gusta mucho a mí y al que tú no has ido.

—¿De verdad? ¿Uno de esos con velas en las mesas y flores en las ventanas?

—Y violines de fondo. Sí.

—Uuugh.

—Al final esto es una cita doble, querido. Si vas a venir solo a UNA, tengo que aprovecharlo y llevarte a la más romántica de las citas dobles.

—Entonces... ¿qué cosas no puedo decir?

—¿Cómo? ¡Sí que puedes decir cosas, lo que quieras!

—¿Seguro? ¿No hay un tema tabú o algo?

—¿Con ellos? Mmmm... No creo. ¿Decirles algo en contra de Vati? No sé, es que nada, _Alba_.

—Vale, vale, supongo que puedo comentar lo interesante de ir a comer moluscos bivalvos con una pareja de homosexuales y una chica hetero.

—Moluscos bival... ¿qué guarrada estás pensando? —entrecierra los ojos, divertida. El escocés se sonroja.

—Mejillones... almejas...

—Mucho sexo en la noche, ¿quieres pedirles que hagamos un cuarteto? Sería raro...

— _No_! —chilla porque... España aún se parece a Roma. Ella se ríe.

—Vale, vale... de hecho puedes hacer muchos comentarios de ese modelo, no pasa nada.

—¿Sí? ¿Seguro?

—Seguro, ya te he dicho que son terribles. Es... ¡Hombre, pero si tú conoces bien a Francia!

—Pero no son _France_ , ellos.

—Pero se parecen bastante, créeme.

—Está bien, está bien.

—Tranquilo, de verdad, tú sólo habla sin pensar —le pide.

Escocia asiente un poco sin acabar de estar seguro, los mismos problemas que tienes tú con su madre y sus hermanos en realidad de no atreverte a echarlos.

—Es este, ¿España? —pregunta ella girándose un poco hacia él y señalándole un sitio.

—¿Eh? No... ¿No sabes cuál es el que te digo? El que tenían esas jarras de cerveza —hace un gesto con las manos dibujándoselas—. Bueno, da igual, aquí está bien.

—Es que, mi amor, hay jarras de cerveza así en la mitad de los lugares de aquí... —hace gesto apenado de no tener ni idea.

—Es que es ese que fuimos con Holanda que... bueno, es igual, este está bien.

—No le hagas caso, van a gustarle estas también... —indica Romano encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo un poco al español, pegándose un poco a él mientras caminan.

—Sí, pero es que el sofrito que hicieron en ese... ¿tú tampoco te acuerdas? —pregunta a Romano, abrazándole de los hombros con naturalidad.

—Hemos quedado a ver el futbol con Holanda aquí como un millón de veces —hace notar el italiano.

—Ya lo sé... oye, ¿por qué no le dices que venga? —pregunta España, que le va la marcha. Bélgica le miiiira porque, ¿juntar a Holanda con Escocia? ¿De verdad?—. ¿No? Bueno, si le dices que estoy yo seguro no quiere venir, pero... —se ríe.

—En realidad no creo que eso acabara bien...

—Jooo, vale, vale —España se muere de risa igual.

Romano es quien pide la mesa y selecciona la que le parece más cómoda, junto a la ventana, con aire, espacio. Blablabla, parloteando y riñendo al camarero de todo. Y ahí van los cinco.

Bélgica se quita el bolso y lo pone por ahí al igual que su chaqueta, sentándose sonriente al lado de Escocia. El italiano saca a Vati de la carriola y arruga la nariz mirando a España.

—Hay que cambiarla.

—Oh... cielos, en estos lugares que sólo hay cambiadores en el baño de mujeres... dámela que me la llevo —le pide España con un suspiro.

—Te acompaño —ofrece Bélgica, levantándose para el terror de Romano en realidad, que mira a Escocia pensando que no tiene IDEA de qué hablar con él.

Escocia también nota que lo van a dejar solo con Romano, nervioso. Bélgica le pone una mano sobre el hombro y aprieta un poco antes de irse sin piedad detrás del español, que también se va sin pensar un momento siquiera en ello.

—¿Cómo están? —pregunta Bélgica a España un poco más tranquila y normalmente en cuanto se alejan de la mesa.

—Muy bien... ¡ayer hicimos una cosa genial!

—¡Oh! ¿Qué cosa genial?

—Helena vino a cenar y luego... ehm... bueno, ya te contaremos —se ríe y se sonroja.

—¿Ya me... contarán? —levanta las cejas —. No... O sea... ¿cómo?

—Cuando estemos los dos.

—Vaaaale, vaaaaaaleeee. Yo... también tengo algo que contarles de este fin de semana.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Bueno, ha sido un fin de semana algo duro... hablé con él de que quería... bueno, de que me gustaría... no sé, vivir juntos y quizás casarnos...

—¡Oh! —levanta las cejas con eso mientras empieza a cambiar a Vati—. ¿Y?

—No ha ido muy bien... —suspira —, tampoco ha ido fatal. Le he dado llaves de la casa y creo que se ha quedado conforme —explica y cambia el peso de pie —, pero ha sido bastante tenso todo cuando comenté que también me gustaría tener un hijo con él.

—No te habrá dicho alguna tontería de las suyas... —frunce el ceño.

—No... Sólo creo que se murió del terror con la pura idea... —otro suspiro—. Va a pensárselo y demás pero sinceramente... —le pasa las toallitas distraídamente, pensándose un poco las cosas.

—Mmm... No me convences demasiado. ¿Estás bien?

—Es que sería un gran papá... yo sé que sería un papá genial en realidad. Tiene un don con los niños, le gustan mucho, lo confirmé perfecto con Vati estos dos días... y si consiguiera relajarse con la idea lo haríamos TAN bien.

—¿Seguro? No me parece la mejor idea llevar un bebé a un concierto de música electrónica.

Ella hace un poquito los ojos en blanco y sonríe tontamente.

—Eso lo dices tú porque eres un aprehensivo por culpa de Romano, ¿pero quién dice que no se puede? Ella estuvo muy tranquila, se durmió todo el rato —explica señalándola—. Tuviste que haberles visto en la tina, o hacer pedorretas.

—No sé, Bélgica... no es aprehensión, es que realmente no es un buen lugar, podrían haber pasado mil cosas.

La chica suspira profundamente y le mira a los ojos.

—¿Qué cosas? ¿Estás reclamándome que... no cuido bien a Vati?

—No, no a ti... ¿pero es que sabes? Si llego a saber que de verdad vas a llevarla a un concierto así... tal vez hubiera estado mejor en casa.

—No la hubiera llevado de no haber sabido que era completamente seguro y que _Alba_ la protegería —frunce el ceño—. No estaba mejor en tu casa.

España frunce el ceño porque igual le parece que hay mejores lugares para llevar un bebé por mucho que ella diga, eso fue irresponsable.

—Si alguna otra vez corres el riesgo de dejármela, consultaré previamente contigo si te parece bien mi plan.

—Es que hay cosas, Bélgica, por mucho que la ataran perfectamente bien, no es una buena idea saltar con ella en paracaídas. Esto es lo mismo... y no te riño por ello, pero sé consciente de la realidad.

—Sí que estás ocupando el momento en que yo te estoy contando una cosa importante para reclamarme por llevarla. Además de decirme no sé qué mensaje subliminal.

—No, te estoy diciendo que estás ofuscada por una idea que tienes y no estás pensando racionalmente —España la suegra de los Brits.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece que no estoy pensando racionalmente?

—¡Que tú quieras que sea un buen padre no hace que lo sea! Y más cuando toma esa clase de decisiones.

—YO fui quien dije de ir a T _omorrowland_ con ella. Quizás quieras replantear eso y decirme mejor que YO no sería una buena madre.

—Achacarte a ti misma sus malas decisiones no hará que piense distinto —frunce el ceño. Bel inclina la cabeza y abre la boca algo incrédula.

—Bueno, vale, entonces piensas que él toma un montón de malas decisiones y yo soy incapaz de impedirlas porque soy idiota.

—Evidentemente, si no estoy de acuerdo contigo es que te estoy insultando.

—Es que no puedo creer que te diga que creo que sería un buen padre, y te cuente esto... y tú sólo puedas hablarme de las malas decisiones que él toma y que yo por lo visto no hago nada para impedirlas.

—Es que no creo que vaya a ser un buen padre y menos por llevarse la niña a un concierto en el que no puede dormir tranquila, hay alcohol y malas personas.

—Vale... mala idea llevarla ahí. ¿Por qué otra razón crees que va a ser un mal padre?

—Por engañar a Romanito con esas bromas pesadas sin saber realmente el aprecio que tiene un padre por sus hijos. No fue divertido.

—Era evidentemente una broma... —hace los ojos en blanco —. ¿Qué hay de que la haya bañado, dormido y tranquilizado?

—¡Eso puede hacerlo cualquiera, sólo es una criatura! Obviamente no creo que sea capaz de hacerla sufrir.

—Menos mal... En fin, es igual, puedes vivir tranquilo y feliz porque no tendremos hijos de todos modos —le hace un cariño a Vaticano.

—Belbel... sólo te digo esto para intentar que seas un poco más objetiva.

—¿Y tú estás siendo siquiera un poco objetivo? —protesta un poquito, aunque menos agresiva esta vez.

—¡Ni siquiera te estoy riñendo por haber hecho eso!

—Eso no es ser objetivo, eso es pasarme una cosa que te parece que hice mal... echándole la culpa a él.

—Es que creo que le dijiste que sí solo porque debisteis discutir porque te dejé a Vaticano y no querías que se enfadara, no porque pensaras que era buena idea llevarla.

—Me haces sentir una niña de quince años con un chico de veinticinco que anda en moto y es muy rudo.

—Ha sido él quien te ha dicho que tiene una moto.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que me da rabia de esto? Que antes... cuando salía con _France_ , él podía ser TODO LO PATÁN que fuera posible... pero era _France_ —se encoge de hombros —, siempre podías disculparle de alguna manera.

—Él no era un británico egoísta e insensible y tú sabías bien que hacías con él. No te hacías estas ilusiones.

— _Alba_ no es un británico egoísta e insensible, España... ¿por qué no puedes verlo?

—¡Eres tú quien no puede!

—Mira, ya bastante he tenido este fin de semana... esperaba que me dieras un consejo y me ayudaras, no que me pusieras más piedras aún en el camino.

—No te estoy poniendo piedras en el camino, sólo intento que veas las cosas como son.

—Y tú dices que en realidad estoy con él que es un egoísta insensible... Yo SÉ que no es insensible, sólo creo que tiene terror al compromiso.

—Entonces no lo sé, no sé cómo hacer que un hombre deje de tener miedo al compromiso si no es pensando un poco más en los deseos de su pareja y no tanto en los suyos.

La chica del chocolate aprieta un poco los labios, inconforme con esa respuesta.

—Tú pensabas también que Romano sería un mal padre...

—No, yo pensaba que no estaba preparado.

Bélgica levanta las cejas, notando que Escocia está de lleno en la caja de los que no tienen solución, no es falta de preparación, es simplemente que el tipo es egoísta y sólo le falta decir malvado.

—No es como lo pintas, de verdad... sí es considerado conmigo, tanto que puedo hacer lo que quiera —se encoge de hombros —, y me quiere, nos lo hemos dicho este fin de semana, justo antes de que llegaras a dejar a Vati.

—Entonces si te quiere y te considera, ¿por qué no quiere hacer lo propio de querer a alguien que es comprometerse?

—Porque quiere también su libertad, supongo —susurra sin sentirse siquiera un poquito mejor con esta conversación.

—Tendrá que decidir qué prefiere entonces.

—Quizás puedo yo ceder y darle a él su espacio y sus cosas... ir más lento. No todo es blanco y negro —repite lo que él le ha dicho.

—¿De qué te preocupas entonces si vas a hacer eso?

—De nada, venga... vamos a volver con ellos —responde desganada.

—Belbel... —le acaricia la cara un momento y la abraza.

—Es que es muy fácil sólo pararte ahí y decir que todo está mal, y que él es un egoísta insensible que no me quiere lo bastante —susurra dejando que la abrace aunque resistiendo un poco para devolvérselo porque de verdad que no quiere llorar y estos abrazos... —, más fácil aún pensar que yo estoy encandilada y no veo nada ni entiendo razones.

—Es que sí es un poco todo eso y me frustra que le defiendas tan a capa y espada sin que se lo merezca.

—No lo es... a mí me frustra mucho que ni siquiera veas cuál es el problema real sólo por estar pensando que él es un cabrón.

—¿Cuál es el problema real entonces? —sigue abrazándola.

—Que... quiero más, y quiero que se dé cuenta de lo bien que nos iría, no importa que tú creas que no, yo estoy segura de que nos iría muy bien.

—Quizás es que extrañamente estoy de acuerdo con él en eso que quizás no os fuera tan bien —se encoge de hombros. Ella suelta el aire, derrotada.

— _België_ contra el mundo entonces.

—Un poco —la achucha.

—Pues ya voy a demostrarles a todos que son unos tontos —se deja, apretándole también un poco de vuelta antes de hacer para separarse. España suspira y la suelta. Bélgica le sonríe un poco y le saca la lengua —. Quizás Romano me apoye un poco más en esto... —sueña.

—No lo creo, a Romanito tampoco le cae demasiado bien.

—¿Estás consciente de que malignamente destruyes todas mis esperanzas?

—¡No es malignamente! —lloriquea.

—ES completamente maligno dejarme sola con mis ideas e ilusiones —el chantaje latino, aunque sigue sonriendo un poco.

—Es que te haces unas ilusiones de unas cosas... —vuelve a abrazarla.

—¡Unas perfectamente válidas que tú no puedes ver porque no le conoces como yo!

—Pero te conozco a ti y te quiero mucho y me da mucha rabia que te haga sufrir semejante capullo.

—No me hace sufrir, sólo va más lento de lo que quiero... Espero —se vuelve a separar un poco mirándole a los ojos —. ¡Es que nunca he sido tan feliz como soy ahora!

—Vale, vale —junta la frente con la suya y le da un pequeño besito.

—Es divertido, y tiene una manera de quererme sin condiciones, tal como soy, y siempre sabe qué decirme para hacerme sentir bien. Lo hace bien, muy bien —susurra dejándole hacer, besito y todo.

—¿Seguro?

—No querría casarme con él y tener hijos si no fuera así —insiste —. ¿Por qué crees que sí?

—No lo creo, sólo me cuesta creer que él sea así.

—Bueno, las apariencias engañan —cierra los ojos y levanta la mano, haciéndole ella un cariñito en la mejilla —. Vas a tener que confiar en mí esta vez...

El ibérico aprieta los ojos y asiente un poco.

—Siento haberme llevado a Vati al concierto sin decirles... quizás pudo haber sido peligroso, pero te aseguro que no lo fue —susurra sinceramente apenada —. No fue él, fui yo la que lo decidió valorándolo todo e intentando hacer feliz a todo el mundo.

—Es que ya sabía que tú serías así y harías estas cosas con ella... pero esperaba que fuera adolescente al menos —bromea. Bélgica se ríe ahora sí.

—Tiene que foguearse desde pequeñita, España...

—Pero no tantooo —se ríe. Ella le da un beso ella en la mejilla.

—Si fuera mi hija me la hubiera llevado igual, si te sirve de consuelo.

—No, no me sirve, me hace pensar que voy a tener que intervenir como tengas una —sonríe.

—Antes de preocuparme por ello tengo que tenerla... —se muerde el labio —. No le digas a _Alba_ que quieres intervenir.

España niega con la cabeza porque igual era broma, acabando con Vaticano y recogiendo.

 **oxOXOxo**

Afuera del baño, en la mesa, casi en cuanto se levantan al baño, Romano se revuelve un poco sin tener NI IDEA de qué hablar con el británico. Escocia vacila porque tampoco es que sepa ni se le dé bien la gente en general.

—Ehm... y tú... eh... ¿te gustan los mejillones?

El pelirrojo le mira de reojo, pensando de nuevo en el estúpido doble sentido.

— _Of course_.

—Belbel los prepara muy bien —creo que es la primera vez en la vida en que Romano es adulto e inocente.

Escocia piensa en el asunto de la depilación y está definitivamente de acuerdo así que asiente con cierta sonrisita rara.

—Ehm, claro que conociendo la FAMA que tienen los británicos, casi que comerían cualquier cosa.

—No te creas, somos bastante exquisitos para cierta clase de cosas... unos más que otros.

—¿De verdad? —levanta aún más la ceja—. Ehm... bueno, ya... ¿y qué otras cosas te gustan?

—Bueno, los mejillones que son comida así cocinados no están mal tampoco —suelta sin pensar. Romano parpadea.

—¿Y cuáles son los mejillones que no son comida que est...? ¡Oye! ¿Estás haciendo dobles sentidos raros conmigo? —le acusa señalándole con el dedo.

— _What_? Tú has empezado —levanta las manos fingiéndose inocente, sonriendo un poco culpable. Romano frunce el ceño y vuelve a no saber si considerar eso una broma o que le está tomando el pelo...

— _Cazzo_! ¡Si yo hablaba de los mejillones! —protesta aunque no del todo en serio.

—¡Y yo!

—¡Hablabas de los mejillones que no son comida y a mí no me vas a engañar!

—¿Y cuáles son esos? —se hace el inocente. Romano entrecierra los ojos, mirándole.

—¡Cual va a ser y me has dicho de _Belgio_!

—¿Yo?

—¡Iugh! ¡Si estás pensando pecaminosamente en ella!

—Pecami... ¿en serio? ¿De todas las palabras?

—¿Qué tiene de malo decir que sea pecaminoso, especialmente cuando lo es?

—Nada, tengo demasiados asuntos pendientes con ese tipo en ese camino, no suele funcionar conmigo —se encoge de hombros.

—Hmmm... Anglicano tenías que ser. ¿Hay algo que tengamos en común?

—Eeeeh... —se lo piensa.

— _Belgio_.

— _Yes_ , tal vez, pero no creo que sea un buen tema de conversación.

—Claramente no si no quieres terminar sin lengua... hmmm... ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

—Leer.

—Mmmm... No, no es lo mío. ¿Ves televisión?

"Porno" piensa el escocés.

—Nah.

—¿Nada? ¿Ni porno? No te creo.

—Nah —niega sonrojándose un poco y ahora piensa que usa el ordenador.

—¿Qué demonios contigo?

— _What_? ¿Tú sí ves porno? —levanta las cejas. Romano hace la cara de "¿estás bromeando?".

—No.

—¿Ves? Eso mismo.

—Ya, bueno...

—No pareces muy convencido.

—De lo que no estoy convencido es de esta conversación, no entiendo qué haces.

—¿Qué hago de qué?

—Que esta no es una conversación normal.

—¿No lo es?

—¿Hablas de esto con la gente a la que acabas de conocer?

—Tú has preguntado... y tampoco es como que te acabe de conocer.

—Pues bastante... ¿cuántas veces me has visto?

—Aun así sé bien quién eres.

—Sí, _Belgio_ debe hablar bastante de nosotros...

— _Yeah_ —ojos en blanco, piensa que ahí viene el regaño.

—Si habla la mitad de nosotros de lo que habla de ti... ya será bastante.

— _Well_... voy a fumar.

Romano frunce el ceño.

—Vale, te acepto uno.

Escocia traga saliva porque era más bien un... "déjame tranquilo". El italiano mafioso sonríe un poco malignamente pensando, ni creas que voy a dejar que te escapes y luego que Bélgica venga a reclamarme que por mi culpa te has ido…

—Luego te lo doy, sólo me queda uno.

—Te acompaño igual, quizás se me quiten las ganas sólo con olerlo.

—Mejor no.

Romano le fulmina porque eso es bastante agresivo de su parte y rompe el tono de ser amigables que manejaban hasta ahora.

—Qué amable.

—Es que tengo que comprar más también y no quiero que piensen que nos hemos ido los dos...

—Será mejor que piensen que te has ido tú. Anda... a paseo pues —le hace un gesto con la mano, sacando su teléfono y quitándole atención.

Antes de que el escocés pueda huir del todo, suena con fuerza el teléfono de Bélgica en la mesa. Escocia, que estaba buscando su encendedor, levanta las cejas con eso.

Y la oportunidad hace al ladrón. Ahí, sobre la mesa, el teléfono indica que es Alemania el que llama. Mira a Romano de reojo, porque no suele mirar el teléfono de Bélgica para nada.

—¿Qué? —Romano estira el cuello y arruga la nariz con desagrado—. ¿No vas a contestar?

—No es mi teléfono...

Romano hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y qué? ¿No puedes hacerle un minuto de secretario?

—No sé ni quien es, no suelo mirar su teléfono.

Otra ronda de ojos en blanco.

—Pues puedes empezar a mirarlo ahora.

El pelirrojo entrecierra los ojos porque ODIA que le digan lo que hacer. Lo toma dispuesto a tendérselo a Romano y entonces ve que es Alemania.

—Ah, mira, es su amante.

— _Che cosa_? —Romano se hace al frente repentinamente muy interesado

Escocia le muestra la imagen del teléfono para que vea quien es, sonriendo.

—Espera... ¿qué? Alemania... —deja la frase inconclusa porque sí que sabe que le gusta, porque es OBVIO que le gusta y no entiende por qué, pero... de ahí a ser su amante.

—¿Te cae bien? Está con tu hermano, ¿no? —mira el teléfono él también.

—No me cae bien y... ¿esta es otra broma? Porque puedo destruirlo así como no sea broma —chasca los dedos.

—¿Destruir el qué? —pregunta sin entender.

—A él. ¡Por dios santísimo, contéstale ya!

—Yo también puedo —sonríe de lado aun sin contestarle.

—¿Tú? ¿Qué vas a poder?

—Tú ni tienes media hostia así que... —ahora si descuelga y se lleva el teléfono al oído porque la esencia británica le obliga a llevar la contraria a todo. Romano le mira con el ceño fruncido pero curioso.

— _Hallo_ _Belgien_ , soy yo, _Deutschland_.

—Sé perfectamente quien eres, capullo.

Acabas de caerle con mínimo diez mil veces mejor a Romano, quien sonríe.

—¿Disculpe? Hablo... ¡¿Quién habla!?

—¿Con quién hablas... eso me preguntas? Con su novio, mamón. Porque no sé si lo sabes... pero sí, ella tiene novio —sigue, sin mirar a Romano, sonrojándose un poco.

Y es que Alemania... parpadea y se descoloca del todo sin esperarse esto.

—Oh... Oh. Ehm... —trata de recordar porque Bélgica sí le ha dicho quién es su novio... Está casi seguro.

—¿Y sabes? Empiezo a estar un hasta los cojones de ti y de tus llamaditas y reuniones que sospechosamente se alargan hasta tarde y los regalitos caros esos que le haces como agradecimiento por su esfuerzo y de que estés tratando de seducirla.

—¿Pe-Perdona? —es que está FLIPANDO, aunque palidece—. Rega... _Was_?! ¿Seducirla?

—Que todos sabemos bien que le gustabas. BAS. En pasado. Ya no. Si perdiste tu oportunidad, te jodes, porque ahora está conmigo, ¿entiendes? Y no tienes nada que hacer con ella. Por muchas reuniones a solas que tengáis.

—Pero... Pero si son reuniones de trabajo... Y yo no le gus... Que yo le... _Waaaaaas_? —corto circuito.

—Ah, of course, reuniones de trabajo. Un _bloody_ domingo a las dos de la tarde. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que estuviera sola en su casa, desnuda y tocándose mientras oye tu voz masculina hablarle de cifras e informes? —dramatiza. Es que romano va a ahogarse de la risa.

—¿De-Desnuda? ¿Hablamos de _Be-Belgien_ seguro?

—Hablamos de las cosas que te imaginas con ella, cuando está sola y tiene que quedarse en un hotel porque se os ha hecho tarde en la reunión y la invitas a cenar y piensas que luego podrías subir a su cuarto con cualquier excusa y empotrarla contra la cama apretándole los pechos, esos enormes y redondos pechos prohibidos de piel de terciopelo que te mueres por probar... —sigue, que luego digan que este no tiene alma de novelista.

—Lo... Los pe-pe-pe... _nein_! Yo no he... Yo sólo... —es que está tan nervioso...

— _Nein_? _Nein_ mis cojones, que no, anda que no voy a saberlo yo que todos sabemos cómo la miras en las juntas europeas y como la persigues cuando tenéis que exponer.

—¡Pero si no es por eso! ¡Esto es un tremendo malentendido! —aprieta los ojos—. ¡No estoy pensando en sus pechos ni nada!

—¡Más te vale, porque como me entere que lo haces... y ten por seguro que ella me lo cuenta, o vuelvas a llamarla fuera de horas de oficina, te juro que te reventaré! —replica de repente un poco más agresivo porque se acaba de dar cuenta que no le hace tanta gracia que alguien más esté teniendo fantasías con ella.

— _Mein gott in himmel_! —protesta apretando los ojos—. ¡Vale ya, no la llamaré, pero insisto que esto es un malentendido!

—¡Malentendido y una mierda! ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Y no seas baboso, joputa, que si quiere días libres la dejes tomárselos!

—P-Pues... Va-vale, vale. Yo... ¡Vale, que se los tome, yo sólo quería decirle de la junta de mañana pero se lo enviaré por correo y ya, no es mi intención incomodarla ni nada!

—No, tu intención bien sabemos que es tirártela, _loser_.

— _Was_? _Nein_! _Nein_ , _nein_! Yo estoy con _Italien_ y... _Nein_! Tengo que irme, dile que... Que... Mejor no le digas nada.

Escocia sonríe vencedor con eso. Alemania carraspea un montón de veces, pobresito.

—Yo lo... Lo siento. Ehm… M-Me disculparé con ella.

—¡Y más vale que no ofendas sus sentimientos diciéndole que no te gusta o algo así porque entonces le voy a contar a _Italy_ todo esto!

— _Was_?! _Nein_! _Mein gott,_ hoy... ¿Quién demonios eres? _England_? _Wales_? —pregunta y aprieta los ojos arrepintiéndose de haber agregado el "demonios".

—¿Ah, ni siquiera lo sabes, además? ¡Serás cínico! —chilla y le cuelga sin querer decirle para que no esté seguro de a quién acusar, de todos modos.

Alemania se queda completamente en blanco con el teléfono en la oreja, sonrojado, sudoroso y nervioso, preguntándose cómo demonios es que... ¿Bélgica? ¡Con lo bien que trabajaban juntos! Se lleva la mano al cuello de la camisa y se afloja la corbata con manos temblorosas, desabotonándose el primer botón, tremendamente preocupado es que se levanta de golpe en busca de Austria.

Entre carraspeos, Alemania deambula por la casa pensando que tiene suerte porque el austriaco durmió ahí anoche así que debe aún estar por ahí.

Está en la cocina con Veneciano, asistiéndole para que haga un _strudel_ austriaco como es debido... es decir, ordenándole hacerlo todo mientras le mira, de brazos cruzados, porque hace días que le apetece _Strudel_.

Alemania entra a la cocina, le mira, mira a Veneciano, hace una mueca de terror. El italiano corre de un lado a otro como siempre.

Carraspeo. Carraspeo. Ambos se detienen y le miran.

—Ehh... ¿Q-Qué hacen?

— _Strudel_.

—Que... Mmm... Qué bien. _Österreich_ —le mira directamente—. Como _Italien_ tiene las manos sucias, ¿puedes venir a ayudarme con algo?

Austria mira de reojo a Italia, que hace un gesto para que se vaya tranquilo que él puede arreglarse solo con lo que queda. Austria le da la espalda, volviéndose a Alemania y Veneciano le guiña un ojo al rubio en señal de agradecimiento.

El alemán se le queda mirando un poco embobadito unos segundos, pensando que a pesar de la alarma de la situación ha tenido buena suerte y a Veneciano le ha parecido bien esto.

Veneciano ni sabe a lo que has ido, cree que has ido a salvarlo, así que... Se angustia un poco de golpe no sea que se dé cuenta y toma a Austria del hombro llevándole hasta su despacho, quien se deja, sin ningún problema.

Cuando cierra las puertas del despacho le mira con seriedad.

—¿Funciona el audio de las cámaras de _Ungarn_ de mi despacho?

—No estoy seguro... pero ya te dije que quiero micrófonos nuevos para casa de _Schweiz_.

— _Ja, ja_... Hay que ver y depende del presupuesto —hace un gesto con la mano—. Vamos a la calle entonces, te invito un café.

—¿Qué está pasando? —entrecierra los ojos igual, haciendo un gesto para que salga delante.

—Tengo uno de esos problemas que tengo últimamente —se sonroja, apretando los ojos y yendo hacia la puerta.

— _Was_? ¿Qué problemas?

—Te explico en el coche —puntualiza, abriendo la puerta del garaje y la del coche a la vez.

El de antojos le mira un poco preocupado con eso... y se va a sentar al lado del copiloto. En cuanto están adentro del coche y afuera del garaje es que Alemania empieza a explicarle.

—Hay una junta importante mañana sobre las licitaciones y el gas. Llamé a _Belgien_ para revisar los últimos detalles.

—Aja... —le hace un gesto para que siga. El alemán toma aire y aprieta los ojos.

—Me contestó... Su novio. ¿Sabes quién es su novio?

—Mmm... ¿Uno de los británicos?

—¿Cuál? Verás es que... Está tremendamente enfadado.

—No lo sé, uno que no sea _England_ ni _Wales_. Podemos averiguarlo si lo necesitas saber.

—Quisiera, _ja_ —asiente —. Porque por lo visto está, ehm, celoso.

—¿Celoso? —pregunta, sacando el teléfono y se detiene antes de llamar a Romanito para preguntarle.

— _Ja_. Me ha dicho que yo... Que yo le gusto a ella y creo que... —pausita, agobiado. Austria levanta las cejas—. No sé qué pasa últimamente es como si tuviera algo que hace que les guste a las mujeres.

—¿Y ella...?

—Pues no sé, no hablé con ella pero él me dijo que si yo la imaginaba a ella desnuda y cosas de sus pechos.

—¿Y lo haces? —levanta las cejas porque no se esperaba esto.

— _Nein_! ¡Por supuesto que _nein_! _Belgien_ es... Es...

—Oh… quizás deberías hablar con ella.

— _Nein_! _Nein_ , _Nein_! Me ha dicho que como le diga que no me gusta y le rompa el corazón... Va a decirle a _Italien_.

— _Was_? ¿Y qué espera que hagas?

—¡No lo sé! Insinuaba que pasaban cosas en las noches en las que trabajamos tarde, ya sabes, alguna vez sí que nos hemos quedado en _Russland_ o en... Muchos sitios en hoteles y hemos cenado solos y... De los regalos —se pellizca el puente de la nariz en un alto—. De hecho no sé ni siquiera... ¿crees que pudo haberse hecho ideas raras con los regalos de navidad?

El austriaco le mira de reojo con la boca un poco abierta porque no tenía ni idea de nada de todo eso.

—Le di una pluma... idéntica a la que le di a Angela Merkel. Y ella... ella me dio bombones y... creo que unos gemelos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Ni siquiera lo sabía.

—Pero es que no tiene ninguna importancia, sólo es por cortesía... —le mira de reojo —. O... ¿no? ¿A qué te refieres con que no sabías?

—Parecen regalos bastante caros para ser por cortesía.

—Son los regalos que compra la secretaria.

—No lo sé, _Deutschland_... ¿qué vas a hacer entonces?

—Pero es que... ¿te parece que es raro?

—¿Lo haces con alguien más así?

— _Nein_ , porque no es como que el parlamento europeo esté en otro sitio. Si estuviera en... _Polen_ y _Polen_ trabajara como trabaja _Belgien_ , conviviría con _Polen_ y no con _Belgien_.

Austria levanta una ceja cada vez más arriba a medida que habla.

— _Was_?

—Déjame ver si podemos descubrir quién es el novio furioso entonces —pide Austria marcando a Gales, cuyo teléfono tiene por si hay algún asunto con Galia... y esta vez prefiere dejar a los italianos fuera de esto.

Gales levanta las cejas cuando ve quien es y contesta el teléfono.

— _Hello_ —le da un golpecito a Irlanda en el brazo para que se calle.

— _Guten tag, Wales_ , soy _Österreich_.

—Austria, _hello_ —cierra los ojos y trata de concentrarse y mantenerse serio, pero Irlanda le acababa de decir una cosa idiota y... han bebido un poco más de lo apropiado desde anoche, así que aún se tiene la sonrisa y el humor bastante relajado.

—¿Cómo estás? Disculpa que te importune...

—Bien, bien... no pasa nada, estoy aquí con uno de mis hermanos y está dando p... —respira otra vez tratando de no reírse de la risa de Irlanda—, es igual. ¿Va todo bien?

— _Ja, ja_... sólo queríamos saber... Es uno de tus hermanos el que tiene una relación con _Belgiën_ , ¿verdad?

Gales levanta las cejas y le da otro golpecito a Irlanda para que se calle, haciéndole un gesto para que escuche.

—Ehm... _yes. Alba... Scotland. Yes_. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Ah, _Schottland_ —le comenta a Alemania—. Por lo visto acaba de sufrir un ataque de celos y ha estado amenazando a _Deutschland_ con un montón de ideas infundadas. ¿Te importaría hablar con él?

—Un... un ataque de... ¿celos? —es que le entra la risa floja, aunque intenta controlarla —. ¿Estás seguro?

—Desde luego, le ha llamado por teléfono y ha empezado a acusarle sobre tener citas y hacerse regalos de navidad... y cosas similares. Nos ha dejado muy preocupados porque _Deutschland_ no está interpretando así las cosas... ni ha sido su intención que ellos lo hagan.

— _Belgium_... Espera, dame un segundo —tapa la bocina y es que se mueeeeere de la risa explicándole a Irlanda. Austria mira a Alemania de reojo.

—Pero... Si le dices a más gente... ¿Qué te ha dicho _Wales_?

—Que es _Schottland_.

—Ya, eso he oído —se rasca la frente—. ¿Y crees que si le habla su _bruder_ va a arreglarse todo? ¿Si sabes que yo MAÑANA tengo que reunirme con _Belgien_ TODO EL DÍA?

—No lo sé, a lo mejor él le hace entrar en razón y puedes tú tener una conversación normal con ella sin amenazas.

—Ya estoy, ya estoy... Ehm... Perdona. Como usted hablo con él, discúlpenlo, está bastante obsesionado con _Belgium_ y... Él es un chico sensible y del... —pff—, delicado a pesar de la apariencia dura que tiene. ¿Dices de regalos de Navidad?

—Algo así, no estoy del todo seguro ¿De qué dices que te ha acusado exactamente, _Deutschland_?

—De-De... O sea era un reclamo más bien, porque pasamos algunas noches juntos trabajando o llamadas en algunos horarios que resultan incómodos quizás.

—Por lo visto por las noches que pasan juntos y las llamadas inoportunas.

—¿Perdona? Pasan... ¿pasan noches juntos? —Gales levanta las cejas y es que le BRILLAN LOS OJOS.

—Trabajando.

—Ya... ya —Gales asiente—. Hablaré con él y le explicaré esto que me dices... dices que no hay ninguna mala intención, ¿verdad? Que _Germany_ … ¿no?

—Exacto. Ha de quedar claro que no hay ningún interés por parte de _Deutschland_. Él tiene pareja y no queremos que esto le cause ningún problema.

—Y... ¿Por parte de _Belgium_? —pregunta frunciendo un poco el ceño, a pesar de la sonrisa.

—Eso sí que no lo sabemos nosotros, pero _Deutschland_ quisiera poder hablar con ella al respecto para aclararlo en buenos términos.

—Debe ser un malentendido. Que _Deutschland_ hable con ella sin problema, yo aclararé con _Scotland_.

— _Danke, Wales_.

— _You are very welcome_. Saludos a _Switzerland_.

—Ah... _Danke_ —sonríe un poco.

— _Goodbye_...

— _Tschüs_ —cuelga. Alemania se revuelve, mirándole sonrojadito.

—¿De verdad crees que debiera hablar con ella?

—Tal vez deberías, si no vas a sentirte incómodo.

—Y hablando con ella no voy a sentirme incómodo —se lamenta un poco—. Quizás debería cancelar la junta de mañana... o pueda mandarte a ti o a _Preussen_.

—Cuanto más la evites peor será.

—¿Por qué? Puedo simplemente evitarla hasta que se enrolle lo bastante con su novio y se olvide que yo... que... cielos, esto es incómodo y un enorme problema. Tengo una cantidad de trabajo brutal que hacer con ella, tenemos que ir a Kiev, hay que hablar con Putin y... ¡en serio no tengo ni idea de cómo es que ella se ha empezado a hacer estas ideas, _Österreich_!

—¿Y cómo vas a hacer todo ese trabajo si no le hablas?

—¿Cómo voy a hacerlo igualmente sabiendo que ella es... una chica que piensa esas cosas? —es que ni lo básico de lo básico lo tenía pensado.

—Hablando con ella y aclarando esto.

—No sé ni qué aclarar... ¿qué le digo? Sabes... creo que deberías tú hablar con ella.

—Sólo cuéntale lo que te ha dicho _Schottland_ y lo que piensas sobre ello.

—¿Y si se ofende? Quizás sólo trabaja por su devoción a mí —¿ahora es devoción, Alemania?

—Si dejas de trabajar con ella bajará su rendimiento entonces.

—Claramente no estamos como para que baje el rendimiento de nadie... —se revuelve —. _Mein gott in himmel_ , quizás debería llevarla a cenar o algo así para que hablemos.

—Suena bien, llevarla a cenar a un restaurante los dos solos para convencerla de que no estáis teniendo cita —ojos en blanco. El alemán aprieta los suyos.

—Pues es que no sé cómo convencer a alguien con delicadeza de que yo no... yo... no... ugh —prende el coche que ha estacionado enfrente de la cafetería y decide volver a casa—. ¿Crees que deba contarle a _Italien_?

—No lo sé, por una parte es mejor que lo sepa, porque si se entera por segundos puede que piense lo que no es.

—Puede que igualmente piense lo que no es. _Österreich_ de verdad que yo... No tenía idea...

—Sí, sí puede que lo piense... esto es difícil, más vale que tengas mano izquierda en esto. Aunque es distinto, _Romër_ quiere mucho a _Belgiën_ , no te ayudará si no vas con cuidado con ella.

— _Danke_ , me tranquilizas... —le medio fulmina de reojo volviendo a meter el coche al garaje.

—Estás en un lío de todos modos, intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda.

—Insisto que últimamente... no sé si será esta nueva loción —murmura olisqueándose a sí mismo y sonrojándose un poco al bajarse del coche. Austria pone un poco los ojos en blanco.

—Al menos intenta no acostarte con ella esta vez.

Creo que se da en la cabeza con la puerta sólo con el comentario. El hueco de la puerta del coche.

— _Österreich_! No voy a acostarme con... No es lo... _Nein_! ¡Ni siquiera lo digas!

—Era sarcástico, _Deutschland_.

—Pues no lo digas. Voy a la cocina. A estar con _Italien_. No vengas —declara casi corriendo hacia allá.

—Mi... —aprieta los ojos porque... su _Strudel_ , otra vez. Veo que algo pasa con el Strudel, querido. No va a poder comer _Strudel_ , está claro. Y además se ha quedado sin café. Suiza le invita a cenar.

Pues se va a ir él solo a merendar. (Y a perderse). Dejen de ignorar a Suizaaa. Es que estamos enfadados con suiza por pesado.

De hecho ya estaba Suiza bastante deprimido con que Austria estuviera acá en finde... *Suiza deja caer los hombros y se va a su casita a seguir trabajando*

* * *

 _Cuál es peor? España o Romano? ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	9. Chapter 9

Romano es que se está deteniendo el abdomen de la risa cuando el escocés cuelga.

—Eso ha estado... ¡Genial! —le asegura al escocés al tiempo en que Bélgica y España vuelven a la mesa.

Escocia sonríe, dejando el teléfono donde estaba. Romano sigue MUERTO de risa y Bélgica sonríe un poco al ver esa inesperada escena.

—¡Anda! ¡Veo que conviven!

España también levanta las cejas con Romano, yendo a sentarse a su lado con curiosidad.

—¡Oh, me acaba de hacer el día! —asegura Romano.

—¿En serio?

—¿Qué hiciste? —pregunta Bélgica a Escocia aun sonriendo extrañada.

—Nada, sólo... hablábamos.

—¡Hablaba él, hizo una cosa con el macho patatas!

— _No_! —chilla Escocia a eso.

—Con... ¡¿Qué?! —Bélgica levanta las cejas y mira a Escocia.

—Hombreeeee, si ha sido muy bueno —Romano sonríe malignamente—. Y en parte lo mereces.

— _What_? Tú me has obligado —frunce el ceño con esto.

—¿Obligado yo? ¡No es verdad! Has sido tú —Romano sigue sonriendo a pesar de todo—. Si a mí casi me da una embolia por culpa tuya, es justo que a ella le dé un buen susto por la misma causa.

—¿Obligado a qué?

—Que te den, imbécil. Ni siquiera debí hacerlo contigo escuchando —responde Escocia enfadado con Romano con esto por traidor. Porque si hay algo que no soporta son los chivatos, ya le cuesta con Inglaterra, menos aún con alguien más.

—¡¿Hacer qué?! —insiste Bélgica.

—Hablar con el _bloody Germany_.

—Hacer una cosa... hombre, deja de enfadarte que es una broma... bastante maldita, pero broma, ¿qué no? Así se lleva uno contigo por lo que veo —explica Romano—. Mejor que le cuentes tú a que se entere por ÉL.

—Eso no es de tu puta incumbencia.

—Espera, espera... cálmense ambos —protesta un poco Bélgica levantando las manos y tratando de mediar.

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Sin insultar! —protesta España.

—Ha sido divertido... no pensé que pudieras hacer bromas divertidas, son mejores cuando no son dirigidas hacia mí —insiste Romano frunciendo el ceño—. Pero anda, chillonea si quieres y cáeme mal OTRA VEZ, que para eso estamos.

—Me importa una mierda como te caiga yo a ti, tú eres un chivato de mierda que me cae mal a mí ahora.

—Ándate con cuidado con cómo me llamas, _stronzo di merda_. ¡Pues se iba a enterar igual, _cazzo_! ¡Es mucho más divertido contárselo y verle la cara!

—Es más divertido no hacerme enfadar y de todos modos para lo que has participado no eres quien para decidirlo. Y si no te gusta cómo te llamo, puedes chuparme un huevo.

—¡Joder! —España da un golpe en la mesa con eso último—. ¿Pero qué coño te has creído hablando así, niñato?

Bélgica se pone en medio de todos, casi subiéndose a la mesa.

—¡Ehh! ¡Tranquiloooos! —protesta súper nerviosa.

—Anda y que os den por el culo, lleváis todo puto fin de semana dando por culo con vuestras mierdas, con la puta cría sin pensar en si los demás tenemos planes y ahora con esta mierda de comida a la que me habéis obligado a venir. Pues no me da la gana de seguir bailando a vuestra conveniencia. Me las piro —y eso es exactamente lo que hace.

España es que no cabe en sí de que haya llamado "puta niña" a Vaticano... sin reaccionar por unos instantes.

—Lo siento... no... Maldita sea —protesta Bélgica en un susurro tomando su bolsa, el teléfono de encima de la mesa y saliendo detrás del escocés, olvidando incluso su suéter.

—¿Pero qué...? —España mira la puerta SÚPER indignado e incrédulo y luego a Romano.

Escocia se enciende el puro que quería desde antes una vez fuera del restaurante, temblando. El italiano le grita en siciliano hasta de lo que se va a morir.

Cosa que bien escucha Bélgica, apretando los ojos un instante y buscando a Escocia afuera, trotando un poco para alcanzarle mientras él ya se dirige a la estación.

— _Albaaa_.

—No, no. Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, pero no. Vete con ellos tú si quieres. Yo no puedo. Hay cosas que no paso y te dije que esto saldría mal.

—Ni siquiera sé que ha pasado... de hecho ni siquiera sé que decirte yo... esto es un desastre —asiente de acuerdo.

—Pues eso —calada larga al puro intentando calmarse.

—No creo que haya querido ser... chivato propiamente... parecía muy divertido —se lamenta.

—A mí no me parece que haya nada más que ser si yo digo que no y él sigue contándolo.

Bélgica suspira y se humedece los labios.

—No debí obligarte a venir. No creo que haya querido chivarse exactamente, creo que... lo que sea que haya pasado le ha parecido más divertido que peligroso para contarme y... no sé qué decirte, _Alba_ —cambia el peso de pie y le mira un poco desconsolada—. Aunque tienes razón, no debió hacerlo.

—Es que esto es lo que me jode, me jode cuando te lo hacen a ti y lo odio... y es que yo no soy capaz. Tienen esa idea de que... les debo algo o están por encima de mi sólo porque tú a ellos les quieres incondicionalmente, como si ellos pudieran decidir si tú vas a dejar o no de quererme, como si ellos tuvieran que aprobarme y tuvieran carta blanca para hacerme lo que quieran mientras yo tengo que agasajarlos y toda esa mierda que no se me da... y a ti sí se te da, eres infinitamente paciente y buena con mi madre a quien yo, de estar en tu lugar habría... bueno, ya lo has visto.

—Esto no es una competencia de a quién se le da más —se encoge de hombros y se le acerca buscando ponerle las manos en el pecho (y tocaaarle)—. Sólo Romano ha... Hecho una cosa que no te ha gustado, como pudo haberlo hecho a cualquiera...

—Sé que tú quisieras que yo... no soy idiota —aprieta los ojos pero la deja, apoyándose en la fachada de un edificio.

—Sí, sí quisiera —admite—, y por un instante pensé que Romano y tú habían tenido una epifanía que haría que no lo pasaras tan mal...

Él aprieta más los ojos.

—Pero no fue así y... Y ya está —se le recarga en el pecho abrazándole de la cintura—. Ya no nos lamentemos.

La abraza con fuerza contra sí porque... que no se enfade es todo un qué. La chica traga saliva y se le humedecen los ojos porque... Lo que le ha dicho España, lo que ha pasado todo el finde, lo que ha dicho el mismo a España y Romano... Al final no ha logrado hacer feliz a nadie el fin de semana y ahora mismo le da la impresión de que todo va a ir PEOR. Solloza en silencio.

Escocia levanta las cejas sin saber por qué llora, parpadeando, tomado por sorpresa con esta reacción.

— _What_? _What_? ¿Qué pasa? _Don't cry, don't cry, please._ Voy y les pido perdón, pero no llores.

—E-Es que he intentado hacerles felices... a todos y... no he podido hacer feliz a nadie... Ha terminado todo peor.

—¿Qué es lo que ha terminado peor? Nada ha terminado peor salvo esto que ha sido por mi culpa.

—Todo... A ti te he abrumado todo el rato, para ellos nunca será suficiente y no dejarán de molestarme, y... Yo sólo me he dejado llevar...

—Yo estoy... yo estoy bien —traga saliva, empezando a dudar ahora—. Nosotros estamos bien, ¿no?

—Yo espero que sí.

—Es que... _I mean_ , no que no me agobie la idea ni nada, pero es que igual que yo quiero sentirme cómodo diciéndotelo, espero que tú te sientas cómoda diciéndome todo lo que quieras aunque me incomode.

—¿Y si te asusta otra vez lo que pienso? —respira un poco recargada en él. El pelirrojo toma aire y es que debe poder oírle el corazón acelerado.

—Tendré que ir acostumbrándome, supongo.

—O no... Quizás decidas que ya es bastante...

El británico se humedece los labios y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Quizás en mi sincero intento de dejarte ser libre y hacer lo que quieras, sólo estoy forzando esto a ser... Como no es —se limpia los ojos con una temblorosa mano.

—¿Eh?

—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, de verdad... —se le recarga encima otra vez—. No importa lo que digan todos. Vamos a volver al principio.

—No me gusta que me tengas miedo, de ningún modo, ni del... físico ni de este.

—Yo tengo miedo de darte miedo.

—Eso veo.

—En cierta forma tú también me tienes miedo a mí.

—¿Por lo que dices? Creo que ambos tenemos que acostumbrarnos y dejar de temernos uno al otro.

Ella suspira y le acaricia un poco el pecho. Escocia la aprieta en el abrazo.

—Te quiero... ¡Y lo paso tan bien contigo! —suelta sincera, haciendo sonrojar al escocés.

—No creo que tú lo hayas pasado muy bien este finde tampoco...

—Ugh... No, fue una pesadilla. Aún así...

—¿Ves?

Bélgica suspira, buscando un pañuelo en su bolso. Él se separa un poco para dejarle espacio.

—¿Qué... vas a hacer? ¿Vas a volver a casa? —pregunta sonándose la nariz.

—No... No lo sé. Iba a ir pero... Has venido por mí.

La chica sonríe un poquito con eso, sacando su espejo y notando que, claro, tiene tooodo corrido.

—Vamos a donde quieras —se medio limpia con el pañuelo, mirándole de reojo y guardando su espejo, mordiéndose el labio.

—No me importa, podemos... podemos volver si quieres.

Belbel le mira, dudosa. Él la mira suplicante porque no quiere.

—Romano y España van a estar indignados y... ¿sabes? No me apetece volver a lo mismo —sonríe a medias y él respira aliviado.

—Te invito yo a comer por aquí.

—Vale —asiente conforme con la idea, sonriendo un poquito—. Oye y... ya que puedo preguntarte lo que sea... —tienta. Escocia la mira de reojo, empezando a andar—. ¿Qué ha pasado? Es decir... ¿Dijiste algo de hablar con _Germany_?

—Ehm... promete que no vas a enfadarte.

—Mmm... ¿No crees que a estas alturas si me iba a enfadar ya me habría enfadado por una u otra razón?

—No lo sé...

—No voy a enfadarme —le mira de reojo.

—Lo que pasa es que te llamó _Germany_ y... _Italy_ empezó a presionarme para que contestara.

—A... ¿Aja...?

—Así que contesté y... bueno, le dije algunas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Pues que... nada importante —se ríe y se sonroja un poco.

—¡Vengaaaa, cuéntame!

—Es que... —vuelve a vacilar, porque viéndolo en frio le da un poco de vergüenza que haya sido así como un ataque de celos.

—¿Ajaaa?

—Bueno le dije que te gusta

Un segundo de silencio, dos segundos de silencio, tres segundos de silencio. Sonroooojo.

— _What_?!

—Ehm, eso —se encoge de hombros. Ella abre y cierra la boca repetidamente como un pez.

—Pero... Albaaaaa! —protesta, echándoseme encima para esconderse un poco en él.

—No pasa nada...

—¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso que...? ¡Además es mentira!

—Bueh... —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y qué te dijo? Cieeeelos... pero es que no me gusta taaaanto, es decir sólo es guapillo y... ¡ugh!

—No tenía NI IDEA.

—Voy a matarte. Matarte no es enfadarme... matarte es matarte —le mira a los ojos aun abrazada a él.

—No me mates, le he dicho que no se le ocurra intentar seducirte.

—No va a... ¡¿cómo va a intentar seducirme?! ¡Oh cielo santo! ¿Y qué te dijo? Seguro... él... ¡cielos, te detesto!

—Me aseguró que no lo haría. Para tu mala suerte, lo siento —sonríe. Bélgica le da un golpecito en el abdomen, en protesta, a lo que él protesta también.

—¿Cómo pudiste decirle que me gusta...? ¡Dime exactamente qué le dijiste, porfaaa! —pánico. Él se ríe—. Es en serio, _Alba_ —protesta sonrojadísima, aunque se le escapa un poco la sonrisa porque... ¡es un idiota!

—Le hablé de vuestras cenas a solas y vuestras citas de trabajo, pasando la noche en hoteles... y de esas llamaditas que te hace.

La belga abre la boca... y la deja abierta, poniendo los ojos como platos.

—¡Pe-Pero si cenamos a solas... es por trabajo! Es... ¡eres un burro!

—Eso decía él también, es sospechoso que los dos tengáis la misma coartada...

—Dime por favor que él supo que era una broma... es más, no, ¿qué más le dijiste? ¿Sólo fue eso?

—¡Desde luego que no era broma!

—¡Sí que lo es! Es que... ¡es que no le conoces! Va a tomárselo MUY en serio y va a estar muy extrañado y... ¡dios mioooo, tengo junta mañana con él, de hecho justamente vamos de... viaje, teodioteodio!

—¿En serio? —levanta las cejas.

— _Yes_! ¡Seguramente me habló justo para eso! ¡Y por eso necesito saber si le dijiste algo más o qué te dijo él!

—Nada, casi no dijo nada. Sólo se disculpaba y balbuceaba...

—Y... Espera, ¿con que pretexto...?

—¿Eh?

—O sea le contaste eso como... ¿Chisme? " _Germany_ tengo algo que contarte. Le gustas a mi novia."

—Ah... ehm... más... más o menos —desvía la mirada. Bélgica le pica la panza.

— _Alba_. Cuéntame o te agarro las bolitas.

—¿En serio harías eso? —suena más feliz con la idea de lo que quieres. Bélgica parpadea.

—Es una amenaza, bobo —se ríe un poco igualmente, baja la mano y ahí a media calle se la pone directamente en la zona en cuestión, haciéndole dar un saltito—. ¡Dime!

Es que se sonroja y empieza a sudar un poco, riendo tontamente con el corazón acelerado, todo tenso.

—No te oigo, mi amor.

—Y-Yo le... —es que no te va a decir nada con la mano ahí, cariño. Ella la mueve un poco más y sonríe—. ¡Ah! —suelta un gritito apretando los ojos y concierta sonrisita.

—Esto no está cumpliendo el objetivo... voy a METERTE la mano ahí —Bélgica... ¿qué haces?

—Lo estoy cumpliendo perfectamente —echa la cabeza atrás y la medio abraza.

—Tú que eres un tramposo —protesta riéndose y subiendo la mano hasta el borde del pantalón... y es entonces que el teléfono de Escocia suena.

Él se ríe también, sacando el teléfono sin pensar. Bélgica se detiene un poco con un dedo metido ya en el borde del pantalón, pero no lo saca.

—Estas no son trampas.

Mete un poco los demás dedos... chicos están a la mitad de la calle. Escocia se humedece los labios y se lleva el teléfono al oído, descolgando sin decir nada ni mirar quien es, mirando a Bélgica fija y directamente a los ojos.

— _Alba_! —saluda Gales en su oído mientras Bélgica le roza alguna partecita poco privada en realidad ahora que están en la CALLE, repegándosele.

—WAH! —chilla Escocia entre la voz de su hermano y el roce, casi tira el teléfono del susto.

—Ehm... ¿estás teniendo otro arranque de celos?

— _What_? _What_?—vuelve a poner el teléfono en la posición adecuada.

—Que si estás teniendo otro ataque de celos...

Bélgica le mete un poco mejor la mano cubriéndoles un poco con su bolso.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Qué...? WOH! Woh, woooh! —chilla un poco con la mano.

—¿Ahora resulta que no quieres...? —levanta Bélgica las cejas sin quitar la mano de ahí.

—¿Qué haces tú ahora, _brother_?

—No he dicho que pares... —responde sin hacer ni caso a Gales.

—¿Quieres que te explique qué hago entonces? —sonríe malignamente y mueve los dedos.

— _Wait_ , que es _Cymru_ —responde Escocia.

—Puedo contarle a él lo mucho que te gusta...

—Prefiero colgarle y que me cuentes a mí.

—No, no... Habla con él, estaré calladita —le cierra un ojo recargándose en su pecho y dándole un besito.

—¿En serio no prefieres que reniegue de él y de toda mi familia?

—Prefiero hacerte sufrir un poco... —se encoge de hombros acariciaaaaaaaando la zona.

—V-Vale... —risa idiota que parece que sufrir, sufrir... no sufre. Teléfono al oído.

—¿Qué haces? _Albaaaa_? ¡Te escucho hablar!

— _Hello_.

—¡Ah! Al fin te dignas... ¿cómo lo pasas? ¿Ya más tranquilito?

— _Yes_... perfectamente.

—Me han dicho que hace rato estabas bastante exaltado.

—Naaaah.

—Oh sí, en un ataque de tremendos celos.

—¿Eh? —casi ni sabe de lo que habla.

—Celos, _brother_ , CELOS.

—Celos... —repite.

—¿Qué haces?

Bélgica se ríe bajito sin entender.

—¿De qué?

—No me estás oyendo.

—Nop... —cero remordimiento.

Gales hace los ojos en blanco y cuelga. El mayor se ríe, guardando el teléfono, vencedor.

—¡Eh! Eso es completamente... eso... ¡agh! —protesta y el pelirrojo se ríe más.

—¿Lo vuelvo a llamar?

—¿Por qué ha colgado?

—Porque no le hago caso.

—Hmm... Así que no voy a poder vengarme... —protesta un poco, arrugando la nariz y aun moviendo la mano ahí dentro—. ¿Quieres que siga?

Es que además ya debe notar que la acción funciona perfecto.

—Podría sacar la mano de ahí y que ese fuera el castigo —no lo hace... guarra.

—Noooo.

—No me costaría nada... sacarla de ahí —la mueve un poco más aunque un poco incómoda por la cintura del pantalón, pero tampoco parece que todo esté tan incómodo. Escocia gime un poco ahogadamente—. Quizás entonces pudieras contarme lo que hiciste...

—¿L-Lo que hice de... qué?

—¿Si te hablo de... _Germany_ vas a acusarme de hablar de él en momentos poco propios?

— _What_? —abre los ojos y la mira porque sí ha sido inapropiado.

Ella se pone de puntas y le da un beso, porque bueno... es que aun cuando sea poco propio ella seguía queriendo su confesión. El chico parpadea y ella le sonríe, volviendo a mover la mano.

—¿Estás consciente de que estamos a media calle? ¿Vas a quedarte todo batido? —inclina la cabeza.

—Cielos... —suspiro. Bélgica se ríe un poquito y saca levemente la mano.

—¿Sigo?

—No es justo que me preguntes...

—Sí que lo es... es peor que digas que sí en realidad —besito en la barbilla.

— _Why_?

—Porque es divertido estarte masturbando a media calle —susurra—, me haces sentir que tu madre tiene razón.

—Ugh! —sólo con esa palabra tiembla más. Y queremos aclarar que fue con la palabra "masturbar", no "madre". Hay que estar seguros, ejem.

—Ohh… ¿te ha gustado que te diga eso, eh?

—N-No... —¿un intento más pobre de mentir no tienes?

—Así que te gusta que te hable guarro... Y sea medio guarra tocándote a media calle...

—Cielos, sí —susurra sin aire, hiperventilando.

—Que sea una zorra tocándote la... —hace una pausa porque no crean que es tan fácil —, v-verga aquí a media calle.

Es que suenas como una de sus pelis porno, una de sus favoritas. Abre la boca como si no tuviera bastante aire y tiembla.

—Cualquiera que nos viera creería que somos una pareja decente, no saben en realidad como soy... La única que de verdad te toca los huevos como siempre pides.

Se esconde un poco en su cuello, gimiendo ahí. Ella se sonroja un poco más aún de lo que ya está, porque lo está, roja como un semáforo, pero nada de eso le impide seguir moviendo la mano con el mejor ritmo que puede.

—Y voy a seguir, hasta que te corras en mi mano, y luego voy a lamerlo hasta que... —Escocia, ¿podrías terminar ya por todos los _bloody_ cielos?

Sí, creo que sólo eso es suficiente... pero no estoy segura que realmente acabe... acabe. Esas gracias suyas. Es que de verdad le está gustando esto. Es la primera vez que lo consigue sólo con la mano. Ni siquiera él a si mismo sabe lograrlo sólo con la mano. Y mira que lo ha intentado veces.

— _Bollocksbollocksbollocksbollocks_ —protesta cuando nota lo que está pasando porque aún le da mucha vergüenza. Pues ella levanta las cejas al ver que no... No ha terminado del todo, y sonríe con cierta satisfacción, mordiéndose el labio.

—Mira quién es el guarro ahora, eh...

Porque normalmente Bélgica está bastante distraída también cuando es del otro modo, pero ahora no lo está. Tiembla completamente en sus manos intentando acabar, pero no le sale, sólo vuelve a subir... y rellano, antes de volver a subir de nuevo... y rellano.

— _Shite_... estás enorme y caliente y... —en realidad le cuesta porque esto no es lo suyo.

—Aaah... —protesta contra ella y es que no sabe si quiere que pare o no.

—Aún así vas a follarme en la noche, eh, no creas que vas a salvarte...

Es que se lo imagina, de veras que lo hace y no ayuda. Hasta mueve la cadera él mismo.

—S-sí, sí q-que quiero... s-sí lo haré.

—De hecho, ¿sabes? No... Voy a cogerte YO a ti hasta que no sepas ni cómo te llames... y no te puedas mover mañana.

—T-Tú... —no puede decir mucho más.

—Si paro... ¿vas a matarme? —pregunta sin parar.

—¡Aah! —es que acaba otra vez... sin acabar.

—¿Paro o no paro? —sigue.

Algo debe balbucear quien sabe qué cuando por fin es... ahora sí, el final. Ella le abraza y medio le sostiene aún con la mano ahí dentro, toda embarrada por lo visto. Escocia se sostiene temblando y a medida que le vuelve la sangre a la cara y al cerebro se sonroja de muerte.

—Mmmm... —sonríe ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Y-Yo no... —se esconde.

—¿No qué? ¿Mi amor?

—Uffff.

—Me encantas —besito.

—Y-Yo no... Yo... esto... —es que está muy avergonzado. Ella le pasa una mano por el pelo y le mira de reojito.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que has... y yo... y...

—Tengo la mano súper... Llena de tu ese.

— _I'm sorry_ —se sonroja más, tan blandito.

Levanta la mano que no es la que aún tiene ahí dentro pero no sabe cómo sacar sin embarrarlo todo; le acaricia la mejilla y le mira a los ojos. Escocia traga saliva un poco agobiado.

—Yo no lo siento ni tantito... Soy súper sexy cuando estoy contigo —le sonríe sinceramente poniéndose de puntas para darle un beso suavecito en los labios.

—SIEMPRE lo eres —sonríe un poquito. Ella se sonroja y sonríe sinceramente.

—Tú también lo eres —susurra.

—No tanto como tú, no me dejes porque soy malo con la gente y me da terror el compromiso —pide, abrazándola.

—¡Si eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, no voy a dejarte ir por tonterías con remedio! —asegura abrazándole de vuelta—. Tú no me dejes a mí por ir muy rápido y presionarte.

El escocés asiente.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —pregunta a dándole un besito en el cuello

— _What_?

—Saca un pañuelo de mi bolsa —pide sonriendo un poco para sí.

Se separa un poco y va a por ello y ahí va ella a sacar la maaaano.

—¡Uh! —se abre los pantalones. Bélgica se ríe un poco, arrugando la nariz—. Voy a estar pringoso el resto del día...

—Podemos ir a casa.

—¿Y la comida?

—¿Salimos otra vez? O puedes quedarte pringoso —le mira a la cara, tan sonrojadito, dudado y con cara de perfectamente complacido. Sonríe.

—Y-Yo... ehm —valora que puede quedarse pringoso, pero... —. ¿Qué tan cochino es hacerlo?

—Bastante asqueroso, sí, pero si recordamos que vivías entre cajas de pizza... Un poco de semen fresco...

— _I mean,_ por mí... —prueba a ver qué dice ella. La chica de la cerveza sonríe de lado y arruga la nariz, mirándole a ver si se le nota.

—Tiene cierta gracia.

—¿Sí?

—Puedo ver tus caras de asco todo el día... O saber que estás pringoso por mi culpa —risita.

—Oh... ehm... vale —risita tonta, pensando que ella es genial porque esto no le parece una guarrada. Bélgica sonríe y se termina de limpiar la mano.

—Venga, vamos entonces. Creo que quiero comer mejillones en otro sitio.

El pelirrojo asiente y sonríe. La belga le toma de la mano y le aprieta un poco, sintiéndose bien otra vez... Porque a pesar de todo, al final, a su lado es todo bastaste divertido.

—¿Sabes que te has librado de salir con ellos más o menos para siempre?

—¿Sí? —deberías sonar menos feliz por eso.

—Deberías sonar menos feliz por eso...

—Ehm —carraspea y ella aprieta los ojos.

—No debí llevarte desde la primera vez... Pero es que la presión de todos...

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Aún así, me gustaría que pudieras verles a ellos como les veo yo —se muerde el labio. Él suspira con eso—. No va a pasar, ya lo sé... De hecho, no sé cómo es que consigues verme a mí de buena manera —confiesa riendo.

—Porque no os parecéis en nada en realidad...

—Eso dices... Crecí con España. Romanito es mi mejor amigo. Sí que me parezco.

—Que va... Tú eres... es incomparable, eres divertida y se puede hablar bien contigo, no estás todo el tiempo... no lo sé, tal vez te pareces más a _France_.

—A... _France_! ¡Cielos!

—Aunque... salvando las distancias —cejas cejas. Ella se muere de risa—. Por ejemplo, tú eres más bonita, más lista y más trabajadora.

—No sabía que ser trabajadora fuera algo que apreciarás.

—¡Es una cosa buena!

—Pero... ¿Tú? Es como valorar a _England_.

—¿Y crees que no sé ver cosas buenas de mi hermano? —levanta las cejas y ella sonríe.

—Objetividad.

—Exacto.

—Yo... No soy muy objetiva respecto a él.

—Ya lo sé, pero... —se encoge de hombros.

Hace un gesto para que entren a un sitio que se ve bueno pero nunca ha ido. Una vez que están ya sentados y con una buena cerveza en la mano, hablando al fin de cualquier otra tontería es que vuelve a sonar su teléfono. Saca el teléfono y contesta a Gales, un poco más centrado en ello ahora.

— _Alba_?

—¡Ah! Tú, te iba a llamar ahora.

—¿Has terminado ya?

—Nah, vuelve a llamar luego.

—A la que sigue haré que sea _mother_ quien no te llame sino vaya a verte.

—Y yo la invitaré a la fiesta.

—Quizás te ayude a cuidar a la niña mientras tienes arranques de celos...

—¿Qué? No tengo celos de ninguna niña.

—No, de quien tienes celos es de la tía.

—¿Qué tía?

—La de la niña... _Belgium_. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No tengo celos de ella, si lo que me estás intentando decir es que Galia está embarazada otra vez...

—¡Que infinitamente idiota puedes llegar a ser! —protesta—. Estoy hablando de que le hablaste a _Germany_.

—Ah... ¡AAAH!

—¡Ahhh! —le imita haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo sabes que he hablado con _Germany_? Joder, ¿ha ido _Italy_ con el chisme hasta ti?

— _Italy_? No, ¿qué tiene que ver?

—¿Entonces?

—Su hermano, el hijo de mi novia me habló.

—El hijo de...

—Galia. Austria.

—¿ _Italy_ ha hablado con Austria?

—¿Qué tiene qué ver _Italy_ aquí?

—¿Quién es que le ha dicho a Austria?

—¡Quien le va a decir, _Germany_! Le ha incomodado tu arranque de celos. Aunque he de admitir que estamos sorprendidos...

— _Germany_ le ha dicho a Austria que yo... _Wait_! ¡No era un arranque de celos!

—Claaaaro, claro. El chico de las libertades repentinamente tiene un completo ataque irracional de celos. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— _Oh, come on_! ¿Pues qué crees? sólo ha sido una broma —ojos en blanco, aunque se sonroja un poco.

Bélgica ha levantado las cejas con la mitad de las cosas y se ha querido morir con la otra aunque le ha llamado en especial la atención la de frase "no era un arranque de celos".

—¿ _Germany_ habló con Austria sobre lo que me dijiste? —protesta Bélgica incrédula.

—¿Una broma? Claro...

—Por lo visto... —asiente a Bélgica.

—Dios mío —Bélgica se lleva las manos a la cara.

—Ningún visto, nadie parece haberlo considerado una broma.

—Desde luego que sí, _Italy_ lo estaba entendiendo perfecto.

—A ver, quiero oírle decir que es una broma.

—No... No estamos con ellos.

—A mí me parece que, todo en esta vida cae por su propio peso... Venga ya, cuéntame, ¿qué hizo _Belgium_ para merecer tus celos? Debe haber sido algo gordo.

—No eran celos.

—Pues les has convencido muy bien, hermanito —pica. El mayor pone los ojos en blanco, nervioso—. De hecho, de ser cualquier otro fin de semana podría haberte creído... Pero justo este finde.

—¿Qué? ¿Este finde qué? No es como que vaya a irse con otro sólo por lo que he dicho —replica tenso porque sí lo teme. Bélgica extiende una mano a través de la mesa y le aprieta un poquito el brazo.

—Me parece que es justamente lo que temes. ¿No crees que ya bastante tensa está la cosa el fin de semana? Quizás realmente... Realmente tuviste un ataque de celos, y está bien tenerlo.

—No me importa si está bien, no lo tuve —mira la mano, relajándose un poco.

—Bien, aun así fingiste tenerlo y conseguiste alejar a _Germany_ de ella a costa de seguramente su buena relación laboral.

— _Of course not_ —ojos en blanco.

— _Of course not, of course Not_. A ver _Alba_... Tú te tomarás esto muy a la ligera pero _Austria_ no me llama a mí por cualquier cosa.

—Aun así sólo es un comentario... no es para que no puedan volver a trabajar juntos. Mañana se van de viaje.

—¿Cómo te aguanta?

—Envídiame lo que quieras.

—¿Has pensado bien lo que esto implica, _Alba_? ¿Esta broma? _Austria_ , su hermano, me dijo que te dijera que te tranquilizaras para que _Germany_ hablara con ella.

—Huy, sí, terrible. _Germany_ va a hablar con ella... —hace como si fuera terrorífico.

—Ugh... —Bélgica hace un gesto terrorífico parecido, pero de verdad. Escocia la mira y sonríe un poco porque le hace cierta gracia.

—Pues tú lo dirás muy tranquilo, ¿pero que dice ella? No crees...

—¿Quieres que le pregunte? —tan ancho. Gales frunce el ceño.

—¡No! ¡Quiero que seas más considerado! —le riñe.

—Ñañañaña —se burla.

—Cielos, eres como tratar con un niño pequeño y ella es peor que _mother_ que te lo consiente todo.

—Sigue envidiándonos desde tu casa.

—No estoy en casa, estoy con _Eire_ comiendo mejillones.

—Pues los dos juntos en armonía podéis hacerlo.

—Deja de mal pensar, no deja de parecerme extraño que u tengas celos. ¿Qué hay de la libertad? ¿Acaso _Belgium_ si quiere no puede TIRARSE a _Germany_?

—D-Desde luego que puede... —no tan cómodo ni tan seguro.

—Sin celos.

—Sin ningún c-celo —traga saliva.

—Ah, ¿no? Ni uno... La chica puede irse a acostar con quien sea. ¿Sabes? Mejor ni lo digas.

— _Yes_ , puede, puede acostarse con quien quiera.

Bélgica levanta las cejas.

—¿Sin celos? Eso podría traducirse en falta de afecto.

—Sólo en el caso de alguien tan posesivo como tú —se nota que está de mal humor.

—¿Te pone de malas esto?

Bélgica levanta una ceja al notar el tonito irritado.

—No, en lo más mínimo —miente.

—Cuando te pones de malas es que sabe uno que le acaba de atinar al problema.

—Salvo porque no estoy de malas —completamente de malas.

—Menos mal, imagina que estuvieras de malas. Es el problema de tus reglas de libertad...

—Eres más pesado que una vaca en brazos.

—Y te hago pensar en cosas... —Gales se ríe.

—No me haces pensar en nada, idiota, sólo en que estoy hablando contigo en vez de hacerle caso a ella.

—No parecías tan molesto hace un minuto.

—No me estabas tocando demasiado los huevos hace un minuto.

—Bueno... Volviendo al asunto, ¿no vas a molestar más a _Austria_ y _Germany_?

—Nah, esto iba de molestar a _Belgium._

—No, esto siempre va de molestarte a ti, el posesivo celoso.

—Exacto, ese soy yo, el mismo —sarcástico. Gales se ríe.

—Te queda MUY bien eso ahora, _brother_... No lo negaremos.

— _What_?

—Al final eres normal, tienes celos normales...

—Ya te he dicho que no los tengo —insiste. Bélgica se estira y toma el teléfono de golpe. Escocia levanta las cejas.

— _Wales_? _Hi_... —Bélgica sonríe al teléfono.

El escocés se sonroja un poco más, nervioso.

—Mmmm... Ya, bueno... ¿Sabes? Ya hemos tenido bastantes consejos por todo el fin de semana —sonríe un poco más. El pelirrojo sonríe un poco con eso—. Ya, ya... Lo creas o no, agradezco mucho tus consejos pero... Ahora mismo queremos pasar un tiempo a solas así que yo le explico bien lo de los celos si quieres, ¿vale? Sí... Sí, mil gracias. ¡A ver cuando quedamos!

—¡Que no eran celos! Y no, nada de quedar —protesta.

—Un... Ah, un juego de póker. Vale, hablaré con Galia —le ignora igual, extendiendo la mano para que se la tome—. Nos vemos _Wales._

Y finalmente cuelga el teléfono. Escocia la mira con los ojitos brillantes, un poco sonrojadito. Bélgica le extiende el teléfono de vuelta, sonrojadita también.

—Perdona es que... Parecía que nunca iba a acabar.

—Eres maravillosa —responde igual, guardándoselo. Bélgica se sonroja un poco, riéndose.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí. Esperemos que lo hayas disfrutado y ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_

 _Agradecimientos especiales como siempre a_ _AlexBeatlemaniaca, Camelia Rouge, Chibimisuki, Josita, Kaarla, Kokoa Kirkland, Magdulillo, MikoKarpusi, Moka, redvelvetcupcakes00 y Vicky Lau por sus reviews._

 _Y a ti, que lo has leído, muchas gracias._


End file.
